Grand Magic Games (My Version)
by mysteryfriend16
Summary: This grand Magic Games in my version so i hope you like it. also can someone please review something nice for a change plz. if you don't like i'll delete it ok.
1. old version Chapter 1

Grand Magic Games (My version)

The beginning of the grand magic games. All people look up at the screen provided in the room we were placed in and I saw man who had a small face, an elderly male with humongous eyebrows, and a beautiful woman with light, wavy flowing hair tied in a nice little ponytail.

"I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola." explained the younger male announcer, "And former council member Yajima-san has joined us as a commentator. Thank you for being here, Yajima-san."

"My pleasure." replied the elderly former council member.

"For Day One's Guest, we've invited the sparkling Ms. Fiore, Jenny Realight-san of Blue Pegasus." continued Chapati.

"We're gonna win this year, so look out!" said the beautiful woman, earning many hearts from the crowd.

"The team members have finally entered. First off is the preliminary round's eighth place. Will they be able to reclaim their past glory?" questioned the small-faced announcer, "Contrary to their name, they're the wild, rowdy, Fairy Tail!"

I walk with my teammate but everyone was booing at us and the booing was stop from the judge.

The younger announcer continued on, "Next up is seventh in the preliminaries...the hounds of Hells' Army, Quatro Cerberus!"

Five men came out and the people cheer on them.

"Coming in sixth place, we have the all-female guild. The dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!"

Five females appear and the crowds cheer louder.

"Fifth place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"

Four men came out and a person in a rabbit came as well.

"Four place...the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"

Four males came out and a little girl as well.

"Moving on, coming in third place we have..." paused the announcer for dramatic effect, "...Fairy Tail B Team!"

Another boo came from the crowds and the judge stop it again.

"There are only two teams left that made it through the preliminaries. Here we go, the team who came in second in the preliminaries… I Don't believe this… The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominiators! SABERTOOTH!"

A roar came from the crowd and louder it came.

"And last of all we place we have a first-time competing guild! The ruler of the sky of days and master of sky and land! PHOENIX MOON!"  
The crowds roar more louder and three males and two females came (character of Rave Master and one I made up.)

"We're finally able to begin. I wonder what kind of contest 'Hidden' will be?" says Chapati. The members of the teams participating in the "game" started to talk amongst themselves, discussing who would win and who would place after them. After a few minutes, the giant pumpkin-dressed announcer came out, his usual smile on his face, making his costume even creepier.

"FIELD OPEN! ...pumpkii!" said the rather creepily dressed male.

At that moment, buildings began to construct out of magic and sure enough, there was a whole city by then. There was a flash and everyone who was participating suddenly glowed and was transported somewhere. Screens showed the participant through giant lachryma vision, making possible for us to see them and maybe not for them to see us.

"The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other mutually." explained the pumpkin, "Find each other inside that city, you're free to use any magic you'd like, you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is added to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter."

"Ok we have, Gray from Fairy Tail A, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Yaegar from QuatroCerburus, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Rufus from Sabertooth, and Elie from Phoenix Moon.

Beth of Mermaid Heel try to attack Gray of Fairy Tail A but Yaegar of Quatro Cerberus attacked Beth of Mermaid Heelthen Lyon of Lamia Scale attacked Yaegar of Quatro Cerberus then Juvia of Fairy Tail B attacked Lyon. And then, Eve of Blue Pegasus did something that surprised attack, he made it snow and attacked those who were huffing out steamy air. But it not enough to take down gray, juvia and Lyon. Everyone is surprise that Rufus from Sabertooth and Elie from Phoenix Moon hasn't make their move yet.

"I remember...I remember it all...Memory Make: NIGHT OF FALLING STARS!"

"I don't think so." Elie said. "Reflection."Elie sent Rufus attack back at him but the one she it was an afterimage.  
his magic hit five of the seven that he was aiming for. The ones that missed Elie from Phoenix Moon, and Gray at Fairy Tail A.

"Now I know where all of you are." Said Elie  
Elie close her hands together and a huge light came in her hands when she opened it. She place it on the ground like a jojo ball but wait for it to target.

"AURA BEAM!" said Elie.  
She rise up her right arm to reach up into the sky. And a beam of light appear on their shadow and game seven of them quite of damage. Everyone is surprise and even Sabertooth was surprise by then. Phoenix Moon team smug and the game was over.

"Incredible! What amazing she has!" "That the power of Phoenix Moon!" Said the crowds and cheer louder for the Phoenix Moon guild.  
Gray was not happy about the game and then he felt hand from his shoulder. He turn around and noticed Elie from the Phoenix Moon Guild,

"Are you ok?" She ask.

"I'm fine." Gray answer.

"I'm sorry about my attack. Good Luck." Elie said with a smile.

"Thank you. That really sweet of you." Gray said with a smile and head to his team.

While Elie teleport to her team. Gray wants revenge on Sabertooth thought.

"We'll be entering the battle part next. If we call your name, please step forward." said Chapati, "The first match of Day One! Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia versus... Mermaid Heel Beth Vanderwood!

The crowds cheer about the female battle. Lucy head up and so did Beth.

What battle started and Beth made her first attack."CARROT MISSILE!" Lucy dodge Beth attacks and summon a spirit.  
"OPEN GATE OF THE ICE, AROURA." Lucy yelled.

A beautiful fairy girl with skyblue hair wearing a winter clothes. A blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue glaves and a pair of fur-lined boots and her hood. Her wings come in three sections, like ice shards and blue crystal.

"You called?" Aurora ask.

Then the mens relies how beautiful Aurora is and wolf whistle of her beauty.

"I did not expect this." Aurora said with a sweat.

"Never mind them, can you please help be beat her?" Lucy said while dodging Beth attacks.

"Ok. ICE MAKE: ROSE GARDEN!" Aurora yelled.

A giant rose garden made of icesurround and bind Beth. Beth took heavy damage and lost the battle. The crowds was surprised about Beth lost to one single blow. The crowds cheer and Lucy is grateful.

"Beth is down! Victor is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A!"

"Thanks Aurora." Lucy said.

"No problem." Aurora said.

Aurora disappear and Lucy walk up to Beth and helped Beth stand up. Beth said thanks for her walk back to their team.

"Way to go Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Next up we have SabertoothOrgavsWarcry!"

The crowds cheer louder and with mens fast each other. The battle began. Warcry started to show his tear magic to get stronger. But Orga created a giant ball of black lighting and fry up Warcry.

"Warcry is down! Victor is Orga from Sabertooth!"

The crowds roar louder and Orga sing in the microphone.

"Next up we have Phoenix Moon Let vs Blue Pegasus Ren!"

Let and Ren step into the arena. The battle started when the bell is ring.  
"Aerial Shot!" Ren yelled.

A powerful shot of air heading at Let. However, Let dodge then quickly and Heading forward to Ren.

"Mystic Dragon Dream!" Let yelled.

A large magic beam glowing in Let arms and cross like an X. TowardRen and crash him to the wall and one knock out. Everyone was surprised about how Strong Let is.

"Ren is down! Victor is Let from Phoenix Moon!"  
A Large Roar came and Let helped Ren stand up. Ren said thanks to Let and Let said you welcome and good match. They both shank hands and head to their teammate.

"Late match us Fairy Tail B Mystogun vs Jura Neekis!

Both of them step in and ready to fight but later in the end, mystogun somehow became sweating and fell down making jura win.

Phoenix Moon: 20

Sabertooth: 19

Fairy Tail A: 18 points

Fairy Tail B: 17 point

Lamiya Scale: 16 points

Blue Pegasus: 14 points

Mermaid Heel: 3 points

Quatro Cerberus: 2 points

The second day:  
At the arena, the second game is about moving object both makes Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting were already looking sick. The first place was Nalia from Phoenix Moon,Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Risley from Mermaid Heel,Yuka from Lamia Scale,Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Natsu from Fairy Tail A, Gajeel from Fairy Tail B, and Sting from Sabertooth.

Phoenix Moon: 30

Fairy Tail A: 20 points

Lamiya Scale: 20 points

Sabertooth: 19

Fairy Tail B: 18 point

Blue Pegasus: 17 points

Quatro Cerberus: 10 points

Mermaid Heel: 9 points

"Oh todays battle we have Toby Horhorta from Lamiya Scale vs Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel!"

The battle went epic but in the end Kagura win the fight.

"On the next we have Fairy Tail A Elfman vs Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus!"  
On the battle field the fight went into chaos and both of them took a lot of damage but in the end Elfman won the Match.

"The next up match we have Mirajane Strauss vs Jenny Realight!"

The match became a swimsuit contest and a fight in the end. Mirajane became the victor and Jenny cry because she lost the bet.  
(A/N now I can place in the battle part)

"And our finally for our finally match today is Minerva from Sabertooth and Nalia from Phoenix Moon!"  
The two girls step up at the arena and ready to fight.

"Alright we all know that Minerva is one of the best members of Sabertooth. And Nalia, a beautiful young woman of the Phoenix Moon guild. If some heard of Nalia, she's one of the beautiful and one of the Strongest of the Phoenix Moon. Which one will win? The Tirgers or the Phoenix?"

"My opponent is from Sabertooth huh? Then should be fun to me to see you lost to me."Nalia smug.  
Minerva made a glared at Nalia but doesn't seem to work on her.

"You dare moke me? She glared.

Nalia stared to giggled. "So what if I am?"

"You ask for it." Minerva revealed hersadistic nature is.

"Mmmn, you intend to be the defect me? This should be fun."Nalia smug.

"Let the match began!" the bell gong.

Minerva hands started to glow and charge a mager attack. A large laser from Minerva right hand heading straight at Nalia, however, Nalia dodge Minerva attack with her amazing speed and straight at Minerva. Minerva was surprised when Nalia dodge her attack and kick Minerva face on the left while she smile. Everyone and even Sabertooth was surprised.

"WHY YOU!" Minerva scream with anger.  
Minerva magic glowing around Nalia body. Then it turn red, but it didn't have an effect oh her

"Hahahahahaha, that tickles." Nalia giggle.

"What the?!"Minerva and Sabertooth could not believe this. Minerva magic is not affecting her opponent.

"Water Snake!"

A snake made out of water, tied up Minerva body like it taking hostage. Minerva can't move her body or use her magic. Then Nalia hand started to glow with powerful light. She point her hand at Minerva and started to glow more.

"Star Arrow!"  
A star shape combined with an arrow and straight at Minerva. She scream with pain, the audiences, Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth were shock and surprised about Nalia super strong attack. Her teammate and the Phoenix Moon guild smug to know the Guild strength.

"Amazing! The Phoenix Moon Nalia has defected Minerva, one of the best six Sabertooth Mages. Phoenix Moon get 10ps!.  
The crowds cheer louder, everyone in the game notice how powerful the Phoenix Moon guild is.

"I never though this match would end up quickly. The others of the strongest 6 would of put a much better fight then this." Nalia said.  
Minerva glared at Nalia with a death look.

"You look so confused." Nalia said.

"I'm am a member of the strongest 6, how could I lose to you?!" Minerva ask with rage.

"Don't be clueless. It obvious that you weak." Nalia answer.

Everyone started to look scared about what Nalia said. Minerva made a look that she wanted to kill.

"I'm am never weak." Minerva glared.

"You're so naïve." Nalia shake her head the other way.

Minerva glared at her.

"So I guess that the rumor are true. Sabertooth is a cruel and a heartless guild." Nalia said.  
Minerva and her teammate glared at Nalia, but she didn't care.

"Glared at me all you want, it won't work. But you should know this. Nobody is match for a powerful bird like the phoenix. Soon the Phoenix Moon will be the new Number one guild instead of a heartless guild like yours." Nalia said and while walk away.

"What a cruel and heartless guild." Nalia said with her last word.

"Well that the end for today games folks. See you all tomorrow."

"Who would have thought that girl is so strong." Lucy said.

"Sounds like the Phoenix Moon is a powerful guild alright. We better be pared."Erza said.

Phoenix Moon: 40

Fairy Tail A: 28 points

Fairy Tail B: 27 point

Sabertooth: 19

Lamiya Scale: 16 points

Blue Pegasus: 14 points

Mermaid Heel: 13 points

Quatro Cerberus: 2 points

The Next Day

"Welcome to the third day of the grand magic games everyone!"

Everyone cheer with exciting.

"Our guest judge today is the Magic Council Member. the third day's competition is 'Pandemonium'. There will be one participant from each guild!"

"I will go."Erza said.

"I'll go for B Team." said Cana

"If Er-chan is coming out, let me go!"Millianna said.

"I'll take care of this." Let said.

"Good luck Let. We're counting on you."Elie said.

"I'll be going from 'Pegasus." Hibiki said.

"I will go. I'll show everyone my black lighting."Orga said.

"Despite of not knowing what kind of competition it is huh?" Minerva ask.

"Just shut up and watch the game Minerva." Ryan said.

"Leave it to me." stated Jura Neekins of Lamia Scale.

"WILD!" said Novally.

"Yesterday was my day off, my apologies. Now I'll explain the rules of Pandemonium" said the pumpkinman.  
A large castle appear out of nowhere and clear up the smoke around the area.

"This is the temple where evil monsters nest – Pandemonium. Within the temple are one hundred monsters. Well they're called that but they're really magical tools that we've created. They won't attack any of you in the audience or anything like that so relax. The monsters are divided into five levels of battle power: D, C, B, A, S. The specifics are like this, fifty 'D' monsters, thirty 'C' monsters, fifteen 'B' monsters, four 'A' monsters, and one 'S' monster. Incidentally, in regards of the kind of strength that D-Class monsters have..."

The pumpkin head man pointed up and a screen popped up, showing a ferocious monster. The beast launched towards the stone statue and smashed it with one swing.

"Ones like that, and even stronger than that. The place where one hundred of them are lurking around, and that is Pandemonium, Pumpkin." he explained,

"As the class goes up, please note that the battle power goes up exponentially. The S-Class monster has strength such that even one of the ten wizard saints can't be guaranteed to defeat. In order, each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with. This is called your'Challenge Right'. For example, if one chooses three, then three monsters will appear within the temple. If one succeeds in defeating the three, the competitor gets three points. Then, the next competitor may exercise their 'challenge right' amongst the ninety-seven remaining monsters. This will continue until the zero monsters remain, or everyone's magic power reaches zero...at which point the competition will end."

"So it's like a counting game?" Millianna ask.

"Exactly, situational judgment becomes quite important." he answered, "However, like I said before the monsters have ranks. So be it one monster or five monsters that you choose with your challenge right, it's a system where the monsters appear randomly."

"In other words...some sort of battle strategy to avoid drawing the s-rank monster will be necessary huh...?" said Let.

"If it's random, that sort of strategy wouldn't work then." said Orga said.  
Hibiki shook his head, "No with probability theory and my archive...a strategy will work to some extent."

"Points are given for the number of defeated monsters, with no regard to the monsters' rank. Once you've entered the temple, you'll be unable to withdraw until you've won." explained the pumpkin head man.

"What happens if you go down inside the temple?" Cana asked

"Then the number of points you've earned up until that turn will be as it is. The number of victories for that turn itself will be counted as zero, and you'll exit like that." informed the costumed man, "So with that, please draw your lots, everyone."

"Number one..." Erza said.

"I was thinking this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw..." said Erza, sighing.

"The luck of the draw? No, no. How should I put this? It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgment is more important than just the order of the battle-"

"No...it's not longer a game."Erza interrupted "All one hundred will be my opponents. My challenge right will be one hundred."  
Everyone is shock about what Erza said. Gray and Natsu seen to laugh with joy.

"That...that's impossible! It's not set up so that one person could possibly defeat them all!" the Pumpkin head said.

"I don't care." Erza saidwhile walking to the castle.  
Skip part.

"Un...unbelievable! Somehow...by a single person...all one hundred monsters have been defeated!Is this the true strength of the once ridiculed FairyTail! Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet dominates! A massive victory that earns no complaints!"

The crowd cheered at the sheer power and determination shown Erza Scarlet

"A...Amazing!"

"What is she...?"

"I...remember..."

"Fairy Tail's strongest female mage, Erza Scarlet!"

"TITANIA ERZA!"

"There's no way to top her, huh." said Cana, said while she drank some alcohol.  
"As expected, Er-chan's the strongest!" Millianna giggled,

"That's Ichiya-san's girlfriend for you..." said Hibiki said.

"Reckless takes a whole new meaning after seeing that..." said Novally said.

"Magnificent!" Jura said.

"Interesting, so they're not all just talk, huh...Fairy Tail.." said Minerva.

"Not bad for a bunch of Fairies" Ryan said

"Erza Scarlet. She's someone who knows Jellal well..." Kagura said.

"Amazing." Let smile.

"I don't like this."Orga said

"Coward." Let said.

Both stare with each other with a death glared but then look at the other way.  
"Pandemonium has been completely suppressedFairy Tail A earns ten points!"

"Eeeh...discussion has concluded that the remaining seven teams must finish establishing a rank order." said the pumpkin. "It's a little banal but we're prepared a simple game, Magic Power Finder or MPF. When the device is struck with magic power, that power is represented numerically. Thosenumerical values will be used to establish a ranking. We'll continue with the order that was determined previously, pumpkin."

"Then it starts with me! Here I go!" An orb appeared on on the millianna hands, spiraling were two paw like swirls."Kitten: BLAST!" as it struck the orb. There were beeping sounds made and a number flashed, "365"

"We don't know if that number is high or not, without any basis for comparison, huh." said Chapati.

"That device is used in our rune knight training as well." explained Lahar, "That's a high number, it's a level sufficient to become a squad captain."

"Next up is Quatro Puppy's Novally." Novally said and earning 124 point.

"The value is 124, kinda low, huh?" asked the announcer, moving on.

"It's my turn." .But an epic fail for getting 95 points.

"My turn.120mm Black Lighting Cannon!"Orga said.

Orga got 3825 points. Millanna got shock about Orga score.

"Next up we have Jura!"  
Jura clasped his hands together and meditated, "MEIDOU-FUGAKU!" the earth around the orb crumbled and broke. He score 8544.

"This...this is a new record for the MPF! The title of Wizard Saint isn't just for show! Now it's Cana Alberona turn."  
Cana stripped off her shirt and her tattoo was exposed. It was one of the great three Fairy Magics. "Well then...I'm going to strike." she smirked, confident, "GATHER! Oh fairy guiding river of light! SHINE! To destroy the fangs of evil! FAIRY GLITTER!" a huge explosion as heard, the orb beeped the number 9999.

"What...what is this? The MPF broke, she maxed it out! Wha...what is this guild? But luckily we have another MPF in case that one broke. Last one is Let Dahaka."  
Let step up and do his magic strength. "

Element Dragon Flare attack!" Let said.  
All elements came from his mouth and aim at the MPT. A large explosion came and saw a dragons eye popping out disappear earing him 9999 points.  
The crowd and the guilds were completely shock and then cheered for Let.

"And there goes another MPF! Both of Phoenix Moon and Fairy Tail, neither are backing down! Both Fairy Tail B and Phoenix Moon get eight points!"

"Is he a dragon slayer?!"Natsu ask.

"I think he is a dragon slayer!" Gray answer.

Today's match is Millianna from Mermaid Heel Vs Semmes!"

The match end up quickly.

"Millianna win the match! Mermaid Heel get 10P!"

"Super strong right?"Millianna ask.

"You have improve Millianna."Erza said.

"Next match is Eve From Blue Pegasus Vs Sabertooth Reserve member Ryan Presto!"

The crowds roar louder for hearing Ryan name.

"Everyone knows that Ryan is the Most Strongest Mage is Sabertooth. This should be a perfect match!"

"White Fang!" Eve yell. Eve arm forward in a clawing, creating snow that manipulated to wrap around his target.

"You're attack me with snow magic? This should be quick." Ryan said.  
Ryan head torward Eve with incredible speed and kick him in the stomach and sent him flying to the wall. A loud crash appear and Eve was knock out.

"Ryan Presto win the match! Sabertooth get 10p!"

The crowds cheer for Ryan name. Sabertooth smug and smug about the strongest 6 leader.

"So he's Ryan Presto huh?"Said the silver hair young man.  
Next match we have Fairy tail B laxusvs Phoenix Moon Elie!"  
The two step into the arena, ready to battle. The bell made his first attack.

"Lighting Dragon Roar!"Laxus yell.  
The large blast from Laxus mouth and went straight at Elle. A loud crash hear, laxus smug and so did fairy tail. But then Elle didn't seem to be harm.

"Spiral Pain!"  
A vortex of distorted air did very heavy damage to Laxus.

"That magic. It Reflector magic!"Erza said.

"Lighting Dragon Breakdown Fist!"

A large lighting form into a fist head straight at Elle.

"Reflected."Elie said.

Laxus magic attack sent back at him, but Laxus smug and ate his own attack.

"Oh yeah. I forget about that."Elie said.

"Raging bolt!"

"Distort Wave!"

Laxus felt pain on his left head and pain in his stomach.

"Lighting storm!"

Laxus hit it on the ground and somehow damage Elie.

"Gah!" Elie yelled

Laxus body somehow turn into lighting and went left and right to confused Elle. Then he attack her behind her back.

"Lightning Eruption!"

Elie shadow disappear and a large lighting bolt gave her incredible damage.

"Gaah!"

When the lighting disappear, Elie was mad.

"Solar Flare!"

A ray of light beam at Laxus from under and damage his a lot but they didn't gave up. Both kept fighting, then the bell ring. It was a draw. Both of them get five points. The crowds cheer for both of Fairy Tail and Phoenix Moon. Both Elie and Laxus shake hands for a good battle.

"Next match will be Fairy tail Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy."  
The two girls step into the arena and the gong ring. Wendy started her first attack.

"Arm X Vernier!"

"Sky god Boreas!"

Black wind appear on Chelia hand and creates two streams of black wind around her hand that spiral around it. Chelia is impressed that she manage to dodge it. Then she head straight to Wendy and said.

"Sky god's Dance!" Chelia said

Chelia creates two streams of wind from her hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target. Wendy took little bit of damage but attack Chelia with

"Sky dragon Claw!"  
It damage Chelia a little bit but both started to hold there breath in.

"Sky dragon-"

"Sky god-"

"Roar!"

"Bellow!"

Both wind created a powerful storm.

Wendy can't take anymore but Chelia can. Chelia ask is Wendy is going to give up but she refused. Chelia is ok with it and preformed her final attack.

"God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!"  
A Black winds around her hands creating feather-like blades heading straight to wendy but it miss. She was confused at the first time, but both continue the battle. Few minutes later the match ended. Both Fairy Tail A and Lamia Scale got 5 points. After then Chelia and Wendy became friends.

Phoenix Moon: 53

Fairy Tail A: 44 points

Fairy Tail B: 39 point

Sabertooth: 34

Lamiya Scale: 30 points

Mermaid Heel: 23 points

Blue Pegasus: 17 points

Quatro Cerberus: 2 points  
(I THINK)

The next day.

"Grand Magic Games, Battle Part. Naval battle. 1 participant per team. Players who leave the sphere of water will lose. The remaining person will be the victor. In the event that there two participant remaining in the sphere a special rule will be added. The 5 minute rule. If within 5 minutes one or two leave the sphere, that person will given the least points. And we've started! Day 4, games part."

"Teams after teams, are diving in!"

"It almost seems like a water sumo match."

"It looks fun. Thank you very match!"

I'm going to give it my all!" Chelia said.

"I'm not glosing this time!" Jenny said.

"Don't underestimate a mermaid!" Risley said.

"If it's water, then it's Juvia. This is Juvia expertise." Juvia said

"Haha. Sabertooth Minerva has arrive." Minerva said.

"Ahahahah. The goddess of water has appeared to the spotlight." Nalia said

Both woman from the best guilds has appear in front in everyone.

"Sabertooth Minerva! And Phoenix Moon Nalia has arrive. This heavy wave of cheering! Minerva is one of Saber Tooth's top 6! And Nalia is also one of Phoenix Moon Top 7!"

"I can't lose either, I have to make up for the first day's shame." Lucy said.

"Lucy do your best!" Natsu said

"She can use Aquarius in the water" Gray said

"This is a good match for her" Erza said

"YES!" Wendy yelled.

"I'm also here with a kind of wild…" said Rocker

"The rules are simple! If you leave the water you lose! Naval battle Commence!"  
The gong rang and the match began.

"Right off the bat, sorry everyone. Open gate of Water bearer! Gate of the Water! Aquarius! And Aqua! " Lucy said her hand get her key.  
"ARRRRG! THE WATER IS MY PLAYGRAOUND!"

"Calm down Aquarius!"

(if you want to know what Aqua looks like. She has deep blue short hair, ocean short party dress. Clam shell bikini.)  
Few people were preparing but surprised. Minerva and Nalia stood there smirking.

"I won't let you! Water Cyclone!" Juvia yelled.  
The whole water sphere turn into a whirlpool and the other were spinning. Then Jenny kick Rocker out of the sphere.

"Rocker is out!"

"Your next!" Chelia said.

"Don't under estimate the chubby!" Risley Said  
While the whirlpool stop, Nalia swim to the center and smiling.

"I think it's time I knock all of you out." Nalia Said.  
Then she cross her hands into an X and head down. Then she started to do an attack.

"Ocean…Wave!" Nalia yelled.  
A large titan wave, from top to bottom heading straight to the others players and knock them out of the Sphere. First was Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail B.  
Minerva and Lucy managed to stay in somehow.

"Amazing! Nalia push some out of the Water Sphere! Now we see why she's super strong!"

"You ok Mistress?" Aqua ask.

"I'm fine. But where is Aquarius?" Lucy ask.

"She said that she got a date. How useful she is." Aqua said but with a sweat drop.

"Not bad for the both of you." Nalia smug.

"Three are left only, now with one will win? Sabertooth, Fairy tail, or Phoenix Moon?"

"The miss is quite a demon." Sting said. And his team agreed.

"Sound like Nalia is doing so well." Said the silver hair boy.

"What can I say. She is the ultimate Water mage of course." Said the black hair boy.

"Nalia is also quite a goddess when it comes to water." Elie said.

"With my magical power I can throw both of you out of the water, but that wouldn't be satisfying… I'll see how long both of you will last." Minerva said.

"I'm so scared. Like that going to happen. This should be fun and to see you lose again you witch." Nalia tease and smug.

Minerva got anger and sent a blast of heat to Aries but Nalia somehow control it by using Water Force and hit it on Lucy.

"Heat on water!" Erza said.

Lucy was about to get her keys but she found out there are gone. She look at Minerva and she has them.

"When did she -"Lucy ask

"Water Bubble!" Nalia yelled.

When Nalia suck up the water, bubble from her mouth appear and gave Lucy a lot of damage.

"It's even heavier." Lucy said.

Time skip as the three of them fought and never give up.

"I think it time to send the both of you flying!" Minerva said.

"Will see about that." Nalia said.

"If I lose here."Lucy said.

It made Both Minerva and Nalia surprised.

"I wouldn't be able to face everyone who tried so hard. I won't betray everyone's emotions, I'll never give up!"

While listen to Lucy speech, Both Minerva and Nalia withdraw their attacks.

"What this?! Both Minerva and Nalia withdraw their attack!"

"Nice going!" Natsu said.

When Lucy look to the left, she notice that Nalia is smiling with a small tear on her eye. But when she look on Minerva side, her sadistic nature was revealed and made Lucy shock. Minerva sent a large shot of heat at Lucy and lucy got a huge pain. It shock Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Nalia for seeing that.

"HAVE YOU GOT OVER YOUR CLOUD FAIRY TAIL?! WHAT KIND OF GUILD WE ARE?! WE ARE THE NUMBER ONE GUILD! SABERTOOTH!" Minerva yelled.  
Minerva blast Lucy almost out of the sphere but then disappear and she was being Tortured by Minerva. Sabertooth made a big mean smile on Fairy Tail which gave them in rage. Minerva was laughing and blood came out of Lucy mouth. Arcadios order the game to stop, but then Snakes made out of water tied up Minerva Both hands and legs separating them. Sabertooth, Fairy Tail and everyone else in the game is shock.

"Where did these come from?!" Minerva ask and answer.

"You foolish Little Pest!"

Minerva looks where the voice is coming from, and found out it was Nalia, but this time, She is a death rage. The people and the guild saw Nalia rage and began to scared.

"What did you say?!" Minerva said with a glared.  
"A guild that only cares about their self's. How disgusting. That kind of guild should have turn into a dark guild instead. And now… you shall witnesswhat happen if you made a Phoenix in rage!" Nalia said with rage.

Nalia hands come together and created a super massaged ball of super magic energy. It glow dark green swirled around it. Minerva and the others sense it strength, and it was huge.

"Nebula Ball!" Nalia yelled.

Her attack head straight at Minerva and a huge massaged damage was gave to Minerva, as she screamed her pain and suffer what she deserved. Minerva was sent flying and made a large crash sound, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, and everyone else saw and relies never made the Phoenix Moon angry. When Nalia knock Minerva out of the sphere, she look at Lucy worried, she raised her hand (like using force on star wars) and water cover Lucy. It turn greed around her and clear away. Lucy started to woke up as she see that she was still in the water. She look around and she question herself.

"Are you ok?" Nalia ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. But what happen to that-" Lucy said but interrupted by Nalia. She points her finger and Lucy look. She was hurt badly.

"That took care of her." Nalia answer.

"You did that… but why?" Lucy ask.

"It because of your speech." Nalia answer with a smile on her face.

"It was truly beautiful and it really warm and open people hearts. With that kind hearted…. Will always be an Allie and a friend to the Phoenix Moon guild." Nalia said.

Lucy, Fairy Tail and everyone else smile about Lucy and Aries speech. It did open their hearts. Fairy Tail A look at the team Phoenix Moon and noticed that they are smile. Fairy Tail smile back and thank them for their teammate healing there comrade. Then Aries return Lucy keys and greatful too.

"Let's make this a fair fight." Nalia said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

The countdown start and the match began.

"Open Gate of the ice! Aurora!" Lucy yelled.

"You called?" Aurora ask.

"It that sexy chick again!" crowds said

"May I ask why where in a swimming pool?" Aurora ask.

"It an underwater battle." Lucy answer.

"I'll right then. Ice-Make Shark!" Aurora said.

"Water Line!" Nalia yelled.

Water form into a line and head straight to the ice shark. But it did super small damage. Then the shark attack Nalia, it was a direct hit.

"Open gate of the Light! Silvia!" Lucy yelled.

A woman dress like a goddess in white with pale skin, and an armor of gold. And white hair.

"You summon me Mistress?" Silvia ask.

"It another hot chick!"  
Mens are started to wolf whistle for four beauty in the sphere.

"if you're going to ask I'll tell you later, in the meantime can you help me out here?" Lucy ask.

"You did summon me of course soo…Holy beam!" Silvia said.  
Silvia hands shot a large beam of light and Nalia was push into out of the sphere. But then at the end Nalia was stop at the end of the sphere, it was like a wall that blocking her from getting out.

"Oww, that really hurt. In that case… Water Force!" Nalia said.  
All the water around them started to damage them a lot and Nalia control them and order the water to hurt them. Aurora, Silvia and Lucy took plenty of Hits.

"Silvia, Aurora are you two alright?" Lucy ask her spirits.

"We're fine." Aurora said.

"You go back to your spirits world and heal up." Lucy said.

"Thank you mistress." Silvia said.

They both disappear and enter the spirits world.

"Open Gate of the twins! Gemini!" Lucy Yelled.

Gemini appear but this time with Lucy swim suit on. Then they both combined there magic together, then a huge magic energy started to grow. Nalia use her water magic on them but it not working. Then she started noticed something and started to begin surprised.

"That spell!" Nalia said.  
"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…  
All the Stars, Far and Wide…  
Show me thy appearance…  
With such shine  
Otetrabiblos…  
I am the ruler of the star…  
Aspect became complete…  
Open thy malevolent gate  
O 88 stars of the heaven…  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!" Lucy yelled.

Lucy sent her attack at Nalia and Fairy Tail smile and smug at Lucy ultimate attack. Then Nalia sign and raised her hand but two of her fingers up. Urano Metria stop and everyone was shock and surprised that Nalia somehow control it. Lucy was surprised and scared. Then Nalia points her two fingers at Lucy and her Urano Metria attack her. Lucy cry with Pain and her teammate was surprised about this. Lucy was push out of the sphere and a huge crash noise heard.

"Amazing! Nalia has won the game. I see why Phoenix Moon is strong indeed. But for Lucy, is she ok?"

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

Nalia had a sad look on her face, then she close her hands together, reopen them and a bright light. Everyone notice the light coming from her hands.

"Orb of light." Nalia said.

The Orb of Light disappear from her hands and reappeared again on Lucy. It enter her body and her body glow. Her wounds disappear and she woke up.

"Are you alright?" Nalia ask.

Nalia came out of the water as she control it.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucy answer.

"That is quite an attack you gave." Nalia said.

"Oh yeah. How did you manage to control it?" Lucy ask

"That parts is a secreted. But I'll give you a hint. My secret magic can control all star magic. And control the galaxy as well." Nalia answer.

Nalia walk away but with a smile on her face. Lucy smile back. But then Minerva got up from her injuring and head straight to Nalia. Nalia look and notices that Minerva was heading straight at her. But she wasn't scared. Minerva hands glow and was about to attack Nalia, but then Nalia teammates defected her. Minerva stop as Nalia comrades guard her. Minerva was in rage. Then Nalia sigh.

"Let me guess, you want revenge on me? Well guess what, it not going to happen. You only got two choices, one, go back to your dumb teammate, or second, pick a fight on my team."

Minerva doesn't know what to decide. Team Phoenix Moon glared at her.

"Then will be a warning. If you dare hurt any of my comrades or my guild. You will face the consequences. Sabertooth." Said the Silver hair boy.

"Tec you got lucky." Minerva said

Minerva decided to head back to her team but she glared back as Team Phoenix Moon glared back.

"Now for the fourth day tag battle began! Today match will be

"Blue Pegasus Ichiya and the Rabbit! V.S. Quatro Puppy Bacchus and Rocker!"

Three mens along with the Rabbit prepared for battle. Before the battle began Ichiya told the Rabbit to show everyone who he is. everyone wanted to know who is inside the Rabbit costume. The rabbit remove his head and show himself. It was Nichiya. Everyone Surprised and and Erza started to be sick. Both Ichiya and Nichiya made a post of there so call pose. But then Bacchus Kick Nichiya and knock him out. Then both Bacchus and Rocker damage Ichiya. Ichiya use his Perfume magic and his muscle and and body grew, Ichiya face turn ugly and knock both Bacchus and Rocker. Everyone started to vomit and people started to have nightmares now. Blue Pegasus Won the first Tag battle match and Ichiya caring Nichiya to their teammates.

"Next match will be Lamia Scale Lyon and Yuka V.S. Kagura and Millianna!"  
The two team both prepared for the battle. The gong rang and they started fighting. In the end, it was a tie. Both team got five points and head to their team.

"Next Match is Fairy Tail B Jajeel Firefox and Juvia Lockser V.S. Phoenix Moon Haru Glory and Hamrio Musica."  
The crowd roar with louder cheer for both greatest guild ever. Both teammate enter the arena.

"You can do it Gajell and you too Juvia!" Fairy Tail said.

The match began and Gajeel and Juvia started their first attack. Hamrio use his magic to create a silver sword. Gajeel use Iron Dragon Roar and Juvia use Water Nebula on them. But then Both Haru and Hamrio did the same sword. But when Gajeel and Juvia attack almost get near them they disappear and later they appear behind them and the post was complete. Both Gajeel and Juvia felt pain in there stomach and fell to the ground. Phoenix Moon won the match again and help up both Gajeel and Juvia. And head to their team.

"Today Final match is Fairy Tail A Natsu and Erza V.S. Sting and Rogue!"

The crowds roar with the same as Fairy Tail B and Phoenix Moon battle. Natsu, Erza, Sting, and Rogue enter the arena. the battle bell ring and start the match.  
To be continue  
(A/N if you wondering about this story i change some part from my other story Heart of Light) one: i change Ivan name into Ryan  
second: If you wondering about Lucy keys A.K.A Ice, Water, i made up some Celestial Spirits and gate keys call Elements Key and other you going to see.  
I hope you like it, it took me forever to make this and alot of work. so i need 6 good reviews so i can continue.)


	2. old version Chapter 2

"Let's go!" Sting said.

"Yeah." Rogue said.  
but when they both almost started attacking, Natsu and Erza both high speed at them and punch them in the face. Minerva and the crowds surprised about it and Natsu started the first attack at Sting then Erza started the sceond attack at Rogue, and kick him. Sting hand-side on the ground.

"White Dragon Roar!" Sting yell.

"A laser?" Natsu ask

Sting do a spider play and move his head but Natsu avoid it.

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" Rogue said.

but then Erza use her sword at block his attack. shocking Rogue while Erza counterattack him. Then Natsu grab Rogue's face and heading forward

Sting. Once he did, he started to attack.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu said.  
they do some damage and impress with their move.

"Strong as i thought you be." Sting said.

"Do you guys really beat your dragons with that level kind of power?" Natsu ask.

"Not beat. Kill... with those very hands." Sting answer.

"Weren't they your parents?" Natsu ask again.

"That has nothing to do with you. now i'll show you the power that kill dragons. White Drive." Sting said.

"Shadow Drive." Rogue said.

"Let's go." Sting said.

"It over you trash guild." Jiemma said.

"Haa... " Sting said.

Sting punch Natsu but he block it but then the light started to hurt him.

"Receive the Judgement of holy light! Take this!" Sting said.  
then Sting punch Natsu in the face.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled.

Then Rogue kick Erza in the face.

"Shadow cannot be captured." Rogue said

Erza slash Rogue but he couldn't be hurt and punch her in the face.

"They suddenly power up!" Lily said

"Come on Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Go! They're in a must-win pattern now!" Lector yelled.

"Fro think so to!" Frosch said.

"I always look up to you. And i aim to surpass you! Now is that time!" Sting said.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.  
a mark appear from Natsu chest.

"The White dragon's claw is holy attack! a body marked by its Stigmata has it freedom taken away! and with this... I will surpass you!" Sting said.

Erza continue to slash Rogue but then still didn't hurt him.

"The Dragon that become shadow hides itself. Surely hunting ts prey." Rogue said.

Rogue then almost claw Erza but then somehow stop his attack.

"Surely hunting...what was that?" Erza ask.

"Hehe." Natsu smile.

Sting started to look confused but then Natsu dodge his attack and counterattack.

"Why...why can you move?!" Sting question.

Sting relies that the mark melt away.

" The Stigmata got burn away..." Sting said

"Pretty good aren't you? but still not good enough." Natsu said

"Don't get too full of yourself. Don't look down on Fairy Tail!" Erza yelled.

Rogue felt pain and Sting felt also pain by two of the Fairy Tail mage. Happy and everyone smile while Lector and Frosch shock.

"You guys are to amazing, no doubt about that. I'll have to use the best of my best, it white dragon's fist will even turn flames into Dragon's secret art! Holy Nova!" Sting said and yelled.

a large blast aim at Natsu and the arena turn into a huge light show. however, Natsu seem undamage by blocking his attack but his hand. Sting was surprised at the moment.

"No...Way!" Lector said

"Huh?" Frosch question.

"Your joking right?!" Orga ask.

"This wasn't preserved in my memories..." Rufus said.

Natsu glared at Sting and Sting started to sweat and scared. Lector started to drop a tear while Rogue started to attack Erza but then counterattack him. Natsu and Erza continue to attack them and both took heavy damage. Cheer come for the Fairy Tail guild while Sting and Rogue rest on the ground. the pumpkin man ask if this is the end of the match. but then Both Sting and Rogue got up.

"ha ha...as if it'd end." Rogue said

"Yeah...i know that this wall could not surpassed so easily.

"Sting-kun..." Lector started to cry.

"I know lector. it was a promise. I won't lose... for Lector sake." Sting said

then magic energy grew even more and surprise both Natsu and Erza.

"What ...what is this power...?" Erza ask.

"This...this is...?!" Fairy Tail guildmaster surprise.

"Quake before the third generation true power." Minerva said.

"Impossible! they can activate it of their own will!?

"Dragon force!" Mavis shock.

"Dragon Force huh? This be fun." Ryan smug.

"That the same form Natsu used at the tower of heaven?" Erza ask.

"but this time he developed that power from eating etherion. Even with Zero, he was able to use it after eating full magic. They're able to use the dragon's power on their own will." Jellal said.

"That's the 3rd generation of Dragon slayer." Minerva said.

"Rogue stay back. I'll be enough." Sting said

"U-until earlier Sabertooth was at a disadvantage! And now they want to go 1vs2!"

"He must be very confident."

"Wow! Thanks you!"

"He underestimating us Natsu..." Erza said

"But this feeling. He strong." Natsu said.

"Haaaaa!" Sting yelled.

Sting charge at Natsu with a high speed. Natsu try to block it but it was way to impossible to block his attack. Erza slice sting attack but he avode her attack and counterattack. Natsu attack his back but then Sting attack his with a quick attack.

"White Dragon Holy Breath!" Sting said.

"The floor of the Arena!" Fairy Tail guildmaster said.

"So he destroyed huh?" Haru ask.

"So Strong!" Gray said

"This is the power of the third generation of Dragon slayers?!"

"Erza!" Levy yelled.

"Natsu!" Romeo yelled.

"The match is continuing! please enjoy it via Lacrima verion."

"It not over yet!" Sting said.

"Fire Dragon's...Sword Horn!

Natsu attack hurt Sting a little then.

"Black Wing Armor!" Erza yelled.

Erza sent Sting in the ground, but...

"White Dragon's...Holy Ray!" Sting said.

Ray of light attack Both Erza and Natsu in heavy damage.

"Light?" Elie ask.

"Is his element holyness?" Porlyusica ask.

Sting hand glow with light while Natsu roll around and stand. Sting head striaght at him with White Dragon Punch. he sent him flying into a wall with a loud crash noise.

"He wasn't able to block it?" Droy ask.

"What happen to his enthusiasm?! Jet ask.

Sting continuing beating up both Erza and Natsu while they take what coming to them.

"Indeed Sting is strong." Lector said.

"Fro agreed." Frosch said.

Sting remember what he said to Lector when he was young. He promise to defect Natsu in front of everyone. He stand in victory and fulfill Lector promise.

"In seven years we become real Dragon slayers. The old generation is over." Rogue said.

"Yeah." Sting said.

"Not even Natsu is enough?!" Wakaba ask.

"Natsu stand up!"Romeo yelled.

"Damn this is so frustration." Macao said.

"Never thought they will lose." Let said.

"It not over yet. I can sense it." Nalia said.

"But...you were strong Natsu." Sting said

"Are they down?!"

"Wait a minute." Natsu said.

Everyone is shock but it look like Nalia was right.

"Ouuuuch." Natsu said.

"Better then i thought." Erza said.

"But... i found out all of your habit." Natsu smug.

"What?!" Sting yelled.

Rogue, Lector and Frosch was shock that they still stand while Fairy Tail, Phoenix Moon and the other guilds smile.

"The timing of your attacks, your pose when protecting yourself. Even the rhyme of your breathing." Natsu said.

"No...way. I use Dragon force!" Sting said.

"Yeah! That some great power, i'm hurting all over. jeez. For example, when you attack you turn your pivot leg to 11o' clock-"

"Natsu we can discuss about this later, anyway we shall continue that battle." Erza said.

"Yeah, but this time...I'll be enough...come on the both of you. Are you Fired up now?" Natsu smug.  
I'll leave this to you Natsu." Erza smug.

"Are you saying you will be enough? Your kidding me." Sting said.

"I have no business with you. I wanna fight against Gajeel." Rogue said.

"Then beat me and go." Natsu smug.  
Rogue surprise about what Natsu said.

"Dragon force is the same as the dragon's power. Nothing excels it in this world!" Sting said.  
Sting charged up at Natsu, however...

"Wasn't it complete?" Natsu ask.

Natsu block his attack.

"I kill Weisslogia with this power!" Sting yelled.

"I see, then i'll use this power. To fight for my friends that you made fun of." Natsu said.  
Natsu strength has increase with more power.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue yelled.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled.

The shadow disappear and Rogue suffer the pain of heat of fire.

"It not over yet!" Sting yelled.

"Gh..." Rogue said

"Come." Natsu said.

Fairy Tail, Phoenix Moon smug at Natsu for beating up both member of Sabertooth while Orga, Rufus are shock but Ryan and Minerva are not please.

"Sting-kun..." Lector said with a tear on his eyes.

"Sting!" Rogue yelled

"Yeah!" Sting yelled

Sting and Rogue combided their power together and made a huge blast.

"Holy Shadow Lighting Fang!" They both yelled.

"Dragon Slayer Ultimate Tecnique Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone was wondering that Natsu attack defected them while Lector crys and Frosch shock.

"Natsu Dragneel...I can't see the bottom...of his power..." Rogue thoughts.

"Lector...Natsu is too strong." Sting thoughts.

"The guild is a place to cultivate person's feelings." Mavis thoughts

"And to surpass wall of Strenght. Caring is stronger then any power in the world." Nalia thoughts.

"Thi-thi-thi-this is...Fairy Tail! they beat the two dragons! The winner is Fairy Tail! They are Tie with Phoenix Moon! The 4th day of Dai-matou enbu end here! You have one day to rest. The last battle will take place the day after tomorrow! The last day is a survival battle where all guild members of each guild particpate. Who will be the Winner?! Looking forward to it!"

"Thank you!"

"I know this would happen." Bob said

"I should have expected this." Goldmine said.

"Our target for the last day has change." Said the guildmaster of Lamia Scale.

"Come." said Makarov said

"Let beat Fairy Tail and Phoenix Moon!"

"Wait for me gray." Lyon said

"Laxus...the grandson of Makerov." Jura said.

"Erza." Kagura said

"Gageel." Ren said.

"Let's have fun Natsu-kun."

"Lector?" Frosch ask.

Lector didn't respond but with tear and cry and Frosch felt the same.

"I never thought Fairy Tail would be even with us." Musica said.

"I told you so." Nalia said.

"This should be a fun fight." Elie said.

"Too bad for Sabertooth." Let smug.

"Let's so who the strongest guild but with a fair fight." Haru said.

"Who would've thought those two would lose." Orga said.

"Hehe...this was an interesting fight. I memorized it all." Rufus smile.

"Huhu. People will flock here for a while." Orga smile.

"Supposing they have the time to..." Minerva smile.

"Run away. Because there is somebody you know who that not liking this." Ryan smile.

In the cheer of the crowds, Jiemma boil with rage for seeing his top mages defected. people notice him and flee out of the arena.  
"Don't cry for a tie with a guild." Natsu thoughts.

"Let's fight again." Natsu smile with joy.

"Complete defect...if Gajeel...is as powerful as Natsu...How could i overestimate myself." Rogue thoughts.  
To be continue.  
(A/N i'll continue untill the next manga come out)


	3. old version 3

"July 6th Grand Magic Games Tournament Final Day.!"

Scream of cheer roar from the sky and people wait to see this for to long.

"It finally here! The Festival that the blood of every mages pumping, the final day of the Grand Magic Tournament! Whether it be tears or smile ... our winner guild decided today! Brought to you and me, Chapaty and explained by formal council member yajima-san."

"Hello."

"And our Very Special Guest! The offical mascot of the Grand Magic Tournament, Mato-kun."

"Pumpkin."

"Is it really alright for you to be a judge Mato-kun?"

"It fine pumpkin! Everyone, do your best pumpkin!"

"And here we have it, the entrance of the teams!"

"Currently in 8th place, will they make a big come-back? The hunting hounds, now dubbed as little dogs... Quatro Puppys! Follow by Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Mermaid Heel! Fairy Tail B! And currently in third place... will they just fall from their throne? Or re will they reclaim the title of the strongest?! Sabertooth!

The sabertooth team dress up in new clothes.

"What this? They're given off a different vibe today...?"

"Did they regain their spirits?"

"So cool pumpkin!"

"And sceonds place is now the guild that will claim the throne and the title of the strongest... Phoenix Moon!"

Team Phoenix Moon enter the ring but this time Nalia and Elie in different clothes. (both of them dress as goddesses. Elie dress in white clear cape in the top and full near her legs. And slim dress without sleeves and a golden feathers close her stomach and white slippers And Nalia same thing with the slim dress but without the cape. One fold long sleeves and reach to her stomach. Dress reach to her feet. White in the top and blue in the bottem. same for the sleeves. slippers shoes that with lines togethers with her legs.) All of the crowds cheer and the guild except Sabertooth suprised and smiles and even jealous.

"And the current 1st place! The guild that called the strongest seven years ago, has completely revived! The entrance of...Fairy Tail A!"

Team Fairy Tail A enter the Arena and also change clothes.

"With there weapons...their magic...and bonds strung between their comrade. With an all member participation survival game... WE BEGAN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES TOURNAMENT! The battle field is the entire town of Crocus. Every guild is already spread out and on standby. As they wander the streets, if they meet a member from another guild, they're have engage in a fight. When the opponent loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue battle, the winning guild gets one point added. futhermore...each guild will need to appoint one of there members as a leader. This is kept secret from the other guilds. If the leader is defected, the opposing guild will gain five points. The maximum points that you can get from this game is 45. all guilds still have a change of winning. Whether the guilds move as one or separate will be reliant on their individual battle strategies. WHO WILL BE THE ONE TO CLAIM THE GLORY OF THE TOP IN MAGIC. THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES TOURNAMENT...START NOW!"

"LET'S GO!" Yelled team Fairy Tail A and B.

"So it's finally began, the finals."

"As i thought, most team have chosen to split up their members."

"Everyone do your best, Pumpkin!"

"Sabertooth members are all powerful individuals, so they're split up. The Phoenix Moon members also did the same thing while each of them are powerful individuals. There are also those who have paired up. Or even made trio."

Rufus noticed something strange ahead.

"What wrong Rufus.?" Orga ask.

"Their not Moving." Rufus said.

"Er...this is...?What could this be? Fairy Tail A and B...All members have their eyes closed and aren't moving an inch!"

"What do you guys think there doing?!" Makarov ask.

"W-what this all about?" Lisanna ask.

"Beat me." Cana said.

"The early birds gets the worms, guys!" Max said

"Hurry up and move it!" Elfman yelled.

"Whilst the bizarre lack of action from Fairy Tail A and B does bother us. One team already come into contract another ther!"

"I'll seal his magic." said Yuka.

Then Toby claw his with his claws.

"Damn, It's two people!" said Nobarly.

Lamia scale point raised two point.

"It's shame our Opponet are girls." Ren said.

Blue Pegasus point raised up two points.

"The points are moving! Fairy Tail A and B still has yet make a move."

"Whilst you're doing that. Lamia is out crushing pupies."

Two point for Lamia scale.

"In this game, as long we have Jura, we can't lose." said the Ooba-something.

"She's right. Isn't there anyone who can defect Jura?"

"Defect him huh?"

Jura look for the voice behind his winds of circles around Jura gave his to much damages and knock him out.

"I believe we can, tee hee." Elie said.

"Inpossible!" said the guildmaster of Lamia Scale.

"There go's Jura. Look like the Phoenix Moon members are able to take down Jura."

5 point raise for Phoenix Moon.

"It turns out, The Phoenix Moon guild has now in the Strongest Guild!"

"AAAAHH?!" said Makarov.

"I wonder?" Bacchus ask.

"Bacchus?" Yuka ask.

"We're Invisible alright!" Toby said.

A blink light from the sky. Bacchus notices it and question it. then Sting Slam Bacchus to the ground.

"It Sting!"

"Ouatro Puppy leader Bacchus has been defected, Five point go's to Sabertooth."

"Shit! We got done in!" Yuka said.

"Let's take him down with the two of us!" Toby said.

Sting notices something coming.

"Wha-" Yuka said

"Ugah!" Toby said.

"Kagura is here!"

Mermaid heel gain two points.

Kagura was about to attack Sting but then.

"He disappear?" Kagura ask.

"It's fine, just stay away from Kagura and Any of those Annoying Phoenixs." Minerva said.

"You're death you witch." Nalia said outloud.

"My guesses that she heard it."

"Meow" Millanna said.

"Ugh!" said Rocker.

" Mermaid and Lamia are both rising quickly."

"More like Puppy just got decimating."

"Keep your eyes on the numbers. but, Fairy Tail A and B has yet to move."

"What the blazes is this?!" Makarov question.

"That is Precisely why...we remain calm. I have been Analying the enemies's magical power, psychology and movement patterns...everything from the past 4 days is now in my head. With that in mind, I carried out many simulations."

"First...What the...?" Romeo ask.

"The movement of the enemies and the result... everything has gone according to my calculations so far. I've already conveyed the plan with them. To lead my comrades to victorywithout fail...This is my battle. FAIRY TAIL STAR STRATEGY ACTIVATE!" Mavis order.

"Roger!" said Fairy Tail A and B.

"Fairy Tail has made a move!"

"Spread out accordingly! Move to your designated point! At this point, there is 97% probabitlity that rufus will take action." Mavis said.

"I see you, I really can't have you looking down on my wounderful power. Let's clean you all up at once, shall we? Memorie-Make StarFall Sky!" Rufus said.

"This magic is-"

"The one that decimation all compeptition on the first day."

"So pretty Pumpkin!"

"If evasive action is taken within 2 second of seeing that in the sky, it can be dodge." Mavis said.

Team Fairy Tail A and B dodge Rufus attack without being scratch.

"Like we'll fall for the same move again!" Gray said.

"This spell is thunder based, so Laxus only has to put a guard." Mavis said.

"Hmph." Laxus said.

"What?! He withstood it?!" Rufus shock.

"The enemy will be shaken, and his thought process disturbed. With that accomplishhed, the comfused Rufus has a 68% change of approaching us. There is also a 32% change thathe will just stay on standby where he is... but even in that case, it does not affect our plan." Mavis said.

"What's the first talking about?" Max ask.

"Beat me." Elfman said.

"The fairy star strategy?" Lisanna ask.

"All i get is that it's suppossed to be a strategy that let us win." Cana said.

_"Erza will now proceed northwest and come into contack with the enemy." _Mavis said.

"Geh Erza?!" Jenny said.

"It's just as the first described. What a terrifying person." Erza said.

_"OLITERTE!" _Mavis order.

"KYAAA!" Jenny yelled in pain.

Fairy tail A raised one point.

"Gajeel will take on the enemies in the south, obliterate." Mavis order.

"Sorry Bros!" Gajeel said while casting Iron dragon roar.

"UWAH!" Eve said.

"Shit! Hibiki, try to escape on your own!" Ren said.

Fairy Tail B Raised up 2 points.

"There's someone in Fairy Tail whose calculations exceed that even of my archive?" Hibiki ask.

"Apparently so." Gray answer.

Hibiki got shock and surprised that Gray appreared out of nowhere, then frost him into ice.

"Gray will come into contack with the opponent fleeinginto the fountain plaza, obliterate. From then on, he moves directly to point B4" Mavis said.

Fairy Tail A raised up 1 point

"They've move back to the top! There Fairy Tail!"

"Awesome! What Going on?"

"We did it!"

"The first's predictions are spot on!"

"Yahoo!"

Juvia and Lucy will stay as support whilst scoution for enemies. Laxus will stay on course to point F-8. Erza go to S-5. There should be enemy activity in that vicinity." Mavis order.

"I-I remember now... the first nickname...with that extraordinary startegic mind, the first has complied victories... First Strategist Mavis." Makarov said.

"So she could actually do something after all..." Macao said.

"Not just a cute kid then." Wakaba said.

"Well... the first did create Fairy Tail." Alzack said.

"Ichiya-san please forgive me..." Hibiki said.

"Hmph. Leave the rest to-" Ichiya was about to say something but then.

"An opening." Natsu said.

"Meeeeeee!" Ichiya yelled.

"It Natsu from Fairy Tail A! Blue Pegasus leader Ichiya has fallen! 5 points awarded!

Fairy Tail A points raised up to five and matched the Phoenix Moon guild.

"And Celia defeats Risley! They reach 45!"

"Sorry." Celia said.

"Don't look down on mermaid!" Risley said.

"Fairy Tail A and the Phoenix Moon Guild are at first place. Fairy Tail B and Sabertooth are at sceond. And Lamia Scale are at Third place. Mermaid Heel is at fourth place.

"Two team are now tie for first, the match is really heating up isn't it?"

"Hmm...and now Blue Pegasus is completely decimation..."

"The numbers of people left has gone down quite a bit, Pumpkin."

"From now on, I predict the battles will become quite difficute." Mavis said.

"So, what are we going to do about the Phoenix Moon members that just enter?" Kinanna ask.

"Did you Consider that?" Laki ask.

"I did, but i have not managed to come up with a conclusion. That's just how strong they are.

"There's no room for us breathe with the fiercesome battles continuing one another one after another! And I bet we can expect even more to come!"

Somewhere in the city.

"I was told that i'd find you here...by the first." Gray said.

"Well, well... Iseem to... forgotten you. Will you manage to make me remember? Rufus ask.

"Don't bother trying. I'll end you right here." Gray glared.

"Teeheeheeheeheeheehee...i see that someone want revenge... and another one has Amnesia. How funny. But...this should be fun to watch the two of you fight right before my eyes."

Both Gray and Rufus remember that voice and look to the right. Gray look surprised and Rufus look in rage.

"It you...!" Gray said.

To be continue.

(A/N I'll work more in the next Manga and guess who enter the room. Vote who it is. i'll give hint, that person is from the Phoenix Moon guild. so vote who it is. Happy Halloween. Brahahahahahahaha! also does anyone know how to make a poll i kind of got a problem making one. )


	4. old version 4

"It you!" Gray said.

the person who enter the libery is none other then Elie from the Phoenix Moon Guild. She look happy and wait to see the fight.

"In the libery area, we have Gray of Fairy Tail A, Elie from Phoenix Moon, and Rufus from Savertooth!"

"Is this part of your calculations too first? Romeo ask.

"Yes." Mavis answer.

"So, it's a certain win for Gray then!" Warren said.

"I don't know." Mavis said.

"What?!" Elfman said.

"But, it is vival that he wins. The man called Rufus is a key person on Sabertooth's Strategy. And as for Elie, for some reason, something is blocking me to seeing the Phoenix Moon Stategy.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_"So what the deal? that Rufus guy's got a check on everyone location?" _Gajeel ask.

_"Exactly." Mavis answer. _

_"So in other words, we have to defect Rufus first." _Erza said.

_"Let me deal with him." _Gray said.

_"Gray-sama..." _Juvia said.

_"It should be okay, right first?" _Gray ask.

_"According to my calculations, your ability isn't very compatible with Rufus...the probability of you winning is..." Mavis was about to finish but then. _

_**"I don't care about that!" **_Gray yelled.

_"The Phoenix Moon may have save Lucy, and pay Sabertooth back for what they're done to us. Please allow me to fight, as a mage of Fairy Tail."_ Gray said.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Sometimes, emotion can overcome calculations." Mavis said.

Gray, Rufus and Elie look to each other to ready for battle.

"Please show me. The power of your emotions." Mavis beg.

"Ah yes, I remember you, I believe i have important business with you." Rufus said with a glared.

"Well i'm afraid that this business of your's will have to wait, but only in you survive. This is your battle." Elie look at Gray and wish him for luck. "I'll enjoy this view of battle, bye." Elie said and vanish.

"Here I come, you masked Bastard!" Gray said in rage.

Rufus close the book shot.

"Ice-make...Freeze Lancer!" Gray yelled.

Rufus dodge his attack and broken the chair.

"Memorize." Rufus said.

"You won't get away! Ice Impact!" Gray yelled.

Rufus dodge again.

"Memorize." Rufus said.

"What are you muttering over there?" Gray ask.

"Memories can become weapons. I memorize 'magic that i've seen', and used that as a base, i give shape to new magic." Rufus answer.

"What's that supposed to mean." Gray ask again.

"My memories of you are 'ice' magic. And my memories of Orga is 'Lighting' magic. I remember. Memory-make...Freezing sword of black lighting!" Rufus answer and attack.

Black Lighting appear and turn into ice on the floor.

"GUAH!" Gray yelled.

"Gray!" Jet.

"That guy...he can create his own original magic?" Droy ask.

"Fanged Pillars of Turbulence!" Rufus yell out a spell.

Tornadoes appear and directed at gray.

"Shield!" Gray yelled.

"Shield memorize. And Forgotten." Rufus said.

Gray sheld somehow disappear.

"The shield disappear?!" Gray said.

"GUAAAHHHH!" Gray yelled while flying.

"For real?"

"He can make things forgotten as well?"

"That Rufus can really make any type of magic he wants..." Lisanna ask.

"So any magic he's used before can't be used again?!" Cana ask.

"That way too unfair!" Elfman said.

"This battle is a song from me to you, your requime. Carve it into your memories, that you cannot defect me." Rufus said.

Gray for some reason take of his shirt.

"Well...I wonder..." Gray wonder.

"He Stripped!"

"He Stripped!"

"He Stripped!"

"Gray-sama." Juvia blush.

"Ever since i've had the mark of Fairy Tail on me...I've never lost to the same Opponent twice." Gray said.

"Well then, you have some kind of plan?" Rufus ask.

"Ice-Make-"

"Memorize" Rufus said.

"Unlimited!" Gray finish.

Rufus started to be shock.

Many blades of ice were made by Gray. There are like hundreds.

"This is-?!"

it continue to make more swords of ice.

"What remarkable shaping speed!" Rufus said in shock.

"Did you memorize that?" Gray ask

"So that it!" Macao said.

"If he makes that many that in one go...!" Wabaka said.

"My memorization can't keep up!" Rufus said in shock.

"One sided chaotic dance!" Gray yelled.

The blades made out of blades attack Rufus with a cold frezzing chill and cover him in ice.

"NUUUAAAAAAH!" Rufus yelled in pain.

"But! it's too bad it's an ice element! I've already memorized flames that can destroy ice! Memory-make Karma of the burning Field!" Rufus yelled.

The fire cover up Gray and the ice around him. melting the ice out but...Gray walk thought the fire and gave Rufus a scared.

**"I've memorized...Stronger flames." **Gray said.

"Ice Bringer!" Gray yelled.

"NUAAAAAAAAHH!"Rufus yelled in even more pain with ice. Rufus then fall down to the ground and accepted his defect. Mavis is relief and Juvia is greatful. Gray catches Rufus's hat in the air and Wore it on his head.

"It Gray! Fairy Tail's victory! Rufus has been Eliminated!"

Everyone in the arena look into the Lamcrima, Fairy Tail Happy and same for the rest of the guild, but as for Sabertooth...there were shock to see one of the five strongest has been knock out.

"What?! Rufus is out?!" Orga yelled.

Minerva didn't relies that there were able to defect Rufus.

Gray hear a clap with congratulations tone.

"Well done. Well doone!"

Elie reappear with a smile, which made Gray happy.

"I thought that you were going to lose, but instead...you defected him with your own heart and strength. Well done." Elie smile.

"Thanks."

"I see you got your revenge...i'm sure he'll get revenge on you soon. but let me ask you one question...why one earth did you stripped?" Elie blush about the question.

"It my kind of thing." Gray answer.

"Mmn. i see your quite a hit for the girls around. You got some Fangirls now. And your quite handsome too with that hat and seeing your abbs. You look like a cowboy when you do that. But your clothes are torn from that battle." Elie said.

"It fine really. I deal with this sometimes." Gray answer.

"My, you sure are a smooth talker. You know you can keep the hat, it suit you. But i think you will look cool with some new clothes." Elie said

"Nalia!" Elie yelled out to Nalia name. She appear with her clothes just like when she enter in the fourth day.

"Yes?" Nalia ask.

Nalia look around and saw Gray abbs and wearing Rufus hat. Nalia blush.

"Elie..."

"Yes?" Elie ask.

"Who the hot guy with the hat?" Nalia ask.

"It Gray." Elie answer.

"Gray? Wow you look like a Handsome Cowboy." Nalia said.

"I said that already. anyway can you get him new clothes?" Elie ask.

"Right now? Fine, let's see." Nalia said.

Nalia look at Gray from top to bottom. She then got an idea.

"I got it! hold it for a moment." Nalia said.

Nalia look like she is praying then a yellow arua around Nalia, then twinklys stars appears and disappear in the sky. Gray Body and pants started to glow, Gray is suprised and so is everyone else. A yellow glow on top on Gray hair, when Nalia stop Praying and the yellow arua dissappear, the glow on Gray body and top of Gray hair dissappear and he wearing to new attracted clothes and hat with a tie around it and made all womens and girls fall for Gray. Juvia started to faint for seeing Gray even more handsome.

"Um Nalia, i think you overdid it with the clothing. you got him more fangirls." Elie said with a sweat.

"So what, i did the samething with the others guys and the girls, anyway see ya." Nalia said and dissappear.

Gray and Elie heard a moan from Rufus.

"Please forgive me...Sir Ryan." Rufus said.

"Sir Ryan?" Gray ask.

"I think he's talking about the Black Angel of Sabertooth." Elie answer.

"Black angel?" Gray ask again.

"Ryan is Sabertooth most powerful mage in Sabertooth and the commadder in Sabertooth." Elie answer.

"Rufus here was train Ryan, that why he very strong to other mages. if i remember it from Nalia, Ryan train five members of Sabertooth into the Strongest 5. All of Sabertooth members obey his command. The Strongest 5 is Ryan loyal henchman. I'm sure Ryan is not please with Rufus defect. " Elie explain.

With Elie told Gray about who is Ryan, he look at Rufus looking worry, but i didn't matter to him.

"Anyway...Seen your here. I afriad i have to fight you too." Gray said.

elie started to giggle.

"You think you can defect me? i think not. but are you brave enough to face me in my Dungeon? Elie said and ask.

"Dungeon?" Gray ask.

"Look outside and find out." Elie said.

Gray walk outside and everyone look up in the sky. There are Five floating Island. A pegasus along with it rider fly down to the libery area. Elie got into the pegasus and fly up to the tower of the floating island. Then a lamcrima and saw Haru, Elie, Musica, Nalia, and Let in different hideout.

"I can tell that you guys are surprised about seeing the floatings island around." Musica said.

"If you mages are brave enough to face in our dungeon, you got guts, but if you don't, your cowards." Haru said

"I'll dought they will make it here to face us." Let said.

"But it will be fun to face you and see you fall before us." Elie said.

"And it will put on quite a show for the crowds too. this should be fun." Nalia said and giggle.

The lamcrima was cut of then a giant hawk with too canes like the Egyptian. It talk with a deep mighting voice.

"IF YOU WANT TO FACE MY MISTRESS AND HER COMRADE, THEN TALK TO THE COLOSSUS MADE OUT OF ICE. I SHALL REVIEW THE LOCATION OF THE COLOSSUS." Said the Egypt hawk.

It put it staff like a mighting warning and use his magnifying glass to the sun into a beam of fire and shown the location of the colossus. on the fountian area.

To be continue.

(A/n flew ther i finish this hope you like it.)


	5. old version 5

**Sorry for the late update, it because the manga didn't to much of the grand magic games. once again i'm so very sorry. Hope you enjoy this. And another thing. seen nobody vote about should i change it ot not. i decided to continue it. **

**Nomal P.O.V**

Everyone saw the colosses of ice in the fountain area and notices that the games will be a huge epic battle and never be forgotten.

"What an unexpected surprised! This will be an epic show folks. This show will show that who's will be the new or the same strongest guild!"

"Yes indeed."

"So cool punpkin!"

Fairy Tail, and the other guild know that this will be an epic battle between there guild and the Phoenix Moon guild.

"Look like this will be a long time match."

"Indeed."

"But very cool! pumpkin."

"I guess we have to fight them in there dungeon?" Erza ask.

"Well it look like i have to choice." Minerva said.

"The ultimate showdown is beganing." Nalia said.

Some of the members in the games are heading to the colossus in the fountain, and some are fighting.

"First, do you have a plan for this?" Romeo ask.

"Not yet. Until i have memorize this, then i can explain the plan. in the mean time, let's watch the games." Mavis said.

Lamia Scale heading to the fountain area wo speak with the colossus. mean while.

"Sabertooth...is crumbling...moreover...Sting."Minerva said.

Sting P.O.V

"Lector..." Sting said while what happen.

_**Flashback **_

**On Sabertooth Crocus Graden **

**"Sting... Rogue. Explain that disgrace." Jiemma said. **

**Everyone in the Sabertooth guild was in a meeting. Sting and Rogue were nomal clothes while Minerva, Orga, and Rufus smile for their Excuse. **

**"Words are not needed, it was our complete defect...Natsu had yet to even use his lighting imbued flames, and yet he still achieved a perfect victory." Rogue said. **

**"His strength exceeded our wildest imaginations. Natsu Dragneel." Sting said. **

**"Are those really the words of the ones that belong to the strongest guild? Are they? Who permitted you to show such a disgraceful sight? Who told you to go there and lose? You're tainted the name of the strongest guild!" Jiemma said and yelled. **

**Jiemma uses his shockwave to sent Sting and Rogue in the ground. **

**"Rogue!" Frosch said. **

**"Sting!" Lector said. **

**"You are not worthy of carrying Sabertooth's name!" Jiemma yelled. **

**Jiemma first kick Sting and then punch Rogue in the face. **

**"Erase them! Erase your guild chests!" There is no weaklings in my guild! We don't need Losers!" Jiemma yelled. **

**"But master...Sting and Rogue both tried really hard They may have lost this time, but i'm still proud of them." Lector said. **

**"Lector..." Sting said. **

**"People taste defect, and become even stronger...Sting has definitely learnt a lot in this battle." **

**"And who are you?" Jiemma ask. **

**"Don't kid me master. I do have the guild crest on me, after all i'm a member too." Lector explain. **

**"And why do cats and dogs have a guild crest that I place my highest pride in, the Sabertooth crest? DISAPPEAR!" Jiemma question and yelled. **

**Sting, Rogue and Lector about what he mean, then a huge explosion attack on Lector.**

**"Lector!" **

**"Sti..n...g" Lector said with his last words.**

**While Sting, and everyone else saw with a shock on there eyes expect Minerva. Smoke sign show that he been vaporised. **

**"A..ah...Lector was...he was vaporised..." Frosch scared and shaking. **

**"Frosch!" Rogue while hugging Frosch. **

**"Rogue!" Frosch said while scared. **

**Sting began to cry for seeing what happen. **

**"Just more and more eyesores...cat's getting our guild chest." Jiemma said. **

**Sting begain cry outloud. **

**"You're embarrassing youself, Sting." Jiemma said. **

**"What have you done...What have you done?!" Sting said while cry for lector. **

**"SILENCE! JUST FOR A CAT..." Jiemma was aabout to finish untils Sting use his rage with White dragon punch on Jiemma. Everyone is shock and suprised to see Sting overpower their guildmaster. Except Ryan who look like he been thinking. Jiemma spit out of his blood, while Sting still cry for lector. **

**"Perfect." Minerva said. **

**"How dare you...how dare you lay your hands on Lector." Sting said. **

**Everyone witness Sting overpower their master. **

**"Sting..." Rogue said. **

**"What just..." Frosch ask. **

**"That enough." Minerva said. **

**Sting look at Minerva while Jiemma suffer his pain. **

**"it appears as though my father reign of terror ends here. Sting has made short work of him. as such, he is a suitable candidate to become the new master." Minerva said. **

**"Minerva...you bitch...just what are you..." Jiemma was about to question his daugther, but she interrupt. **

**"Shut your mouth. Loser have have no say. Have you decency to obey your own rules?"Minerva ask. **

**Jiemma clench. **

**"Sting...your loss...to the one they called Natsu..." Minerva said. **

**"Is a shining example of the 'Power of power...of emotions..." Sting said. **

**"You were unwittingly conitioned by my father. "Nakama are useless. Absolute power rules all." But deep down inside, that is not the man you are. The proof lies in the torrent of power unleashed by the feeling you had for Lector. Now that Obtained that power...you will surpass Natsu."Minerva explain. **

**"Ma'am...I..." Sting was about to say something until. **

**"Do not worry. Lector lives." Minerva said. **

**Sting look shock for hearing what she said. **

**"I sent him to a special place with my magic." Minerva said. **

**"Is...that true...ma'am?" Sting ask. **

**"Lector is alive..." Frosch smiled. **

**"You have my heart felt thanks ma'am! Hurry and bring Lector back... you really...I can't thank you enough." Sting said with joy. **

**"Quit your sniveling." Minerva silence Sting joy. **

**Some in the guild look scared.**

**"I won't hand Lector over until we've won the grand magic tournament." Minerva explain. **

**"Ma'am...I don't understand...I beg of you...return Lector now!" Sting cry. **

**"This apple may have fallen far fromthe tree. But i do agree with his stance that Sabertooth be view as the best guild. Show everyone the new power you've wrought, and with it the victory that we so rightly deserve. I advised you not to cross me. Remember that Lector that Lector's life rests in my hands." Minerva blackmail Sting. **

**Sting have no choice, but to do what Minerva said. however, Blades surrounderd Minerva top to bottom and to her neck. **

**"Don't get too cocky Minerva. Don't forget that i'm still here. if you don't, get the wax out of you ears and open your eyes. Only I will make the choices here." Ryan said with a glared at Minerva faces. **

**Everyone in the guild fears Ryan glared. **

**"Sting." Ryan said. **

**"Yes...Sir Ryan?" Sting ask. **

**"Do you really think that Lector is alive?" Ryan question. **

**"But...Sir Ryan...Lector is Alive...she told me so!" Sting cry. **

**"There are some people that you can trust. But not Minerva, Remember Sting, you unlock the power that you use on Jiemma... and Minerva here is blackmailing you." Ryan said.**

**"Blackmail..." Sting ask. **

**Everyone else agreed with Ryan point. **

**"If Minerva is telling the Truth...then she should have showed that Lector is alive." Ryan explain. **

**Sting understand now. Minerva was blackmailing him to win the games. **

**"If she lying, she just using you."**

**Sting glared at Minerva. **

**"So tell me Minerva, show us that Lector is alive." Ryan said with a glared. **

**"Well..."Minerva was about to say something until. **

**"Minerva. You surely are the most untrusted person in the world but unless you have proved that Lector is alive. Then teleport him or i'll force you or i'll do it myself." Ryan said. **

**"Of course Lector is alive." Minerva was about to say something until Ryan blades got closer to her. **

**"This will be your final warning Minerva. You have one chance, you final one. However Jiemma is right about Sabertooth should as the best guild. but this will be you last warning." Ryan said and his blades disappear. **

**"Sting." Ryan said. **

**"Yes." Sting ask. **

**"Until we win the games, I'll force Minerva or i'll teleport him myself. But if she's lying...you have no choice but admint that Lector move on." Ryan said. **

**Sting began to cry a little bit of him tears. **

**"Not only that. I'll give Minerva the sames way as you did to Jiemma, and make sure they good as dead. Remember Sting. You and I are equal, So one of us will be the new guildmaster of Sabertooth. Remember that i'm more wise then you. However i'll make the choices here. I hope your ready for the final match. But only if you win. if we didn't, you know the rest." Ryan said. **

_**FLACHBACK END**_

"**Victory shall be mine. At any and all cost." **Sting said with a glared.

Meanwhile Fairy tail A head to the colossus.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Said a deepguardian statue.

Fairy Tail A don't know who he's talking too, but check to see who it, and Minerva is talking to it.

"Take me to Nalia, i have unfinish business with her." Minerva said.

"SO...LADY NALIA IS RIGHT ABOUT THAT. THAT MEANS THAT I CANNOT LET YOU FACE LADY NALIA." the Colossus said.

"**You dare let me destory you?" **Minerva glared but the colossus has no fear.

"YOU CANNOT DESTORY ME. I LIVE ON THOUGH OUT THE STARS." The Colossus said.

"Fine. then i teleport there." Minerva smug.

"DID I MENTION THAT THE ENTIRE AREA OF EACH ISLANDS IS PROTECTED BARRIOR THAT BLOCK ANYONE FROM TELEPORTING? AND NOT YOURSELF, YOUR TEAM AND FAIRY TAIL WILL GO FOR THE FIRST DUNGEON." Said the Colossus.

"**GRRRRRRRRR...Nalia you pest..." **Minerva said.

"Watch it you. Or you want to be dead right. It will be best if you watch it." Said Nalia in the sky.

"Whatever, just do it." Minerva said.

"VERY WELL." Said the Colossus.

A magic circle appear under Minerva and teleport to Somewhere.

"You mean that we have to fight someone in the first one?" Gray ask.

"Well look like we have no choice. Let head to the collosses and fight who is the first one in the Phoenix Moon guild." Erza said.

**"**Right." Fairy Tail A said.

**TO BE CONTINUE. **

**(A/N ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS WAITING FOR THE CHAPTER AND I WAS...THAT PART IF PRIVATE. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT)**


	6. New chapter

**A/N Hey guys, i would like to say that i got tired of the other story part so i decided to make version part with the manga part and with my version as well, in other word, that part is cancel. if you have any question Pm me k? any i hope you like it and understand. **

N.O.V pov

"Sabertooth? Phoenix Moon?" Natsu ask.

"A tiger with Sabers for teeth...Sabertooth and Gigantic bird with fire wings and body... Phoenix Moon, get it?" Romeo said.

"Tenma and Lamia even Disregrad them... But the strongest one is the Phoenix Moon guild, They're currently the strongest mage guild in Flore." Romeo explain.

"I never heard of them." Gray said.

"They're weren't anything special 7 years ago." Alzack explain.

"You're saying they grew suddenly over these last seven years?" Gray ask.

"It started when Sabertooth guild master recruited five very strange, but very capable mages. As for Phoenix Moon guild master recruited seven very strange, but very capable mages." Max said.

"5 people from Sabertooth and seven people from Phoenix Moon?" Lucy ask.

"Ohh? I like his each of them Style." Natsu said.

"So what rank does that leave our guild in now?" Wendy Ask.

"You really wanna know?!" Happy shock.

"You haven't heard yet?" Carla ask.

"Ehh?" Wendy ask.

"Absolute last place?" Romeo answer.

"A super tiny weak little guild." Alzack said

"The weakest guild in flore" Bisca said.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry for asking!" Wendy shock.

"KAAAAHAHAHAHAH! Heh sound great! How interesting!" Natsu yelled.

"Wha?" Gray ask. You don't get it?! I'm looking forward to chance to try and climb our way higher! How many Opportunities like that do you get?! I'm getting all fired up now!" Natsu explain ans answer.

"Ah, geez." Gray bored.

"Ahahahahaha..." Lucy laugh.

"Natsu-nii is just the same as ever." Romeo smile.

"Yeah, i'm excited too!" Wendy said proud.

"Hey, have you guys seen Gildarts...?" Cana ask.

"What now? Are you lonely are aren't next to your daddy for a second?" Gray smile and Laugh.

"Jerk!" Cana yelled.

"Ahh! Sorry...!" Gray apologize.

"No, it fine...don't worry..." Lucy said.

_"She was noticed by Gray-sama?!" _Juvia said in her mind with anger.

"If you're looking for Girdarts...then master...er...I guess i have to call him Makarov now..." Cana said.

"I think master is fine." Lucy said.

"He went with master to the old Fairy Tail Building." Erza answer.

"Alright! I'd better take this chance to go to my work!" Cana said.

"Cana devotion towards Gildarts is really amazing, isn't it?" Happy ask.

_"What about your devotion to carla?" _Pantherlily ask in his mind about happy feeling for carla.

"That's the most powerful strength of this guild." Carla answer.


	7. second new chapter

**I'm really sorry for being late i was busy.**

The beginning of the grand magic games. All people look up at the screen provided in the room we were placed in and I saw man who had a small face, an elderly male with humongous eyebrows, and a beautiful woman with light, wavy flowing hair tied in a nice little ponytail.

"I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola." explained the younger male announcer, "And former council member Yajima-san has joined us as a commentator. Thank you for being here, Yajima-san."

"My pleasure." replied the elderly former council member.

"For Day One's Guest, we've invited the sparkling Ms. Fiore, Jenny Realight-san of Blue Pegasus." continued Chapati.

"We're gonna win this year, so look out!" said the beautiful woman, earning many hearts from the crowd.

"The team members have finally entered. First off is the preliminary round's eighth place. Will they be able to reclaim their past glory?" questioned the small-faced announcer, "Contrary to their name, they're the wild, rowdy, Fairy Tail!"

Lucy and her group walk into the arena but everyone was booing at us and the booing was stop from the judge.

The younger announcer continued on, "Next up is seventh in the preliminaries... we have the all-female guild. The dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!"!"

Five females appear and the crowds cheer louder.

A/N I didn't place in Quatro Cerberus because they kind of weak or they didn't enter.

"Coming in sixth place, is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"

Four men came out and a person in a rabbit came as well.

"Fifth place! The goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"

Four males came out and a little girl as well.

"Coming in third place we have...this is quite a surprise, in Four place we have a first-time competing guild! The Midnight Riders, Raven Tail! "

A/N I'm skipping the part about Raven Tail Guild time line.

"Moving on, coming in third place we have..." paused the announcer for dramatic effect, "...Fairy Tail B Team!"

Another boo came from the crowds and the judge stop it again.

"There are only two teams left that made it through the preliminaries. Here we go, the team who came in second in the preliminaries… the once again the guild that was strongest three years ago, SABERTOOTH!"

A roar came from the crowd and louder it came.

"And last of all,we placein, The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominiators! The ruler of the sky of days and master of sky and land! PHOENIX MOON!"

The crowds roar more louder and three males and two females came.

"We're finally able to begin. I wonder what kind of contest 'Hidden' will be?" says Chapati. The members of the teams participating in the "game" started to talk amongst themselves, discussing who would win and who would place after them. After a few minutes, the giant pumpkin-dressed announcer came out, his usual smile on his face, making his costume even creepier.

"FIELD OPEN! ...pumpkii!" said the rather creepily dressed male.

At that moment, buildings began to construct out of magic and sure enough, there was a whole city by then. There was a flash and everyone who was participating suddenly glowed and was transported somewhere. Screens showed the participant through giant lachryma vision, making possible for us to see them and maybe not for them to see us.

"The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other mutually." explained the pumpkin, "Find each other inside that city, you're free to use any magic you'd like, you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is added to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter."

"Look like it time for me to go." Gray said.

"Do your best!" Lucy cheer.

"Don't you dare lose damn it! Especially to gajeel team! ...or Sabertooth...or Raven Tail...or Phoenix Moon...or-" Natsu said before he was-

"It's a man duty to win! Go do it, Gray!" Elfman said.

Gray from Fairy Tail A, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Nullpuding from Raven Tail, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Rufus from Sabertooth, and Elie from Phoenix Moon."

"I'm going to tell you that i'm not going to lose to you." Juvia said.

"I wonuld't expect anything less." Gray said.

"Sorry, but i'm gonna be going full force, as well. For Juvia." Lyon said.

"Auu." Juvia said.

"Ignore him...or you'll catch his stupidity. By the way, this is been bothering me ever since the preliminaries...what the heck are you?" Gray ask.

"Exactly what i look like, I'm a pumpkin. Huh? Was theresomething wrong with me asking? It looks a pumpkin to me, too." The pumpkin man said with a jolly voice and then a asking voice.

"Err...Nevermind." Gray said.

"We see it every year, so we didn't really notice." Eve said.

"I think it's probably part of the organizers." Beth explain.

"Go work on your character design." Said both Beth and Eve.

"Non, non, i had a lot of fun doing it, so it was no problem. Pumpkii." Said the Punpkin man.

"Don't started overdoing your character now." Gray said.

"Excuse me just a moment, please... We still haven't been informed about what kind of contests we going to be taking part in today. In fact...all of the contests are being kept secret...But regardless of what it might be, having two guildmates competings, Fairy Tail has a huge advantage, right? Nullpuding ask.

"What?" Gray ask.

Both Gray and Juvia glared at Nullpuding words.

"That's just how it goes. That fact that two teams from the same guild made it all the way to the finals is nothing short of amazing." The punpkin man explain.

"It fine with me."

"For once I agreed with him."

"I little tune from the bank of my memory. I guarantee that having two of you competing... ultimately will not be what you'd call advantageous." Rufus said.

"For a memory bank freak like yourself you really need to forget thing sometime. Still it will be fun to see two guild fighting and particated. I have no problem with that." Elie said.

"I think it's okay, too." Beth agreed.

"Keh." Dullpuding grump.

"Impressive. So there's something behind this Royal prince and princess routine?" Gray ask.

"Your comrades can also become your weakness. Taking hostages, targets to threaten, interrogating for information... there's countless other ways your enemy can use them to create an advantageous situation. You should remember that." Rufus said.

"How could I forget." Gray said.

"And forgetting your own memories is your own weakness Rufus. Talk about being a bookworm or a nerd." Elie said.

Rufus glared at Elie just as Elie glared at Rufus back. Then they look the other way.

"FIELD OPEN! ...pumpkii!" said the Punpkin man.

At that moment, buildings began to construct out of magic and sure enough, there was a whole city by then. There was a flash and everyone who was participating suddenly glowed and was transported somewhere. Screens showed the participant through giant lachryma vision, making possible for us to see them and maybe not for them to see us.

"The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other mutually." explained the pumpkin, "Find each other inside that city, you're free to use any magic you'd like, you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is added to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter."

"Let the match began!"

"G...Gray-sama! So many Gray-sama! With this many of him... it should be fine if I take just one for myself...Gray-samaaaahhhh." Juvia said with her love sight.

Then a beat noise like a err err something like that suprised Juvia and shock her.

"Look at this, Juvia has attacked a copy and lost one point. To handle this, we will wait 10 seconds, after which we will restarted the game in a different area. If this happens to any others mages, we will do the same...deduct 1 point, wait 10 seconds, and restart in a different area. As long as time is left on the clock, the game can be repeated as many times as needed. The time limit is 30 minutes, the team with the most points wins!"

"That idiot." Gajeel complain.

"This is probably not going to be easy for Juvia..." Mirajane said.

"Ugh." Juvia said.

"The real challenge here isn't hiding...it's figuring out a way to find." Gray said.

"Well, well, well, well...Now, if only you had grasped the rules a little bit earlier, hmm?"

"Who there?!" Gray yelled.

"Raven Tail's Nullpuding." Nullpuding answer.

"Well, it looks like you've got me here..." Gray said.

"Heeheehee..."Nullpuding laugh.

"And saved me the trouble of finding you! Ice Hammer!" Gray yelled.

The Ice Hammer squash Nullpuding.

"I believe...This counts as a points?" Gray ask.

Another beep.

"What?! What going on..." Gray ask.

"Heeheehee! too bad there... that was a copy, hm?" said the unknown Nullpuding.

"Wha..." Lucy shock.

"The real one was behind him?!" Elfman question.

Gray got shock.

_"Shit! He got me! I get it! That's what he did!" He carefully maneuvered with one of his copies close to his opponent...A plan like his is definitely an options...as long as i can i can identify my opponent, i can score on them with them with a surprise attack. And as long as i act exactlty like a copy, they won't be able to identify me. So, this is hidden." _Gray said in his thoughts.

The game still continue but question where are the really ones.

_"Which one is the enemy? Which one is real?" _Gray said in his thought.

"Gray-san. Found You!" Nullpuding yelled.

"GWAHHHH!" Gray yelled.

"Gray!" Natsu shock.

"How'd he know?!" Erza shock.

"You... You went for me again..." Gray question with anger.

"What wrong with that? Hm?" Nullpuding ask.

"The first game continues in the completely silent battlefield. Hidden! Right of the bat, Raven Tail's Nullpuding has taken the lead! In this field filled with copies of their enemies and themselves...How are they to find out which are their real opponents?!"

"There's plenty of methods available...for example, they could sense their enemy's magical presence..."

"Hmph...i'm sure Eve-kun will think of a much more incredible way..." Jenny said

"Besides...as far as sensing the enemy's magical presence, there's plenty of ways to go about it... but identifying them specifically is no easy task." Erza said.

"Shit! Come on... get it together.

A crack came from the floor and bunch a carriots appear and Gray Dodge them.

"Huhh...it missed.." Beth ask.

Then ice damage her on the head.

"I saw you use your magic. I found you Gray." Lyon said with a smug.

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia appear out of nowhere and attck Lyon on the face.

"Hey hey! No need to touch him..." Gray said.

"I know..." Juvia said.

"What a Sight...Gphhh..." Lyon said.

"I'm going to defect you...I promised master." Juvia said.

"You promised the old man?" Gray ask.

"Yes.. So i won't lose!" Juvia answer.

"Bring it!" Gray fired up.

"Hihihi...Caught you fairies!" Nullpuding smug.

"Uwahh!" Gray yelled.

"Kyaaaah!" Juvia yelled.

"He got Gray again!?" Lucy Shock.

"That Bastard..." Erza shock.

"What the heck is with him?!" Gray ask

"Snow?" Beth ask.

"What do we have here?! Snow's falling in the town?!"

"Eve-kun..." Jenny smile.

"Pshh...Does he think that we mages will get weak in the cold or something?" Eve ask.

"That's not it! In this cold...humans will shiver... and you can see their breath..." Ichya said.

"How will cody deal with this..." Ren ask.

"That's the idea..." Hibiki said.

"I see it There!" Eve said and then yelled.

The bizzard got Both Beth and Nullpuding.

"But it looks like Lyon has lanched his counterattack."

"Too bad for you, cold doesn't work on me!" Lyon said.

"I figured!" Eve said.

"Elsewhere it looks like the quiteness of the town continues..."

"Damnit, That chin Bastard!" Gray yelled.

"Found you!" Nullpuding yelled.

"Why are you only coming after me?!" Gray question.

"Rufus of Sabertooth and Elie from Phoenix Moon Hasn't moved at all... They aren't catching anyone, but they not being caught by anyone either.

"This challenge is far too simple."

"Th...That's?!"

Everyone Look up at the tallest tower and Rufus is standing on top on it.

"I remember perfectly... the nuances of your movements...your footsteps...your magical presences' signnature... I remember...I remember it all...Memory make..." Rufus said.

"Creation magic!?" Erza shock

The sky turn dark and then-

"Into The Night Of The Falling Stars!" Rufus yelled.

The Stars attack everyone except Nullpuding and Elie which it still unknown.

"Hihihi...You're sticking out like a sore thumb!" Nullpuding yelled.

But when Nullpuding attack Rufus, it was a copy of him.

"Crap! A copy?!" Nullpuding shock.

"That was memories of me standing there." Rufus said while he appear out of nowhere and damage Nullpuding.

"I have no need for decoys." Rufus said.

"Wooahh!" Nullpudding yelled.

The Crowds cheer for Rufus attack them all but he didn't attack Elie which she still unknown. Everyone is shock about this except for Phoenix Moon and Sabertooth.

"This challenges isn't interesting at all, organizers. So I have no need to hide whatsoever. Even if i were to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit...What's left of me there is just a memory, after al-" Rufus was about to finish his sentence, then de notices that one of his attack striking him back but dodge it.

"Don't get too excited Rufus."

"Wh...What the?!"

Everyone look up at the different tower and appear Elie standing there.

"The match isn't over yet. You haven't caught me." Elie said

Elie clap her hands togehter and then a ball of magical energy contains. Then she toss it on the sky and an Aurora appear. Everyone once look at the copy and they turning Blue and the other Stay fine.

"Lock and Load it. Aurora Beam!" Elie said and then Yelled.

In manga there was no magic circles but in anime there is. A powerful beam underneath all of the mages get attack, even Rufus. Everyone was shock even Sabertooth, except Phoenix Moon who look please and smile.

"Once again, No one is match for a Phoenix like myself." Elie said with a cute kiss blow.

Everyone in the crowds Roars with cheer and Happy that Elie show them the power of Phoenix Moon.

"Wh...what an incredible guy and girl." Lily said.

"They're so Powerful." Happy shock

"Creation magic? And what magic did she used?" Gray ask.

"I'd heard Rumors of it...but i see it really is fearsome. But i don't know what magic she just use...i never seen it before." Lyon said.

"They not even playing by the rules of hidden... those bastard is toying with us..." Gray said while getting up.

Nullpuding Foot attack Gray again and Gray getting really angry about it.

"That guy...instead of going after the opponent who's already exposing himself..." Lucy Scared.

"He's just coming after us..." Erza sweat.

And then the game has ended.

"And that's the end of it-! These are the Standings! This is just the first event, so these rankings can still changes at anytime.

"What the hell are you doing, Lyon?!" Yelled Ooba.

"Calm down Granny!"

"Looks like it's over alright." Ren said.

"Yep." Hibiki agreed.

"This is no good." Arachia said

"Dahahahahahhah...Beth did what she could." Risley said.

"Just as we all expected, first place goes to Phoenix Moon! An amazing performance! Too bad for both of Fairy tail team's, they came in beind. Perhaps there's hope for next round."

"I'm sorry." Gray apologize.

"It's okay. It's just the first round." Lucy said.

"We'll be entering the battle part, next. If we call your names, please step forward."

"Raven Tail...Creation mage...And her..." Gray anger in his mind and broke the wall with his fist of anger. "I swear...I'll get them back for this..."

"Let's take a look at the battle part's system. Each team will be paired up like so...just like a tournament. The matchups were decided by the organizers. I hope there are some interesting matchups...and down on the event grounds, the battle is about to begin. The first match of the day one! Fairy Tail A Lucy Heartfilia... Vs Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

"Me?!" Lucy shock

"Blondie." Flare said.

"You can do it Lucy!" Natsu cheer.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

Lucy and Flare enter the arnea, the gong rong and Lucy summon Taurus. "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Lucy yelled. Taurus attack Flare But Flare dodge it. Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy yelled. " Sand Buster!" Scorpio yelled. Flare laugh and her hair turn into a shield. Then Lucy had Taurus and Scorpio combine their power. "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" Taurus yelled.

"Flare took damage and she grew anger of Lucy. "Blondie...Hair Shower - Wolf Fang!" Flare yelled. Flare hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears and a mouth full of massive sharp teeth.

"Open Gate of the Great Crab, Cancer!" Lucy yelled.

Cancer then appear and cut Flare Hair and the wolf disappear.

"My hair! Grrrr!" Flare anger.

Flare hair into the ground and then got Lucy leg, senting her to the ground of dust. But Lucy did the same thing but with her wipe.

both spin in the air like crazy and the crowds enjoying it. once they let go. Lucy felt pain in her foot and Flare took small bit a damage. She grow anger from Lucy destory her hair. She sent her hair to the ground and Lucy was focusing on the ground. however, Flare point to the hair is coming from and she taking Asuka as hostage, which Lucy shock then Flare other Hair Tied up Lucy and gave her a warning. Lucy said that she played Dirty. Flare enjoy hurting Lucy while taking Asuka hostage. which confused the crowds. Then Natsu notice something and head to Asuka area and destory the hair which Flare use. Flare got shock see that her hair for Asuka hostage is destory. Thanks to Natsu, Lucy is able to fight again and Lucy summon Gemini, which hit Flare in the Face and taken out the tangel part. Lucy had Gemini turn into to Lucy and Relies she in the towel, which make all man enjoy seeing sexy young female body. Lucy and Gemini combide there magic together and a magic circle appear with stars. Hibiki notice she learn the ultimate magic of the star. Lucy then cast it and a bright light. In manga and anime Obra nullified Lucy magic but in this one...you see while you read it.

"Urano Metria!" Lucy yelled.

Stars and planets attack Flare while she scream in pain. Flare then Fainted.

"Unbelieveable! Lucy Heartfila of Fairy Tail A defect it Flare Corona! Fairy Tail A get ten points!"

The crowds didn't believe this that Fairy Tail, the weakest guild in flore first one a match.

"I..I did it." Lucy said with tears of joy.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out her name and her group hug her.

? P.o.v.

A sigh of relief in one of the team area.

"Why did you sign for?"

"Thank goodness that I stop the nullified of her magic."

The person eye blank two time.

"You have a vision? Did you?"

"Yeah. Those Raven Tail member sure play dirty. i'm sure they get a punishment later."

Nomal P.o.v

"Next battle well be Ren Akatsuki vs Arania web!"

Ren and Arania fight in the arena while she ask that are man allow to hurt women in the arena. Sherry accidentally distract Ren and Arania use her Web magic to give Ren damage. Then he relies that it time to finish the battle Aerial Phose which defect Arania.

"Blue Pegasus Ren Akatsuki defect Mermaid Heel Arania Web, Blue Pegasus get ten points."

"Next up we have Sabertooth Orga vs Phoenix Moon Elie!"

The crowds cheer louder for two strongest mages in different guilds face each other. The battle began.

"This will be quick. Wouldn't you say Org-" Elie was about to say something until a black lighting of spear appear all over Elie. Orga smile thinking that he won, but then,

"How rude."

Orga was shock for seeing his Black lighting didn't work and so did everyone else.

"That was not nice of you. You didn't let me finish." Elie said with a smile on her face.

Elie swipes one of her arms, the index finger stretched, and the others bent. Creating a large vortex of distorted air.

"Guaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Orga yelled in pain.

"That magic!" Jura shock.

"It Reflector magic!" Erza said.

"And another impressed Showdown! Phoenix Moon get 10 points!"

"Sorry Muscle man, that what you get for not letting me finish." Elie said

"Late match us Fairy Tail B Mystogun vs Jura Neekis!

Both of them step in and ready to fight but later in the end, mystogun somehow became sweating and fell down making Jura win.

Jellal makes the first move as he runs toward Jura, ready to attack him with his five Magic Staves. However, Jura calmly waits for the precise moment to attack, and then does so using two of his fingers to create multiple pillars from the ground, stopping Jellal in his tracks, but Jellal quickly evades all of Jura's continuous attacks by jumping from one pillar to the other until he manages to escape the barrage of attacks.

Jellal then throws his five Magic Staves around Jura, setting them up for a spell and then casts Sacred Song. Jura comes out unharmed and attacks Jellal with a giant rock fist, which is reflected back by Jellal's Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water. However, Jura manipulates his spell once again, turning the attack back on Jellal and hitting him. As Jellal is sent flying back, the announcers admire Jura's strength and say that the title of a Wizard Saint isn't just for show. Jellal soon realizes that Jura isn't an opponent he can beat with the current Magic he is using.

Jellal starts using his Heavenly Body Magic and gains the upper hand as his speed increases with the use of Meteor. Jellal heads towards Jura with incredible speed. Jura tries to block his incoming attack with Iron Rock Wall, but it is found useless as Jellal swerves around it and manages to hit Jura. However, Jura counter attacks by sending the rocks from his previous spell towards Jellal's direction; Jellal dodges most of them but is hit by the last one, but announces that he completed it just in time.

Jura looks up to the sky and sees a Magical array of stars, as Jellal says that he will be judged by the seven stars and attacks Jura with Grand Chariot. Jura defends himself with Rock Mountain and the clash of the two spells are strong enough to reach the audience. Jura catches on and understands who he is really fighting, though he keeps it to himself. Being pushed this far, Jellal disregards his disguise, and begins to cast True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema, which will immediately expose him. The clouds begin circling around and a cyclone begins to form over the arena.

As Jellal is about to finish casting the spell, he feels his mouth burning and starts screaming. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and the rest of the viewers begin to question Jellal's weird behavior. A Sensory Link has appeared in Jellal's wrist, connecting him with Meredy, who Ultear is using to stop Jellal from revealing his identity. Ultear force-feeds Meredy hot peppers and tickles her and Amore (Another character i made up) say "Have you gone Crazy girl?!" Amore yelled. Then Jellal feels on the arena, and pleads for the tickling to stop, but the connection shortly causes him to fall down in defeat.

Jura gets the victory for the battle, and Team Fairy Tail B loses. The crowd criticizes Fairy Tail once again, and Jura is confused about his victory though Ooba Babasaama is happy that he won. Most of Fairy Tail is discouraged about their chances at winning the competition, even Mavis, since Team Fairy Tail B are in the last places. Jellal then walks back to his team in shame.

**To Be Continue. **


	8. third new chapter

On the second day of the Games arrives, and it begins with the event named Chariot. The first jugde then proceeds to explain the nature of Chariot. The participants of this event have to run through a line of moving vehicles and reach the goal.

The "Chariot" participants do their best

"On the first lead we have Nalia from Phoenix Moon and Kurohebi from Raven Tail are in tied place, followed by Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuka and Mermaid Heel's above Mages all use their respective skills in order to run faster or prevent their opponents from getting ahead of them, Yuka use Wave beam to not let the other mages beind him use there magic. However Risley use Gravity Change and run sideways. and as for Ichiya he use a Foot perfume to i guess block Yuka magic and head up. On first lap Kurohebi trie to trip Nalia but then she sence it and jump and kick Nurohebi in the face and she said "Nice Try" then she head in First place then followed by Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka and Ichiya, who get second, third, fourth and fifth place respectively

The three Dragon Slayers are still last place, and Sting congratulates Gajeel for finally becoming a real Dragon Slayer. Back to the event, Sting laughs at Natsu and Gajeel's attempts to reach the goal despite their motion sickness, but says he will forfeit and let them get a point, since it will not make any difference in the end. However, he first asks them why they decided to compete for the Grand Magic Games again, since in the past Fairy Tail never cared for its public image and strength. Natsu replies that he does it for his guild mates and for all that they endured during those seven years, and because he wants to prove to everyone that his guild too has moved on and improved since then. This moves all his guild mates, and even Sting himself, who witnesses and somehow they don't feel sick and run fast, Natsu and Gajeel reaching sixth and seventh place, getting 2 and 1 points for their teams respectively, also gaining the audience's sympathy for the first time since the beginning of the Games.

"On the second day battle we have Raven Tail's Kurohebi competing against Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta."

The match begins with Toby using his Paralysis Powder: Mega Jellyfish, but Kurohebi disappears before Toby's eyes. He then uses Sand Rebellion, a Sand Magic spell. Jura realizes the opponent uses Mimicry, which allows him to copy other people's Magic. Mavis takes note as this as well, praising it as a rather rare Magic. As the two fight they make a deal that if Toby wins he gets to find out Kurohebi's real name, and if he loses Toby will tell Kurohebi his "super secret". After agreeing, Toby gazes into his opponents eye, and almost immediately after he is defeated. The Team Fairy Tail A members are all impressed, noting how Kurohebi used no cowardly tactics, and wasn't even trying his hardest.

Defeated, Toby reveals his secret of not being able to find one of his socks, having been searching for it for months. Kurohebi points to Toby's neck, where the sock has been hanging the whole time. Toby, relieved, thanks him and Kurohebi then holds out his hand. Everyone -thinking he is showing good sportsmanship- is then surprised when he rips the sock off Toby's neck and tears it to shreds before his eyes. Kurohebi then walks off laughing, while Team Raven Tail laughs at Toby.

"On the second battle of the second day we have Let Dahaka of Phoenix Moon Vs...Elfman from Fairy Tail A!" The crowds cheer for Let and said.

"There no way Elfman will win against Let."

"He way to strong."

"Go Fairy Tail."

The battle start Elfman is having trouble in his battle with Let as he is unable to land a hit on him. Still, Elfman charges at him with his Beast Soul: Weretiger, a speed type of Take Over. However, Let is able to dodge all of his attacks. He then proceeds to attack Elfman Let attacks only hand to hand combat and show he magic later. Elfman once more and Elfman reverts to his original form. However, Elfman doesn't give up crouches into a stance while Elfman proceeds to use his Magic. Let then attacks with incredible speed, landing seven hits in an instant. However, he discovers that Elfman had transformed into his Beast Soul: Lizardman, covering his body with sharp scales that damaged Let's palms. Elfman then taunts Let and then Let can finally said.

"I'm can stop being easy on a Fairy. Let see if you can servive this attack."

"Roar of the Earth Dragon!" Let yelled.

A blast of rocks and dirt headed on Elfman and created a little explosion. But then Elfman then appear to be fine.

"Is that all you got? You know that Hard rock and dry dirt works for Lizard like me." Elfman said.

"Is that so huh? I never though of that until now. Let see how that Armor of your can handle."

"Iron Dragon-"

"He can also use Iron Dragon magic!" Gajeel question.

"Hard fist!" Let yelled.

Let continues to attack him while Elfman endures his attacks. and Elfman Counter him back. After some time, the two stops, exhausted. The gong rong.

"It a Tied. Both Let and Elfman get 5 point!"

The crowds cheer for Both Fairy Tail and Phoenix Moon. Then Let lend him a hand.

"You put a fight." Let said.

"You too." Elfman said.

They both shake hands and head to there team mate.

"Next battle we have Fairy Tail B Mirajane vs Jenny from Blue Pegasus!"

Then later.

"Like this?" Mirejane ask.

and the Mens enjoy it so they wolf whistle.

"Or this?" Jenny ask.

The men wolf whistle even more.

The two Mages are having a swimsuit contest, due to both being models for Sorcerer Magazine. The two then continue to use their Transformation Magic to change swimsuits but neither side is willing to give in, prompting main judge to say that the next set will be the last. Thinking that her victory is assured, Jenny makes a bet with Mirajane

"You haven't change at all Mirejane." Jenny said.

"You too."

"How about we make a bet?"

"Sure thing."

" loser will have to appear nude in the next sorcerer magazine."

The men nose bleed.

"Ok." Mirejane said.

"Mirajane." Lisanna worrie.

After a long battle of "who is sexier", Jenny then transforms into her "battle form". Seeing this, Mirajane begins to transform, saying that they should finish the battle with a "clash of strength". Mirajane then emerges in her Satan Soul: Sitri form which, according to Erza, is the strongest Satan Soul. Mirajane then charges at Jenny, defeating her and earning her team ten points. Forced to follow the deal, the defeated Jenny begins to cry.

"Sorry. Maybe next time." Mirejane smile and wave.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jenny yelled.

"Today last match will be Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria V.s. Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi!"

"So who do you think who going to win?" Frosch ask

"Of cource it Yukino! How many time do you ask?!" Lector complain.

"Fro aggred." Frosch said.

"Thanks to a certent someone who didn't give us points." Orga said.

Rufus laugh.

"Keh." Sting grump.

"No. Sting-sama was just unlucky. He woun't have known that it was tranportation." Yukino said.

"Dispite of that. You know what you get in this team right?" Sting ask.

""I won't humiliate the name of Sabertooth. It means I have to win." Yukino said.

The two female Mages then walk to the center of the arena and prepare to fight. The gong is then struck and Yukino proposes that they make a wager as well. Kagura refuses, saying that she has no interest in bets. However, she accepts when Yukino tells her that they'll be betting their lives, much to the audience's that Kagura is unfortunate to be matched against her,

"Open gate of the Paired Fish-"

"A Celestial Wizard?!" Lucy shock.

"What there another one?!"

"Pisces!"

"Fish!" Happy joy.

The two gigantic fishes, then appear and charge towards Kagura. Kagura dodges.

"Open Gate of the Heavenly scale, Libra!" Yukino yelled.

A woman like a...something appear.

"Libra change the target weight." Yukino order.

"Understood." Libra said.

The weight change on Kagura even heavier, however, easily dispels the Magic with her own Gravity Change and defeats the Celestial Spirits.

"Are you forcing me to open...the 13th gate?"

"Wait did she say the 13th gate?" Lucy ask and shock.

"What wrong Lucy?" Wendy ask.

"Like the names would suggest, the 12 golden zodiac gatess have 12 keys. But i heard a rumor once...About a 13th key, for sn unknown spirit hidden away from the 12 golden gates." Lucy explain.

"This is quite unlucky for you." Yukino said.

"I haven't relied on luck since the instant i wa born. Everything has been the result of my choices." Kagura said.

"Open gate off the Snake Chamber-"

"That is what leads my Existence toward the future."

"Ophichus!" Yukino yelled.

A humongous snake-like creature appear.

"Blade of resentment Archenemy, Style of the undraw long sword." Kagura said,

Kagura slice up Ophichus in three and it shock Yukino, Sting, and Erza.

"Without Drawing her sword?!" Erza ask.

"If Kagura-chan were to draw her sword, it would be a cataclysm." Said the hood mermaid.

"No way..?" Yukino shock.

"You made a cheap wager. Sometime, Mermaid can Devour tigers." Kagura said.

Yukino fall to the ground, shocking the Sabertooth members and surprised the Phoenix Moon members.

"The...The...The match...is over...The victor is Mermaid Heel Kagura Mikazuchi!"

"As expected of kagura!"

"She did it!"

"Don't look down on Kagura!"

"Was the Saber women weak...Or the mermaid woman strong?" Gray ask.

"The latter." Erza said.

_"There was like that here, huh..?" _ Erza thought.

"I...i'm the...loser...? Sabertooth...is...?"

"Your life. It my now right?" Kagura ask.

"Yes...it's as you say." Yukino said with tears on her eyes.

Unknown P.o.v.

_"What heavenly luck that there's another Celestial mage here...The plan assured than ever more." _

_"As i thought...something's strange ...through the second day has ended...I can't sense that magic power that's felt every year..." _

To be continue. 


	9. new chapter four

"Welcome to the third day of the grand magic games everyone!"

Everyone cheer with exciting.

"Our guest judge today is the Magic Council Member. the third day's competition is 'Pandemonium'. There will be one participant from each guild!"

"I will go."Erza said.

"I'll go for B Team." said Cana

"If Er-chan is coming out, let me go!"Millianna said.

"I'll take care of this." Let said.

"Good luck Let. We're counting on you."Elie said.

"We're in front of a magic council. Don't do anything unnecessary, Orba." said the mask raven tail mage.

Orba then step in the game.

"I'll be going from 'Pegasus." Hibiki said.

"I will go. I'll show everyone my black lighting."Orga said.

"Despite of not knowing what kind of competition it is huh?" Minerva ask.

"Just shut up and watch the game Minerva." said the unknown person in the showdow.

"Leave it to me." stated Jura Neekins of Lamia Scale.

"WILD!" said Novally.

"Yesterday was my day off, my apologies. Now I'll explain the rules of Pandemonium" said the pumpkinman.

A large castle appear out of nowhere and clear up the smoke around the area.

"This is the temple where evil monsters nest – Pandemonium. Within the temple are one hundred monsters. Well they're called that but they're really magical tools that we've created. They won't attack any of you in the audience or anything like that so relax. The monsters are divided into five levels of battle power: D, C, B, A, S. The specifics are like this, fifty 'D' monsters, thirty 'C' monsters, fifteen 'B' monsters, four 'A' monsters, and one 'S' monster. Incidentally, in regards of the kind of strength that D-Class monsters have..."

The pumpkin head man pointed up and a screen popped up, showing a ferocious monster. The beast launched towards the stone statue and smashed it with one swing.

"Ones like that, and even stronger than that. The place where one hundred of them are lurking around, and that is Pandemonium, Pumpkin." he explained, "As the class goes up, please note that the battle power goes up exponentially. The S-Class monster has strength such that even one of the ten wizard saints can't be guaranteed to defeat. In order, each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with. This is called your 'Challenge Right'. For example, if one chooses three, then three monsters will appear within the temple. If one succeeds in defeating the three, the competitor gets three points. Then, the next competitor may exercise their 'challenge right' amongst the ninety-seven remaining monsters. This will continue until the zero monsters remain, or everyone's magic power reaches zero...at which point the competition will end."

"So it's like a counting game?" Millianna ask.

"Exactly, situational judgment becomes quite important." he answered, "However, like I said before the monsters have ranks. So be it one monster or five monsters that you choose with your challenge right, it's a system where the monsters appear randomly."

"In other words...some sort of battle strategy to avoid drawing the s-rank monster will be necessary huh...?" said Let.

"If it's random, that sort of strategy wouldn't work then." said Orga said.

Hibiki shook his head, "No with probability theory and my archive...a strategy will work to some extent."

"Points are given for the number of defeated monsters, with no regard to the monsters' rank. Once you've entered the temple, you'll be unable to withdraw until you've won." explained the pumpkin head man.

"What happens if you go down inside the temple?" Cana asked

"Then the number of points you've earned up until that turn will be as it is. The number of victories for that turn itself will be counted as zero, and you'll exit like that." informed the costumed man, "So with that, please draw your lots, everyone."

"Number one..." Erza said.

"You're lucky! It'll go back to being your turn the most. _I got number 8_" Cana said.

"I was thinking this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw..." said Erza, sighing.

"The luck of the draw? No, no. How should I put this? It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgment is more important than just the order of the battle-"

"No...it's not longer a game."Erza interrupted "All one hundred will be my opponents. My challenge right will be one hundred."

Everyone is shock about what Erza said. Gray and Natsu seen to laugh with joy.

"That...that's impossible! It's not set up so that one person could possibly defeat them all!" the Pumpkin head said.

"I don't care." Erza saidwhile walking to the castle.

_"The Grand Magic Games, Day 3, Pandemonium...I think i'll never forget the events of this day." _Levy though.

Once Erza enter the palace, A ton of monster head straight at her but she Requip with only her sword and no armor. Erza, all alone, takes on every single monster in Pandemonium. She sustains countless wounds and runs out of magical power to the armors. However, in the end, she manages to defeat all the monsters and raises her sword in victory, to the happiness of her guild and amazement of everyone in the arena.

"Un...unbelievable! Somehow...by a single person...all one hundred monsters have been defeated!Is this the true strength of the once ridiculed Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet dominates! A massive victory that earns no complaints!"

The crowd cheered at the sheer power and determination shown Erza Scarlet

"A...Amazing!"

"What is she...?"

"I...remember..."

"Fairy Tail's strongest female mage, Erza Scarlet!"

"TITANIA ERZA!"

"There's no way to top her, huh." said Cana, said while she drank some alcohol.

"As expected, Er-chan's the strongest!" Millianna giggled,

"That's Ichiya-san's girlfriend for you..." said Hibiki said.

"Reckless takes a whole new meaning after seeing that..." said Novally said.

"Magnificent!" Jura said.

"Interesting, so they're not all just talk, huh...Fairy Tail.." said Minerva.

"Not bad for a bunch of Fairies" said the unknown voice.

"Erza Scarlet. She's someone who knows Jellal well..." Kagura said.

"Who would have thought that Fairy Tail Titania restore there honor? Still, it is amazing." Nalia said.

"Amazing." Let smile.

"I don't like this."Orga said

"Coward." Let said.

Both stare with each other with a death glared but then look at the other way.

"Pandemonium has been completely suppressedFairy Tail A earns ten points!"

"Eeeh...discussion has concluded that the remaining seven teams must finish establishing a rank order." said the pumpkin. "It's a little banal but we're prepared a simple game, Magic Power Finder or MPF. When the device is struck with magic power, that power is represented numerically. Those numerical values will be used to establish a ranking. We'll continue with the order that was determined previously, pumpkin."

"A simple comparison of power, huh...that leaves me at a bit of a disadvantage. By the way, Cana-san, are you free tonight?" Hibiki said and ask.

"I'm free, But...Well...I might only be able to manage one barrel..." Cana smile.

"You drank to mach." Kibiki smile.

"That's a bit of an understatement..."Novally said.

"That Drunk!" Gajeel anger.

"This is not good." Laxus said.

"Cana-san! The competition not over yet!" Juvia yelled.

"Huh?" Cana ask.

"Then it starts with me! Here I go!" An orb appeared on on the millianna hands, spiraling were two paw like swirls."Kitten: BLAST!" as it struck the orb. There were beeping sounds made and a number flashed, "365"

"We don't know if that number is high or not, without any basis for comparison, huh." said Chapati.

"That device is used in our rune knight training as well." explained Lahar, "That's a high number, it's a level sufficient to become a squad captain."

"Next up is Quatro Puppy's Novally." Novally said and earning 124 point.

"The value is 124, kinda low, huh?" asked the announcer, moving on.

"It's my turn." Hibiki Said.

"This is rather tough for Hibiki, who's a knowledgetype." Eve said.

"If I only got out." Ren said.

"Believe in your friend." Icyiya said.

"Matser." Eve said.

Then Hibiki with an even lower number of 95.

"Ahhh...what in the world..." Hibiki sad.

"This is what we get for believe in him?" Eve ask i think.

"Men." Icyiya said.

"Ahyahyay...Shall your onee-san comfort you tonight?" Cana ask.

"Yeah...i want you to baby m..."Hibiki said.

"Next up is Raven Tail's Orba."

"That guy..." Panterlily said.

"The one who attack Carla and the other." Happy said.

"Eh..." Carla said.

"What magic does he use?" Wendy ask.

Obra unleashing the little black imp, but the creature does little damage and he instead gets a 4.

"Wha!" Natsu surprise.

"Is he messing with us?!" Gray ask.

"What is that guy?" Lucy ask.

"Um..." Erza try to think of something.

"Putting that aside, shouldn't you be in the sick bay?" Lucy ask.

"This is something unfortunate, but...There are no re-do pumpkin." The pumpkin man said.

"What are you doing Orba! Are you stupid?!" Flare ask.

"Silence Flare. His magic can't be shown in front of people." Said the mask man.

"He's a that has to be force to serious..."Nullpuding said.

"Kukuku." Said Kurohebi.

"The current rankings are like this." Said the pumpkin man.

"I did it! I'm numbe one! Moew!" Millianna cheer.

"What about me?"

"Orga stepping in! The applause is amazing!"

"120mm Black Lighting Cannon!"Orga said.

Orga got 3825 points. Millanna got shock about Orga score.

"Three...three...three hundred...ten time my score?!" Millianna shock.

"Wha!" Natsu shock.

"What the hell is that?!" Gray shock.

_"Even in our squad, That kind of score has never been seen before!"_

"As Expected of Orga-san! If it come to power, he's the strongest!" Lector cheer.

"Fro feel the same way!" Frosch cheer.

Laxus seem to be smile with a darkside.

"Well...we look forward to seeing whether Jura, one of the ten wizard saint, can surpass this number..."

"Jura will win." Chelia ask.

"That goes without saying. My concern lies elsewhere." Lyon said.

"Is it alright if i go serious?" Jura ask.

"Of course pumpkin." Said the pumpkin man.

Jura clasped his hands together and meditated, "MEIDOU-FUGAKU!" the earth around the orb crumbled and broke. He score 8544.

"This...this is a new record for the MPF! The title of Wizard Saint isn't just for show! Now we have Let from Phoenix Moon! Can he surpass Jura score?! The corwds cheer even louder!"

Let cross his arms with magical energy and swing them on the grond and into the Mpf.

"Jade Dragon Wing attack!" Let yelled.

When it hit on the ground and hit the MPF in swire up in the air like Sky dragon Wing attack. The score was on 9000.

"Whaaa?!" Natsu shock.

"First, there earth, then Iron, and now Jade dragon slayer magic?!" Gray shock.

"Has he had many Dragon as parents?!" Erza ask.

"Another new record for the MPF! Not even the ten wizard saints are tough enough against the Phoenix Moon members!"

"The last challenger is Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona! It must be tough to follow up Jura and Let...let's have her try her best."

"Is it finally my turn?"

"She's totally sloshed, isn't she?"

"Even if she drunk, it seems it'd be tough for her to get 4 digits..." Max said.

"Let's aim for the high 3 digits...3rd place." Said Macao.

"Yep." Cana said.

"Don't Strip!" Said her guildmate.

"Well then...I'm going to strike." she smirked.

"Ah!" Happy surprised.

"That mark..." Carla said.

"It...it coundn't be..." Makarov said.

"I lent it to her specially for this. In order to Win." Mavis smile.

Makarov shock and worried.

"GATHER! Oh fairy guiding river of light! SHINE!"

"Her latent magic power was high to begin with...she'll definitely be able to use it." Mavis said,

"To destroy the fangs of evil! FAIRY GLITTER!" A large beam appear from the sky and aim on the MPF.

It surprised the crowds, even the guilds, and made Fairy Tail happy and cheer.

"What...what is this?"

The MPF broke?!" Sting shock.

"She maxed it out!" Said the Silver Hair boy. "Wha...what is this guild?

"It's a 1-2 finish for the competition portion! Nobody can stop Fairy Tail Now!"

"We're unstopable! We're Fairy Tail after all!"

The crowds cheer even louder for Cana amazing power. and now the Fight part start.

Unknown P.O.V.

"Alexia-sama. Here are the matchups for the battle portion." Nullpuding report.

"These pairings...The administration is quite creative. Shall we begin? For the sake of our real objective. Finally, the time has come. Let's go." Alexia said.

"Today first match Will be Millianna from Mermaid Heel Vs. Nalia From Phoenix Moon!"

The crowds roar with cheer and a women battle part. the two women enter the arena and the gong rang. Millianna use her Magic and tied up Nalia.

"Got you." Millianna smug.

however, Nalia smile back and question on Millianna. Then her body turn into water and got thought her rope.

"Whaa!" Millianna shock.

"Sea of Lions!" Nalia yelled.

Lion surrounded Millianna and charge at her at thes same time. Then a huge splash noise her and Millianna was having trouble swiming throught. The Lion made out of water Claw her and claw her even more. Then Nalia swip her arm the other way and the water push to the other side and Millianna was defected.

"Victor Nalia from Phoenix Moon! Strong as Expected!"

The crowds cheer for Nalia Phoenix Moon was smiling on Nalia but Sabertooth is not.

"Nalia..." Minerva said

"Sorry. I Guess I over did it." Nalia said.

"You've improved Millianna, but not enough against her." Erza said.

"Getting bound by the tube has nothing to do with that setup from earlier..." Lucy said.

"Bound...huh?" Wendy ask.

"I had a hard time against he too." Natsu added.

"Second match, Sabertooth Rufus V.S. Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus."

"White Fang!" Eve yelled.

"I'm memorizing that magic." Rufus had.

Rufus dodge Eve's attack and then.

"Memory-Make Karma of the Burning Field!" Rufus said.

"WUAAAH!" Eve said with Pain.

"The match is over! Eve...He put up a valiant effort against Rufus but to no avail! The victor Sabertooth's Rufus! Strong as Expected!

Sabertooth smug for Rufus Victory while Phoenix Moon not Please.

_"Memory-Make. Defecting him was suppose to be my job." _Gray glared.

"Next up, Let's start the third match. Pumpkin." said the pumpkin man.

"Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar V.S. Raven Tail's Alexia!"

"It's Laxus!" Natsu happy.

"The Opponent is from Ivan's guild." Erza said.

"Go Laxus!" Mirejane cheer.

"Should be nothing to be afraid about." Gajeel said.

"It's Laxus after all." Cana said.

"But...Juvia feels some sort of unpleasant premonition..." Juvia said.

"Since the First day it's turned into a father and son guild showdown huhYajima-san?"

"Mmm. Lahar-kun, you brought along people from your unit, Right?"

"Eh? Yes, regulations and such."

"Look out for Raven Tail. If there is any impropriety, Stop the match immediately."

"Both parties...to the front. Start the Match."

The gong rang.

"From my old man's guild huh...Who are you..." Laxus said.

Alexei rushes towards Laxus and hits him with a mean elbow right to the face. As soon as Laxus recovers he is hit once again, unable to keep up with Alexei's speed. Alexei then hits Laxus with a beam of Magic to his stomach while the Fairy Tail guild watches in shock as battle continues. Alexei then slices Laxus' right shoulder with his right arm causing blood to spill. Chapati then begins to comment on how one sided the battle.

Laxus P.O.V.

What the meaning of this?" Laxus ask.

"It's a kind of illusing magic. The others around here can't see our real bodies, the ones that are talking right now. Nor can they hear our voices. Rathers right now they're watching illusions fighting. it seems like you're armired even your guild. I wonder what your friends are feeling right now, as they watch this." Alexia said.

"Oi, Oi, I don't understand your intentions at all. What's the point of you winning with an illusion?" Laxus ask.

"Exactly. Our aim isn't "victory". This illusion is just a smokescreen." Alexia said

"Huh?" Laxus ask.

"Illision are illision. We can change the results however we'd like. Depending on our discussion, I can even let you win." Alexia said.

"There nothing to discuss. This has nothing to do with illisions. Right here, right now, I'll dispose of the real you and put an end to this." Laxus said.

"That's impossible." Flare said

"Reality sure is cruel..." Nullpuding said.

"Even you wouldn't be able to simultaneously defect all Raven Tail's elite." Alexia said.

Laxus seem to be suspicious about something.

"And, one more thing..." Alexia remove him mask and appeared to me Master Ivan."You should my strength, right stupid Son." Ivan said

"I figured it would be like that. Shitty Pop." Laxus said.

"Makarov would die before he opened his mouth. but you're different. Let's have you tell us, shall we? The Location of Lumen Histoire." Ivan said.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus ask.

"You don't have to pretend...Makarov must have told you." Ivan said.

"I really don't know." Laxus said.

"No, You must know." Laxus said

"Well, even if i did, I wouldn't tell you." Laxus said.

"Oi, Oi... You're saying that you'd pass on a "victory," Even under these hopeless circumstances? If you won't accept the conditions, then,...just having your illision lose wouldn't be enough..." Ivan said.

"You always did things in such a roundabout manner...and i know all about how gramps cut you out... Bring it, all of you at once. Master enemies are my enemies, after all." Laxus said.

"It seem you needs you need to be taught a lesson. About the strength of Raven Tail, the specialized anti-fairy tail guild." Ivan said.

"A specialized anti-fairy tail guild?" Laxus ask.

"That right." Flare said.

"We've gathered members and mastered techniques to match all of Fairy Tail's weaknesses." Ivan said.

"Amonest those, we are the Elite four." Kurohebi said.

"Do you mean to go to war with us? I am well aware of your weaknesses. Shall we release the power of our guild has been accumulating these past 7 years?" Ivan ask.

"Gramps throughly investigated you. Your guild numbers, Activies, funds. We know everything that has gone on these past 7 years." Laxus said.

"What?!" Ivan shock.

"It was Gajeel! He trick us!" Flare shock. "Eep" Nullpuding shock.

"So he was a double agent...?" Ivan ask.

"Even though gramps knew that much, he didn't make a move on you." Laxus said.

Master Ivan started to sweat.

**FLASHBACK **

**Is it really alright to leave them like that?" Laxus ask.**

**"You said that he has some information that could hurt Fairy Tail, didn't you? It's already been 7 years since then." Makarov said. **

**"But..." **

**"There has been no evidence of "That imformation." Makarov said. **

**"I ain't sure if I buy that." Laxus said. **

**"There's no doubt about it...I'm sure he understands the risk of telling others Imformation." Makarov said. **

**"What "That information" anyway?" Laxus ask. **

**"It's better if you don't know. Every guild has either own dirty secret. Ivan has done no harm to our guild members these past 7 years. As long as he doesn't make a move...I have no intendion of making things worst." Makarov said **

**Flashback end **

"Gramps...probably believed in you somewhere in the depths of his heart. Because you're father and son." Laxus said.

"Silence! I lived in the shadows all for this day! All to obtain Lumen historire! You though I didn't want to hurt you these past 7 years?! I didn't because there's no way an Expelled member like you would know anything about Lumem Historire! The guild, the city, Tenroujima, every placerelated to the guild...I've searched them all! Even so I couldn't find it! Where is Lumen Histoire!? Where is it?! Tell me Laxus! Aren't you my son?! Orba! Do it! take his magic power! Now it time to release our anti-Fairy Tail magic power!" Ivan yelled

"Go!" Orba yelled.

"He's the one who did Wendy and Carla in huh..." Laxus ask in rage.

Laxus rushes towards him with great speed, braking free from Ivan's magic and then kicks Obra in the head with a powerful force, sending him flying backwards while Ivan watches in shock.

"Crimsom Hair!" Flare yelled."

"Needle blast!" Nullpuding yelled.

Laxus with Flare sending her hair at him, but to no avail as Laxus easily dodges her then takes a swipe at Laxus, but again Laxus dodges "This is for Gray." and then hits Nullpuding into the ground with brutal force.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nullpuding yelled in pain.

Flare then wraps her hair around Laxus's right arm thinking she had landed a hit on Laxus, This is for Lucy!" Laxus hits her with a Lightning Dragon's Roar.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Flare yelled in pain.

"Inpossible..." Ivan shock.

Meanwhile Kurohebi appears behind Laxus ready to attack,"You just...don't get it." but Laxus easily disposes of the Black Snake.

"UAHHHHHHHHH!" Kurohebi yelled in pain.

"O-Our elite troop..!" Ivan yelled in shock.

"I ain't got a clue what your goal is, but i'll hold you responsibles for hurting my friends!" Laxus said.

"W-Wait! I'm your Father! We're Family! Are you going to hit you father!?" Ivan said in a shocking voice.

"My family is Fairy Tail! I will crush my family's enemy!" Laxus said.

Ivan is sent flying into the wall of the arena due to the force of Laxus's attack and with the damage done to Ivan, the illusion is dispelled.

With the illusion gone, everyone present at the Grand Magic Games are finally able to see the defeated Team Raven Tail and the victorious Laxus.

"What in the world...!?"

"Laxus!" Natsu shock.

"Laxus disappeared! Where is the other Laxus?!" Gray shock.

"Ivan!" Makarov shock."

"How?!"

"Those members..." Lisanna shock.

"They..." Freed shock.

"An illsion?! They've been defected!"

"But...What happen here?!"

"He's the guildmaster pumpkin! Alexia's real identity was master Ivan Pumpkin!" Said the pumpkin man.

"The fight earlier was an illusion?! The one standing is Laxus! Game over! In a place where we could not see, he under attack by 5 people...The master also participated... no matter how you look at it, it a foul play!"

"He has singlehandedly crush Raven Tail!"

"Even Erza and Cana Earlier were fantastic!"

"Ain't Fairy Tail full of wild beast!"

"At any rate, the Victor is... Fairy Tail B- Laxus!

The crowd is shocked by Fairy Tail's performance on the third day while Team Fairy Tail B cheers over Laxus' victory and Orga and The black hair boy from Phoenix Moon smiles over the power of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus is then awarded the points and Fairy Tail cheers over his victory.

"Somehow it seems like i ask him to take out my enemy." Gray said.

"Whaaaaaaaat! He defected them all?! He just wanted to show off!" Natsu said.

"He didn't have to hurt Flare that badly." Lucy said,

"You are a really good person, aren't you?" Erza ask.

"Ivan. You have a dirty hand." Makarov said.

Makarov looks down on Ivan from the stands, disappointed in what he had just done. As Laxus is about to leave, Ivan tells his son that Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's dark secret and that he will learn of his guilds true colors soon enough. Laxus watches, shocked by what Ivan had just said as his father is dragged away, laughing maniacally, by Fiore's knights. The knights proceed to take away the rest of Team Raven Tail, but when they begin to pick up Obra he uses some form of magic to escape in the body of the black creature usually seen with him and runs away stating that they would meet again.

"Raven Tail has been Disqualifed. Raven Tail's tournament participation rights have been revoked forthe next 3 years. Well, we made quite a discouraging mood from the announcement, However...We proceed to the fourth. This will be todays final match. Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell V.S. Chelia Blendy!"

"I''ve finished changing!"

"Good Luck!" Natsu cheer.

"I'll try my best!" Chelia fire up.

"I guess they don't know of Chelia strength. I shall picture Gray's face in shock." Lyon said

"You're imagining the wrong person." Yuka said

"Laxus defected my sock enemy." Tobe cry with tears of joy.

"Go out with your all." Jura said.

"Yeeesir!"

Chelia heads out to the battlefield, but then falls over before entering. The crowd begins to laugh at her clumsiness and Wendy heads out asking if she was okay, but also falls over. The two girls greet each other. The battle between Team Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell and Team Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy begins. Wendy started her first attack.

"Arm X Vernier!"

Wendy enhance the strength in her arms and then proceeds to attack Chelia with her Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.

"Sky god Boreas!"

Black wind appear on Chelia hand and creates two streams of black wind around her hand that spiral around it.

"Wendy!" Carla shock.

"Black Wind?" Natsu ask.

"That brat..." Orga shock.

"She can use..." Elie shock.

"Amazing! You were able to block it huh..." Chelia said

Then she head straight to Wendy and said.

"Sky god's Dance!" Chelia said

Chelia creates two streams of wind from her hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target. "Ahhhhhhh!" Wendy yelled in pain. "Far from over!" Chelia yelled.

Chelia continues her assault by jumping after Wendy, "Sky dragon Claw!" Wendy yelled. Wendy stabilizes herself in midair and sends Chelia back to the ground

Both girls land on the ground and then both prepare for a breath attack. As the girls charge up their attacks, Gajeel, Doranbolt and Mavis are shocked to see Chelia's Lost Magic, as Lyon smiles over Chelia's powers.

"Sky dragon-"

"Sky god-"

"Roar!"

"Bellow!"

Thw two wind magic cause the gales of wind flow through the arena.

Both girls land on the ground and then both prepare for a breath attack. As the girls charge up their attacks, Gajeel, Doranbolt and Mavis are shocked to see Chelia's Lost Magic, as Lyon smiles over Chelia's powers.

Chelia stands victorious over the clash between the two spells, leaving Wendy injured and lying on the ground.

"I have no words...they so far from being similar...but so cuuute! Incredible witches they are!"

"Your character profile..."

"I'm quite surprised." Wendy said.

"I heard about you from Lyon. That there was a girl within Fairy Tail who uses similar magic to me. But i guess i overdid it huh? I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" Chelia said and ask.

"I'm fine. It a fight after all." Wendy answer.

"Let's have a little more fun! Okay?" Chelia smile.

"I'm not sure i have fun fighting but...I'll do my best for the guild." Wendy said.

"Sure! That's fine. I'll do my best for love and the guild!" Chelia said.

Wendy takes the hit and begins to remember how everyone was working hard to win the Grand Magic Games for Fairy Tail and how Elfman entrusted her with his place in the games. She then puts the fact that she doesn't enjoy fighting behind her and prepares for a big attack as she begins to eat the air around her. Chelia's begins to do the same. People notices the oxygen around the arena getting thinner.

"Secret Dragon Technique!" Wendy yelled.

"She's already learned that techique?!" Porlyusica shock.

"It coming!" Natsu happy.

"Yeah!" Lucy happy.

"This is Wendy's technique?" Panterlily ask.

"Amazing isn't it?" Happy ask.

"She's win." Carla said.

"What...is this?" Chelia ask.

"Shredding wedding..." Wendy said.

"A wind Barrier?! I'm trap in!" Chelia shock.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" Wendy yelled.

The crowd watches in shock over Wendy's attack and Team Fairy Tail A cheers over her performance. Chelia then falls to the ground, covered in wounds.

"Chelia!" Lyon shock.

Wendy staggers over stating how she wasn't able to master Milky Way yet, but thinks that with her last attack she had won the battle.

"Chelia down!" the pumpkin man said.

However...

"Oh i'm sorry. give me a second. Thing are just about to begin. Uff. You're pretty good after all, Wendy..." Chelia said.

Wendy watches with wide open eyes as Chelia injures appear to have vanished.

"What with her..?!" Natsu shock.

"Her injuries have disappeared..." Lucy shock.

"Wendy dragon slayer magic was not enough. so she was able to restore herself. Sorry, but don't even think you have a chance." Lyon said in his darkside.

"What a girl." Erza sweat.

"Damn Lyon...he had such a girl on his team." Gray sweat.

"I did tell her to go all out." Jura said.

"She's not trying at all." Yuka said.

"How strong is she?!" Tobe yelled.

"As expected of my cousin.." Sherry said with joy.

"You millions away from her strength!" Said Ooba.

"Are you okay? Are you going to give up? You're not going to give up? Are you?" Chelia ask.

"Wendy!" Natsu surprised.

"She recovered already!" Lucy worried.

"I...don't hate fighting, but...I think no love in one-sided violence when the victor is clear. It's ok for you to give up...ok?" Chelia said.

"I can't. The fact that i'm standing here now means that i'm also prepared to fight on behalt of the guild. I don't need your pity. Until i've fallen and become unable to move any longer, please come at me with all your strength! Please!" Wendy said and yelled.

"Wendy.." Carla worried along with Jellal and Porlyusica.

"Yeah! That's just etiquette!" Chelia said.

"Yes!" Wendy yelled.

"Well then...now it's my turn. I'll put you to rest with this strike!" Chelia yelled.

Black wind surrounds Chelia's arms, turning into feathers.

"Chelia! stop it!" Lyon yelled.

"You can use that!" Jura yelled.

"You idiot! Do you want to kill your opponent?!" Ooba yelled.

"The full strength of your feelings will be answered with my full strength! That love!" Chelia yelled.

"Wha...what is this magical power..?!" Erza scared.

"This is...!" Jellal scared.

"Sky God Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" Chelia yelled.

Black winds rush towards Wendy. However, the attack misses.

"She dodge it..?" Romeo ask.

"No she miss." Makarov answer.

"It seems like Chelia's magic allows for self-recovery, but..." Mirejane worried.

"In other words, Wendy can't heal herselfwith her magic, but.." Carla said.

"She revived her opponents peysical?!" Freed shock.

"And because of that, the movement of Chelia's magic overshot..." Lyon said.

"She made her miss? by increasing her opponent's physical strength?" Gray ask.

"However, if Chelia attack didn't overshot it, She would have ether defect or kill her oppenent." Nalia said.

"Your battle strategy...amazing.." Chelia shock.

"Sky Dragon Claw!" Wendy yelled.

"Wahh!" Chelia yelled.

Chelia quickly heals herself from the attack .

"Amazing Wendy!" Chelia said.

"Yaa!" Wendy yelled.

"Tooh!" Chelia yelled.

The two girls proceed to clash with a powerful kick from each of them, which gives out a large gust of wind on impact. "This has turned into something amazing! Neither side is backing down! The clash of tiny fists! Is this demetmination for the sake of there guild?!"

_"They're can't be stopped..."_ Jellal thought

_"Though their fists are small." _Gray thought

_"Their hearts are vast.." _Lyon thought

_"And strong mind and will."_ Elie thought

The two continue to exchange blows between each other until the time limit of the battle runs out, ending the battle "Time has run out! The match is over! It a draw! Each team receive 2 points!" Both two girls completely exhausted afterwards. Both teams gain five points each, with all the members taking the result in good hearts.

"Awesome!" Natsu cheer.

"Well done, Wendy." Lucy cheer with a tear of joy.

"Both of them were magnificent." Erza said.

"Yeah." Gray aggred.

"Chelia and Wendy both did well." Lyon said.

"That was amazing." Yuka said.

"This old man has decided that this match is the best battle of all!"

"Even thought just from looking at magic power, Chelia was in a totally different class. The girl from back then... She grown this much huh?" Jura said and ask in his mind.

"Wendy." Happy cry.

"Why...Why are you crying?" Carla said while pretended not to cry.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry." Chelia apologize.

"No..it nothing." Wendy said.

"That was fun,Wendy." Chelia smile and healed her wounds.

"Ahh. My injuries. I...I enjoying it a little bit, too.

"Hey! let's be friends wendy." Chelia said.

"Ye...yes if i'm good enough..." Wendy said.

"No! Reply like a friend would. Let be Friends. Wendy." Chelia smile

"Yeah. Chelia." Wendy smile back.

"What a moving ending. This old man, the games are over... come on, come on...the third day is over. thank you everybody."

To be continue.


	10. New chapter five

"Grand Magic Games, Battle Part. Naval battle. 1 participant per team. Players who leave the sphere of water will lose. The remaining person will be the victor. In the event that there two participant remaining in the sphere a special rule will be added. The 5 minute rule. If within 5 minutes one or two leave the sphere, that person will given the least points. And we've started! Day 4, games part."

"Teams after teams, are diving in!"

"It almost seems like a water sumo match."

"It looks fun. Thank you very match!"

I'm going to give it my all!" Chelia said.

"I'm not glosing this time!" Jenny said.

"Don't underestimate a mermaid!" Risley said.

"If it's water, then it's Juvia. This is Juvia expertise." Juvia said

"Haha. Sabertooth Minerva has arrive." Minerva said.

"Ahahahah. The goddess of water has appeared." Nalia said

Both woman from the best guilds has appear in front in everyone.

"Sabertooth Minerva! And Phoenix Moon Nalia has arrive. This heavy wave of cheering! Minerva is one of Saber Tooth's top 5! And Nalia is also one of Phoenix Moon Top 8!"

"I can't lose either, I have to make up for the first day's shame." Lucy said.

"Lucy do your best!" Natsu said

"She can use Aquarius in the water" Gray said

"This is a good match for her" Erza said

"YES!" Wendy yelled.

"The rules are simple! If you leave the water you lose! Naval battle Commence!"

The gong rang and the match began.

"Right off the bat, sorry everyone. Open gate of Water bearer! Aquarius! " Lucy said her hand get her key.

"ARRRRG! THE WATER IS MY PLAYGRAOUND!" Aquarius yelled

Few people were preparing but surprised. Minerva and Nalia stood there smirking.

"I won't let you! Water Cyclone!" Juvia yelled.

Juvia forms a circular torrent of water in front of her hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack her target.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled.

"Seaing love!" Juvia said.

"What is this...?!" Risley shock.

"We're even?!" Aquarius shock.

"While she doing that..." Chelia said.

"Don't under estimate the chubby!" Risley Said

"This isn't going to end well, so i'm going to return now." Aquarius said.

"Eh?! Why?! you're the best in water, I have depend on you!" Lucy yelled.

"I have a date." Aquarius said.

"Wait a minutes!" Lucy yelled.

"You're open!" Juvia yelled.

"Eeeeeeehhhh! Virgo! Aries!" Lucy yelled while summoning her spirits.

"Sexy guard! Princess." Virgo said.

"I'm sorry if it's too fluffy~" Aries said

"Wahh~that was close." Lucy said.

"The fierce battle continues in the water! Beware of Nalia! She's undefectable on water! Do you're best Chelia! Fairy Tail A, why didn't you sent out Wendy?"

"Quite!" Lucy yelled.

"I'll thown them all out! There is nobody who can win against Juvia in the water!

"The unleashing of second origin is a unioue spell I acquired...Go forward! Wing of love! Gray-sama love!" Juvia yelled.

"Quit it!" Gray yelled.

"Kyaaa!" Jenny yelled.

"Ughhh!" Risley yelled.

"Ahh!" Chelia yelled.

"Huhu." Minerva smug.

"Teehee." Nalia smug.

Princess! Hold on." Virgo said.

"Fluffy guard is at max power!" Aries said.

"Incredible! Juvia has thrown out 3 opponents in one go! I wonder if her strength is same as Nalia?"

"Will see about that." Nalia said.

"Ahh, as I thought, I couldn't unleash my powers in the water." Chelia said.

"Chelia did her best too." Wendy said.

_"Did you get hot from watching Juvia? Gray-sama?" _Juvia ask in her mind.

When she look at Gray. He find it disgusted.

_"He's Disgusted!" _Juvia shock in her mind.

Nalia laugh was heard on the center and everyone look.

"I think it's time I knock all of you out." Nalia Said.

"Ocean..."Then she cross her hands into an X and head down. Then she started to do an attack. "Wave!" Nalia yelled. A large titan wave, from top to bottom heading straight Lucy, Juvia and Minerva.

Juvia use her magic block it. Lucy spirits pull her from the wave. And Minerva managed to stay in by her magic.

"Not bad. You fairies manage to stay in. Even the crazy tiger there." Nalia smug.

"What did you say?!" Minerva yelled and shot her magic at Nalia. But then, Nalia disappear in the water.

"What the...?!"

"Where did she go?!" Lucy question.

Nalia reappear in front of Minerva and kick her in the face. Minerva use her magic from leaving the sphere and bounds back to attack Nalia. But Nalia swim up and avoid Minerva attack. Minerva bounds back again and Nalia swim down.

"What is this, A game a tag?" Nalia ask.

"Grrrr..." Minerva grow.

Nalia arms slitter like a snake up and down. Then a magic circle appear with a star in the center and then a water drop appear in the center. Then Nalia spread out her arms in different and create a Whirlpool. It suck up Lucy and Juvia, but Minerva use her magic to protected herself. "Denied!" Nalia yelled. And somehow, Minerva magic corrupted and suck her into the whirlpool.

"Kyaaaa!" said the three girls who got suck in the whirlpool.

Then Nalia spread out her arm again and the whirlpool push them to the end of the sphere.

Juvia use her magic to block it. Lucy spirits pull her back and Minerva use her magic to protect her self.

"Impressive. You Fairies also manage to stay from that attack." Nalia said

Then somehow Juvia was push out of the sphere.

"Eh?" Juvia said.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled.

"That idiot!" Gajeel said.

"She fell out." Cana said.

"Why?" Mirejane ask.

"Ouchieeeee!" Juvia said.

"What a pity! After all that effort. She's out! Even so, she's rank 4, so that 4 points."

"Huhu." Minerva smile.

"Not bad...unexpected...but not bad." Nalia said while looking at Minerva.

"Three are left only, now with one will win? Sabertooth, Fairy tail, or Phoenix Moon?"

"The miss is quite a demon." Sting said.

"Certainly." Rufus agreed

"with her magical power, she could have easily thrown them all out. But it won't be enough to defect those Phoenix Moon members." Orga said.

"I know." Sting.

"Look like Nalia is having a fun time." Said the silver hair boy.

"You know how she is. The ultimate Water mage is undefected on water ." Said the black hair boy.

"That why we call her the goddess of water." Elie said.

"With my magical power I can throw both of you out of the water, but that wouldn't be satisfying… I'll see how long both of you will last." Minerva said.

"I'm so scared. Like that going to happen. You end up losing to me and the other you witch." Nalia tease and smug.

Minerva got anger and sent a blast of heat to Nalia but Nalia somehow control it by using Water Force and hit it on Lucy.

"Heat on water!" Erza said.

Lucy was about to get her keys but she found out there are gone. She look at Minerva and she has them.

"When did she -"Lucy ask

"Water Bubble!" Nalia yelled.

When Nalia suck up the water, bubble from her mouth appear and gave Lucy a lot of damage.

"It's even heavier." Lucy said.

Minerva was forcing on Nalia and Nalia was forcing on Minerva. They both continue to fight while Lucy can't do anything. Timeskip, Both of them seem to be unharm and Continue to fight.

"I think it time to send the both of you flying!" Minerva said.

"Will see about that." Nalia said.

"If I lose here."Lucy said.

It made Both Minerva and Nalia surprised.

"I wouldn't be able to face everyone who tried so hard. I won't betray everyone's emotions, I'll never give up!"

While listen to Lucy speech, Both Minerva and Nalia withdraw their attacks.

"What this?! Both Minerva and Nalia withdraw their attack!"

"Nice going!" Natsu said.

When Lucy look to the left, she notice that Nalia is smiling with a small tear on her eye. But when she look on Minerva side, her sadistic nature was revealed and made Lucy shock. Minerva sent a large shot of heat at Lucy and lucy got a huge pain. It shock Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Nalia for seeing that.

"HAVE YOU GOT OVER YOUR CLOUD FAIRY TAIL?! WHAT KIND OF GUILD WE ARE?! WE WILL RETURN OUR GUILD THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE! SABERTOOTH!" Minerva yelled.

Minerva blast Lucy almost out of the sphere

"Lucy is headed to the end of the sphere. but then disappear

"She's disappear?!" "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Lucy yelled in pain " Lucy was brought back by Minerva?!"

"Why did she bring her back?!" Levy worried.

"To Torturing her?!" Gajeel rage.

"Isn't the game ended?!" Laxus rage.

"Stop it!"

Lucy was being Tortured by Minerva. Sabertooth made a devil smile on Fairy Tail

"Sabertooth!" which gave them in rage.

Minerva was laughing and blood came out of Lucy mouth. "Stop the match! She going to destor-" before Arcadios was about to the game to stop, Snakes made out of water tied up Minerva Both hands and legs separating them. Sabertooth, Fairy Tail and everyone else in the game is shock.

"What the?!" Minerva ask and answer.

"You despicable Little Pest!"

Minerva looks where the voice is coming from, and found out it was Nalia, but this time, She is a death rage. The people and the guild saw Nalia rage and began to scared.

"Do you want to die?!" Minerva said with a glared.

"That kind of talk. You despicable tigers only care about your self instead of other lifes and feelings. How disgusting. That kind of attitude of a guild should have turn into a dark guild instead. And now…" Nalia hands come together and created a super massaged ball of super magic energy. It glow dark green swirled around it. Minerva and the others sense it strength, and it was huge. "You shall learn what happen if you made a Phoenix in rage!" Nalia said with rage.

"Nebula Ball!" Nalia yelled.

Her attack head straight at Minerva and a huge massaged damage was gave to Minerva, as she screamed her pain and suffer what she deserved.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Minerva yelled in pain.

"Minerva is coming out of the sphere!"

Before she was almost out of the sphere she disappear.

"She's dissappear?!"

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Minerva yelled in pain.

"She's was brought back by Nalia now?!"

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Nalia yelled

Nalia did the same torturing as Minerva gave to Nalia kick her in the left side of her face and headed left. But Nalia use Water Force and bring back Minerva in the center and use her magic to slam water to her face, Left, right, down, and up and then she use Water force to pull her and Nalia kick Minerva in the stomach.

"Gaaah!" Minerva yelled.

"Let me ask you one question! Are you trying to kill the girl?!" Nalia yelled.

Everyone was shock about what Nalia just said to Minerva.

Nalia then use her magic and a huge snake made out water appear and bite Minerva. "Kyaaaaaaaa!" Minerva yelled. "

"Do you know how much Trouble you will be in?!" Nalia yelled and use her magic and an oysters appear and attack Minerva North-east and North-west and south-east and South-west.

"You will be arrested for your crime and Sabertooth will be disbanded after what you done! And we will never surrender the title to you and your guild! We will not let it fall to the wrong hands!" Nalia yelled with a proud speech.

When everyone heard what Nalia said, the crowds clap for Nalia and cheer. Natsu and the other understand why they have the title, it was to keep it away from Sabertooth. Nalia continue beating up Minerva for her behavior and Sabertooth will receive a punishment from the Phoenix Moon guild. Time was out.

"Time up!"

"Nalia turn her arms to water and extended. She grab Minerva from her neck and hanging out of the sphere. Minerva try to use her magic but block by Nalia.

"Look like learn a lesson here today folks. Never make the Phoenix Moon mad. Phoenix Moon is a strong guild indeed. But for Lucy...is she ok?"

"Lucy?!" Natsu yelled.

Then Nalia slam Minerva to the ground with a death glare. Then she turn to Lucy worrying she raised her hand (like using force on star wars) and water cover Lucy. It turn green around her.

"Is she..."

"She healing her wounds..." Erza said

Then the that cover Lucy disappear and her wounds has disappear.

Nalia swim towards Lucy and place Lucy arm around Nalia neck. the crowds cheer for Nalia words and hearts. Then Nalia place her arm on her neck. Natsu and his team headed to Lucy and Nalia. Nalia sigh of relieve.

"Thank goodness she still breathing." Nalia said.

Nalia heard Footstep coming her way and found Natsu huging her tight.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Natsu smile.

"Your...welcome." Nalia said while can't breathe from Natsu hug.

"Lucy! Lucy can you hear me!" Gray yelled.

Then Natsu release Nalia from his hug and now Erza who is huggest Nalia tighter.

"Thank you! We own you big time!" Erza smile.

"No...problem...I can't...breathe..." Nalia said.

"Oh sorry!" Erza said and release Nalia fro her hug.

Nalia breathe in and breathe out twice.

"No need to worry. I heal up all her wounds from Minerva. But she still need alot of rest though." Nalia said.

"Thank you. We're in your deed." Erza said.

Nalia smile at them.

"Gray carried Lucy on his back and Juvia got even more jealous. once they were heading to the sick bay, Minrva got up but in rage. Minerva ran toward Nalia but Nalia heard Footsteps coming toward her.

"NALIAAAAAAAA!" Minerva yelled.

Nalia glared at her back. Before Minerva get close to Nalia, her teammate protected her while she smiling. Minerva stop and Glared at them just as they Glared at them back.

Everyone in the game is shock.

"Woah! it seems like both teams are about to have quite an explosive moment!"

"I think it best not to talk right."

Lector and Frosch are worry about Minerva dosen't stand the chance against All five of them.

"Do you even have an actual brain?" Nalia said while walking to her teammate. "You do relies that your own fault andf you got what you deserved. You got two chooses ether you leave or face my comrade." Nalia said with a glared.

"Grrrrrr..." Minerva grow.

"You better remember this warning." Minerva look at the Silver hair boy "If you tiger lay a finger on my guild and my comrade...you will face the same way as Nalia gave to you...got it?" The silver hair boy said with a death glare.

"Oh really?" Orga said.

Team Sabertooth appear behind Minerva.

"You may be able to handle Minerva but I'm sure you won't be able to face all five of us." Rufus said.

"But there only four of you. Where the other one name Rogue?" Let ask.

The other notice that Rogue isn't with them.

"Look like he know what meaning of the word "Warning" you tigers should take lesson from him." Elie tease.

"Ether way you four have two choose or i'm force to get some troops." said the silver hair boy.

"Oh yeah? You and what Army?" Orga ask.

"Nalia." said the silver hair boy.

In anime Nalia raised her arm to the right side and a magic circle appear but in manga (That that going to happen) she snap her finger and first a egg appear and hatch a dinosaur appear growing with electricity coming from it, then a fire appear risinf from the ground was a elephant appear with a sword, a block of ice appear, inside was a ice Statue with a sword of ice inside it and broke and it came alive, then a minotuar appear from the light behind them of the right side, then a skeleton with a black cloth came from the ground with a scythe, then a centaur appear with a bow and two swords from the light behind them on the left side and a Hydra appear from the sky and crash the ground (Well a little). Everyone was shock and Sabertooth did ask for it. The creatures is growing at Sabertooth members.

"You were saying?" Nalia ask.

The team glared at Orga who said where your army.

"You have two choose, Death wish, or go." said the silver hair boy.

"Grrrrr. you just got lucky." Minerva said.

"We alway got lucky, expect for tigers." Elie said.

Minerva grow and was about to attack.

"Hydra!" Nalia yelled.

One of the Hydra head move at Minerva with great speed and bite her shirt and headed to the air.

"Minerva!" Sting yelled.

Three of them jump of and try to sace Minerva but the Silver hair boy, the black hair boy and Let won't let them near them. So let hit Orga with his fist. The black hair boy use his magic (which you going to find out later) hit Rufus in the face and the silver hair boy hit Sting with his sword in the face and sent them back to the ground. The Hydra opened they mouth and a blast of different elements at shoot at Minerva. "Guaaaaaaahh!" Minerva yelled in pain. And the Hydra slam Minerva to the ground with strong force. Nalia petted the Hydra for being a good job teaching them a lesson. The Sabertooth mages got up and the creatures is preparing to fight.

"Once again, Death wish or go?" Nalia ask.

The team has no choose but to go back. They glared at them but they glared at them back.

"Fairy Tail." said the silver hair boy. Fairy Tail A look at the silver hair boy. "I apologize for what happen for you comrade there. But she alright now. But she still need more rest. Take her to the sick bay and she'll be alright. One more thing, be careful with Sabertooth, their untrusted to anyone in the guild now." said the silver hair boy.

"Yes,we understand that. But they also learn that they made enemy to the worst guild to anger." Erza said.

which made the Phoenix Moon members smile. The creatures disappear and they return to their place.

Later, in the medical room, the rest of Team Fairy Tail A's members gather around their injured team mate with mixed expressions of worry for Lucy's well being and rage at Sabertooth.

"Is Lucy okay?" Juvia ask.

"Lucy!" Mirejane yelled.

"You guys!" Gray said.

"Even thought we're in different team, we're still in the same guild, right?" Cana ask.

"Thanks to that young woman, her life is not at risk." Porlyusica said.

"Thank goodness." Mirejane said.

"I am relieved that she has been treated." Erza said.

"Those bastards..." Natsu rage.

"I know what your going to say." Laxus said.

"Ughh..." Lucy moan.

"Lucy!" Happy worry.

"Everyone, i'm sorry. I've...lost..." Lucy said.

"What are you saying? You got in to 2 place, that 8 points." Gray said.

"You did great!" Erza smile.

"They're here." Happy said.

"But...my keys..." Lucy scared

"there here." Happy cheer

"Thank you...very much." Lucy smile.

Lucy then quickly falls asleep with a smile of relief while the others begin to discuss the position they are now in.

"Seems like she's fallen asleep." Mirejane said.

"They're put us in such a depressing mood." Cana said.

"Sabertooth..." Gray glared.

"I don't like this." Gajeel glared.

"So both teams A and B are here. Perpect timing." Makarov said.

"Master..." Cana said.

"I don't know if this is good new or bad news. The games administrated has ordered us of our teams together." Makarov said.

"What?!" Natsu shock.

"Combining Team A and B?" Laxus ask.

"Why would they?" Mirejane ask.

"They said that because of team Raven Tail's disqualification, it would be odd number of teams in matches and battle. So we must reorganize the news team with 5 members." Makarov explain.

"What will happen to our points?" Carla ask. They will let us keep the teams points with the least this amount, 53 points. And add 10 points for the other teams." Makarov said.

"We can't help it if what that's what the administition has decided..." Erza said.

"Well, another way to think about this...is that we're able to create an even stronger team now." Cana said.

"But...even if we decided the 5 people now, we're only going to be doing the tag team battle?" Gray ask.

"No...I am sure that between tomorrow's break and the last day, there will be a battle including all 5 members. You better choose carefully." Porlyusica said.

"I'll definitely get revenge for Lucy! I won't forgive them for laughing at our friends!" Natsu rage.

Nomal P.O.V.

"The Fairy tail teams has finished reorganizing. And finally, we enter the battle portion of day 4. And finally, we enter the battle portion day 4."

"The day 4 battle portion is a tag battle right?"

"It will be 2v2. This sounds fun! Thank you very much!"

"We have already ported the offical match ups. As expected the most exciding moment will be Fairy Tail Vs Sabertooth?"

"I was wondering what would have happened earlier."

"It was a moment! Thank you very much!"

"Well, folks...let's see the new Fairy Tail!"

"Good luck everyone." Lucy said

"I'm counting on you." Elfman said.

"This is the real of "Strongest team". Mirejane said.

"I'll be cheering for you!" Wendy cheer.

"This is quite an incredible team." Cana smile.

"I can't imagine them losing to anyone." Juvia said.

"Our guild's heart combined." Lavi said.

"We're entrusting our feelings to you. It's time to show them all. The strength of our bonds!" Mavis said.

"The grounds are shaking! We present to you... TEAM FAIRY TAIL!"

"This is the complete opposite of the first's day "booings!" They were able recover their formal popularity in short 4 days!"

Each team look at the new Team Fairy Tail. Sabertooth smile and awaits. Same for Phoenix Moon who also be waiting. Natsu and Gajeel and the Silver hair boy and Black hair boy glaring at Sting and Rogue. Rufus, Elie smile while Gray glared at them. Erza and Nalia were glaring at injured Minerva. Let and Laxus glared at Orga who is smiling at them.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu glared.

"Grand Magic Games Fourth day! Tag battle Today match will be... Blue Pegasus Ichiya and the Rabbit! V.S. Phoenix Moon Haru Glory and Hamrio Musica."

The crowds cheer louder of the strongest guild in the kingdom of Flore.

"Ready Haru? said the black hair boy.

"Yeah Musica." Haru said.

"Come. It time has finally come to released you."Icyiya said.

"The Rabbit."Panterlily.

"Finally, we'll know his true indentity!" Happy said.

"The real identity of Rabbit that was kept secret even from us...what on earth could it b-"When Ren look he is shocked to see Hibiki and Jenny kissing each other."What the hell are you guys arew doing?!" Ren shock.

"It fine, show everyone...that handsome face of yours." Ichiya said.

The rabbit had was remove from it head and reveals it to be his Edolas counterpart, Nichiya."Eh?!" Everybody is surprised, Nichiya jump out of the suit."That guy..." Natsu shock. "He was from Extalia!" Gray shock. "Nichiya!?" Panterlily shock. "Wa-?!" Happy shock.

"Double ikemen attack." Icyiya said.

"It's a dangerous perfume all right~" Nichiya said.

Everybody else makes unsatisfying and shocking faces. Haru and Musica started almost look like and was about to throw up.

"Gah...Haru..are you alright?" Musica ask.

"Yeah..." Haru answer.

"Let's cover our eyes and defect them with one blow." Musica said while covering her eyes.

"Yeah..." Haru said and closed his eye.

Musica then lunges at Nichiya and hits him down instantly. Ichiya was shock and Haru then lunges at Ichiya and hits him like Musica did to Nichiya.

"Down! Blue Pegasus is down!Winner! Phoenix Moon!

"Haru is the ugly mug of theirs is over?" Nalia ask while she cover her and Elie face with her handfans and Let cover his face with his arms.

"Yeah it over." Haru said.

Nalia close her handfans and their teamate open they eyes.

"Oh my gosh, i think i'm going to have nightmare now." Nalia sweat.

"I think i'm going to faint." Elie said.

"Well, that was a great match right?"

"I-I suppose?"

"It was extremely disgusting thank you very much!"

"Match 2, Lamia Scale Lyon and Yuka V.S. Mermaid Heel Kagura and Millianna! Ended at the time limit of 30 minutes, Draw."

Though the battle ends in a draw.

"Are you alright Kagura-chan?" Millianna ask.

"I'm fine. That man called Lyon has potential. If this wasn't a match but a fight to the death. You would be dead Millianna." Kagura said.

"Ugh..." Millianna woory.

"Get stornger." Kagura said.

"...Got it." Millianna said.

"It a heated arena, but be sure to not to miss this next fight! Just now, The emblem of both guilds have been erected in the arena! The guild known as the strongest 7 years ago, Will battle against the second strongest! Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel V.S. Sabertooth Sting and Rogue! Futhermore! All four of them are dragon slayers! They all use the magic that made to kill Dragons!"

"I've been waiting for this." Sting smile.

Unknown Pov

In an unspecified location "Vicelogia...Skyadrum...the dragon slayers you created...Let's see what they're made of...Can Humans exceed Dragons...Or is it just a empty Dream...The time for us to take action is drawing close... The Dragon King Festival will soon be upon us..." Igneel speaks to himself, curious to see the potential of the Dragon Slayers his fellow dragons, Vicelogia and Skyadrum, have created. This leads him to wonder if humans will ever exceed dragons, or if it is a mere dream. Igneel realizes the time for dragon-kind to take action is soon, as the Dragon King Festival approaches. As this happens, all four Dragon Slayers confront each other, ready for battle.

"It's finally time for their confrontation! Who Will win? The Fairy or the Tigers! Four Dragons have now been released onto the battlefield!"

"Natsu..." Lucy moan.

"Gajeel..." Lucy smlie.

"With everything you've got." Gray smile.

"For our part, as well." Elfman smile.

"I'll be cheering for you." Wendy smile.

"If it's them, they'll definitely be able to win." Happy cheer.

"The dream dragon slayers match! It's finally reality! The match will began shortly!"

"Make your victory overwhelming. Show them the strength of the guild it was before." Jiemma said.

"Just put all your heart into it. I have nothing to say." Makarov said.

_"I've always waited for this moment...Natsu-san." _Sting smug in his mind.

"Match..."

"Start!" yelled the pumpkin man.

The gong has rang.

"Let's go!" Sting said.

"Yeah." Rogue said.

Natsu and Gajeel rush in front of Sting and Rogue and land punches on both of the Mages, much to everyone's shock. Natsu and Gajeel continue their assault on the twin Dragons knocking them both back.

"White Dragon Roar!" Sting yell.

"A laser?" Natsu ask

Sting crawl like a spider while Natsu dodge his attack.

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" Rogue yelled.

However, Gajeel blocks this attack with his Iron Dragon's Sword "Surprised?" Gajeel ask and knocks Rogue back.

Then Natsu grab Rogue's face "Rogue!" and heading forward Sting. Once he did, he started to attack.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu said.

Happy and Pantherlily are visibly pleased and Lector and Frosch, along with the audience, are shocked at this development.

" is going on here?! Sting and Rogue! The twin dragons of Flore second Strongest guild are being pressured!"

"Strong, as I thought you had be." Sting said.

"Gajeel." Rogue said

"Do you guys really beat your dragons with that level kind of power?" Natsu ask.

"Not beat. Kill... with those very hands." Sting answer.

"Weren't they your parents?" Natsu ask again.

"That has nothing to do with you. Now i'll show you the power that kill dragons. White Drive." Sting said.

"Shadow Drive." Rogue said.

Sting and Rogue activate their White Drive and Shadow Drive respectively and prepare to counterattack.

"Let's go." Sting said.

"It over you trash guild." Jiemma said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it." said the old man with the Phoenix Moon Cape on dress like a warrior.

"Haa... " Sting said.

Sting then charges at Natsu and lands a punch on him.

""Receive the Judgement of holy light! Take this!" Sting said.

"Gu!" Natsu said.

"Salamander! GUOH!" Gajeel yelled.

Rogue kicks him and lands several other blows on him.

"Shadow cannot be captured." Rogue said

"You..." Gajeel glared.

Gajeel try to attack Rogue but he couldn't be hurt and punch his in the face.

"They suddenly power up!" Lily shock

"Come on Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"A magic amplification technique." Mavis said.

"Go! They're in a must-win pattern now!" Lector yelled.

"Fro think so to!" Frosch said.

"I always look up to you. And i aim to surpass you! Now is that time!" Sting said.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.

A mark appear from Natsu chest.

"The White dragon's claw is holy attack! a body marked by its Stigmata has it freedom taken away! and with this... I will surpass you!" Sting Sting yelled.

At the same time, Rogue, in his new shadowy form, gets behind Gajeel and prepares to punch him.

"The Dragon that become shadow hides itself. Surely hunting ts prey." Rogue said.

However, Gajeel catches the punch.

"Surely hunting...what was that?" Gajeel ask.

"Hehe." Natsu smile.

Sting started to look confused but then Natsu dodge his attack and counterattack.

"Why...why can you move?!" Sting shock.

Sting notices that Natsu burned the stigmata away.

"The Stigmata got burn away..." Sting shock

"Pretty good aren't you? but still not good enough." Natsu said

"Don't get too full of yourself, you brat. Don't look down on Fairy Tail!" Gajeel yelled.

"GAH!" Rogue yelled.

"GAH!" Sting yelled.

Gajeel and Natsu then continue their assault on Sting and Rogue.

You guys are to amazing, no doubt about that. I'll have to use the best of my best, it white dragon's fist will even turn flames into Dragon's secret art! Holy Nova!" Sting said and yelled.

Sting Holy Nova causes a massive explosion on the battle field. However, Natsu blocks it with one hand.

"No...Way!" Lector shock

"Huh?" Frosch shock.

"Your joking right?!" Orga shock.

"This wasn't preserved in my memories..." Rufus shock.

"He block it with his fist huh?" Haru surprised. Natsu glared at Sting and Sting started to sweat and scared.

"Sting-kun..."Lector cry.

"Yajima-san! Just what is this?!"

"Gajeel!" Rogue yelled.

Rogue started to attack Gajeel but Gajeel then counterattack him.

"Rogue..." Frosch scared.

"Three month of training and second Origin...had made this two this strong...?" Makarov surprised.

Once again, Gajeel and Natsu continue assaulting the Twin Dragons.

"Hmm..."

The levels are far too different. This...these developments! Who could have expended this?! Sabertooth twin dragons can't even lite a finger before Fairy Tail!"

"This...Will this match end like this?!" shock the pumpkin man.

"Ha Ha...as if it'd end." Rogue said

"Yeah...i know that this wall could not surpassed so easily." Sting said.

"Sting-kun..." Lector started to cry.

"I know lector. it was a promise. I won't lose... for Lector sake." Sting said

Sting and Rogue then activate Dragon Force. Gajeel, Natsu, Makarov, Mavis, and Jellal are shocked to see that they can activate it on their own will.

"What ...what is this power...?" Gajeel surprised.

"This...this is...?!" Makarov surprise.

"Quake before the third generation true power." Minerva said.

"Impossible! they can activate it of their own will!?" Jellal shock

"Dragon force!" Mavis shock.

"Dragon Force huh? This be fun." said the unknown boy with the Sabertooth mark on his shouder and smug.

"That the same form Natsu used at the tower of heaven?" Erza surprised.

"But this time he developed that power from eating etherion. Even with Zero, he was able to use it after eating full magic. They're able to use the dragon's power on their own will." Jellal shock.

"That's the 3rd generation of Dragon slayer." Minerva said.

"But each generation have there own Dragon force." Musica said.

"But only the 3rd Generation can activated with their own will." Nalia said.

"Rogue stay back. I'll be enough." Sting said

"U-until earlier Sabertooth was at a disadvantage! And now they want to go 1vs2!"

"He must be very confident."

"Wow! Thanks you!"

"Looking down on us." Gajeel said

"But this feeling. He strong." Natsu said.

"Haaaaa!" Sting yelled.

Sting then rushes towards Natsu, landing an easy blow to his face. Gajeel tries to attack the White Dragon Slayer, but Sting is quick to dodge the attack "GUAH!" and sends a bullet of Magic at Gajeel, hitting him in the jumps back to attack Sting but his fist is caught by Sting, who proceeds to knee him in his stomach. Sting then throws Gajeel into Nastu and jumps into the air to attack them. "White Dragon...Holy Breath!" Sting yelled.

"The floor of the Arena!" Makarov shock.

"It was destroyed?!" Erza shock.

"So Strong!" Gray said

"This is the power of the third generation of Dragon slayers?!"

"Gajeel!" Levy shock.

""Natsu-nii!" Romeo shock.

"The match is continuing! please enjoy it via Lacrima verion."

"It not over yet!" Sting said.

"Fire Dragon's...Sword Horn!

Natsu sending Sting up into the air and making him easy pickings for Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

Sting is sent into some rumble but easily brushes it off and begins to attack.

"White Dragon's...Holy Ray!" Sting said.

Sting sending streams to light into Gajeel and Natsu. "GUAAAAAAAAA!" Gajeel yelled. "AAHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled.

"There it is..." Elie sweat.

"Light?!" Erza shock.

"Is his element holyness?" Porlyusica shock.

As Natsu rolls along the ground he sees Sting coming towards him for another attack and tries to block it, "Fly away." Sting said. But he is sent flying into some buildings underground and then continues to dominate the battle by himself.

"He wasn't able to block it?" Droy ask.

"What happen to his enthusiasm?! Jet ask.

"Indeed Sting is strong." Lector said.

"Fro agreed." Frosch said.

The crowd watches as Sting continues his relentless attacks on Natsu and Gajeel, and Sting remembers the promise he made to Lector many years ago to beat Natsu with the whole world watching so that people would no longer claim that Lector was lying when he said Sting had defeated a dragon.

"Are you watching this Lector?!" Sting yelled.

Sting stand in victory and fulfill Lector promise.

"Natsu...Gajeel..."Lucy surprised.

"The Generation are changing. In seven years we become real Dragon slayers. The old generation is over." Rogue said.

"Yeah." Sting said.

"Natsu..." Happy cry.

"Not even Natsu is enough?!" Wakaba shock.

"Natsu stand up!"Romeo yelled.

"Damn this is so frustration." Macao said.

"Never thought they will lose." Let said.

"It not over yet. I can sense it." Nalia said.

"But...you were strong Natsu**.**" Sting said

"Are they down?!"

"Wait a minute." Natsu said.

Natsu and Gajeel stand up as Sting watches with a shocked expression. Natsu and Gajeel begin to rub their injuries.

"Ouuuuch." Natsu said.

"Better then I thought." Gajeel said

"But... I found out all of your habit." Natsu smug.

"What?!" Sting yelled.

Rogue, Lector and Frosch was this news, Fairy Tail cheers up and Phoenix Moon and the other guilds smile.

"The timing of your attacks, your pose when protecting yourself. Even the rhyme of your breathing." Natsu said.

"No...way. I use Dragon force!" Sting said.

"Yeah! That some great power, i'm hurting all over. jeez. For example, when you attack you turn your pivot leg to 11o' clock-" Nat was about to finishe but interrusted.

"No... It's 10 o'clock." Gajeel said.

"It's 11o'clock." Natsu argued

"Even giving in a step, it's 10 o'clock! Not 11!" Gajeel argued.

No it's 11 o'clock! 23 would be fine too!" Natsu argued.

"That making a whole revolution?!" Gajeel ask.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu ending the squabble when he pushes Gajeel into a nearby mining cart and sends him rolling away.

"Hey! You...This...this is...Ugh..."Gajeel said.

Gajeel then roll down the tunnel.

"Wahhhhh!" Gajeel yelled.

"Geehee." Natsu laugh.

"Wha...What are you doing...?" Sting ask.

"Gajeel..." Rogue said.

"Yeah, but this time...I'll be enough...come on the both of you. Are you Fired up now?" Natsu smug.

"Are you saying you will be enough? Your kidding me." Sting question.

"I have no business with you. I wanna fight against Gajeel." Rogue said.

"Then beat me and go." Natsu smug.

Rogue surprise about what Natsu said.

"Dragon force is the same as the dragon's power. Nothing excels it in this world!" Sting yelled.

Sting charged up at Natsu, however...

"Wasn't it complete?" Natsu ask.

Natsu blocks Sting attack.

"I kill Weisslogia with this power!" Sting yelled.

"I see, then i'll use this power. To fight for my friends that you made fun of." Natsu said.

Natsy then punches Sting, sending him back a bit.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue yelled.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu's Dragon Roar is able to overcome his, as Rogue takes a heavy hit from the attack.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Rogue yelled.

"It not over yet!" Sting yelled.

"Gh..." Rogue said

"Come." Natsu said.

The whole guild watches as Natsu is able to overcome the duo, while Sabertooth watches in shock at their guildmates demise. Orga, Rufus are shock but unname member and Minerva are not please.

"Sting-kun..." Lector said with a tear on his eyes.

Back on the battlefield

"Sting!" Rogue yelled

"Yeah!" Sting yelled

Sting and Rogue combided their power together and made a huge blast.

"Holy Shadow Lighting Fang!" They both yelled.

"Dragon Slayer Ultimate Tecnique Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yelled.

The whole stadium waits to see who comes out victorious from the final attack. When the dust and rubble clears.

_"Natsu Dragneel...I can't see the bottom...of his power..." _Rogue thoughts.

_"Lector...Natsu is too strong." Sting _thoughts.

_"The guild is a place to cultivate person's feelings." _Mavis thoughts

_"And to surpass wall of Strenght. Caring is stronger then any power in the world." _Nalia thoughts.

"Thi-thi-thi-this is...Fairy Tail! they beat the two dragons! The winner is Fairy Tail! They are Tie with Phoenix Moon! The 4th day of Dai-matou enbu end here! You have one day to rest. The last battle will take place the day after tomorrow! The last day is a survival battle where all guild members of each guild particpate. Who will be the Winner?! Looking forward to it!"

"Thank you!"

"I know this would happen." Bob said

"I should have expected this." Goldmine said.

"Our target for the last day has change." Said the guildmaster of Lamia Scale.

"Come." said Makarov said

"Let beat Fairy Tail and Phoenix Moon!"

"Wait for me gray." Lyon said

"Laxus...the grandson of Makerov." Jura said.

"Erza." Kagura said

"Gajeel." Ren said.

"Let's have fun Natsu-kun." Ichiya said

"Lector?" Frosch ask.

Lector didn't respond but with tear and cry and Frosch felt the same.

"I never thought Fairy Tail would be even with us." Musica said.

"I told you so." Nalia said.

"This was a fun fight to watch." Elie said.

"Too bad for Sabertooth." Let smug.

"However... They may be enough to surpass Sabertooth...But are they Strong enough againtst us?" Haru smile with an evil side of him And his guildmate also have smile with an evil side.

"Teeheehee..." Nalia laugh.

"Will see..."Let said with his evil side.

"This is going to be fun..." Elie said with her Evil said.

"May the best guild win..."Musica said with a dark side.

"Who would've thought those two would lose." Orga said.

"Hehe...this was an interesting fight. I memorized it all." Rufus smile.

"Huhu. People will flock here for a while." Orga smile.

"Supposing they have the time to..." Minerva smile.

"Run away. Because there is somebody you know who that not liking this." Said the unname Sabertooth member smile.

In the cheer of the crowds, Jiemma boil with rage for seeing his top mages defected. people notice him and flee out of the arena.

_"Don't cry for a tie with a guild." _Natsu thoughts.

"Let's fight again." Natsu smile with joy.

_"Complete defect...if Gajeel...is as powerful as Natsu...How could i overestimate myself." _Rogue thoughts.

To be continue.


	11. new chapter six

"Salamander...I'll definitely kill you for this...Where exactly am i?! Under the arena?!" Gajeel begins to venture down the cave. "Huh? Wha...what is this...A Dragon Graveyard?" Gajeel shock.

Meanwhile...

Grand Magic Game 4th night.

"Fairy Tail's are equal with Phoenix Moon!"

"They're in First place now!"

"I wonder who'll win?"

"I think Fairy could pull though!"

"Lamia's still hanging in there through!"

"I'd like to see Mermaid Heel win this year through..."

"But are they strong enough like the Phoenix?"

Meanwhile In the caverns beneath the arena.

"What's here Gajeel-san?" Wendy ask.

"Just shut up and follow me." Gajeel said.

"Why just is through?" Natsu ask.

"Is this related to something about dragon slayers?" Happy ask.

"Probably." Panterlily said.

"But even so...some unrelated people are tagging along." Carla said.

"Seriously...?" Gray ask.

"I mean, it bother us, after all." Lucy said.

"We're here." Gajeel said.

"Hm?" Natsu ask.

"This is.."Wendy shock.

"The hell is this..."Gray surprised.

"Animal...Bones..."Lucy ask.

The group then reaches the Dragons Graveyard, shocked by the amount of dragon skeletons littered everywhere.

"Dragon bones...It's a Dragon Graveyard..." Natsu surprised.

"Th-there are all dragon bone?!" Happy shock.

"There so many..." Carla shock.

"A place where we can confirm the existence of dragons..."Panterlily shock.

"What's with this place...?" Gray ask.

"Hell do I know." Gajeel answer.

"What's going on here? So many dragons are..." Natsu ask and surprised.

"Did something happen here?" Lucy ask.

"Could Igneel be..." Happy was about to finish until.

"Happy!" Carla yelled.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Happy yelled.

"No...He's isn't here." Natsu said.

"Our dragons disappeared 14 years ago...but the ones here are probably from far more ancient times." Gajeel explain.

"Milky Way!" Wendy shout.

"What's that Wendy?" Lucy ask.

"It called Milky Way It's one of the Dragon slayers technioues Porlyusica-san taught me. A technioue to listen to the voices of Dragons that have ascended to the heavens. I...always thought it was never a technique meant for battle. Perhaps it was for something like this. Milky Way may have been a magic to listen to the voices of dragons that have become spirits." Wendy explain.

"What?!" Gajeel shock.

"That means..." Natsu surprised.

"If we listen to voices of the dragons clumbering here...we might find out what happen. And also, about our own dragons that've disappeared." Wendy explain

Wendy draws a Magic circle on the ground, preparing to use the spell Porlyusica told her about: Milky Way. Calling to the souls of the deceased dragons, she invokes the spell and the area lights up as a result, while the dragon bones on the ground begin shaking.

"A magic circle?" Lucy ask.

"I knew it! Because i thought it was an offensive spell, I made a mistake in this words here!" Wendy said.

"What're up to Wendy?" Natsu ask.

"Weren't you listening?" Carla ask.

"This is for using"Milky Way". Happy explain.

"All done! Everyone, please stand back. I call to thee, oh wandering souls of Dragons, Accept my call to thee, Milky Way!" Wendy yelled.

A beam of light springs from the earth and into the sky, creating a ripple of light that moves outwards in bursts. These beams of light sparkle like stars and form ribbons of light that move throughout the area, touching everything that once contained life.

"Wow~" Natsu said.

"So pretty~" Lucy said.

"It's like Stars!" Happy said.

The bones of the Dragons rumble.

"Th-The bones are...!" Lucy scared and haide behind Gray.

"You sure this is safe, Wendy?" Gray ask.

"I'm searching for the Souls of the Dragons, The lingling thought here are very old. And small...Found It!" Wendy yelled.

The Stars spiral into a Soul of a Dragon.

"Woah!" Gajeel shock.

"That a soul of a Dragon?!" Panterlily shock.

"Wendy?" Happy ask.

"Looks like she's concentrating..."Carla said.

"What?!" Natsu shock.

"This is..." Gray shock.

A large dragon materializes in the area, shocking everyone as it roars and bears its teeth. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!However, instead of attacking any of them, the beast merely laughs at their reactions, shocking them even further with his sudden change in attitude.

"Seeing the faces of Humans chickening out cranks me ups eveny singles times! My name is "Zirconis" or the Jade Dragon. To be able to awake my soul from it's slumber...that can only be the Sky Dragons Move...Where is she? Zirconis approaching Wendy and asking if she summoned him. What a cutie! This little Dragon Slayers manages to wake me up?" Zirconis said and ask.

"Hey you! Get away from Wendy!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't feel like it, How 'bout i just gobble up this one right here?" Zirconis ask.

"You bastard!" Natsu grow.

"Just kidding! What a stupid species! See? How's a spirits supposed to do anything to a physical body?" Zirconis said and ask.

"This guy..." Natsu sweat.

"What's going on? Who's this guy that keeps messing around?" Lucy ask.

"He's not a 'Guy' he's a dragon."Gray said.

"Actually, he's a spirit."Gajeel.

"My names is 'Zirconis' or the Jade Dragon." Zirconis said.

"We heard you the first time!" Gray yelled.

"Did something happen here?" Carla ask.

"There so many remains of dragons lying here..." Happy said.

"We called you here because we wanted the truth behind all this." Panterlily said.

"I have nothing to say to humans, Leave." Zirconis said.

"We're cats." happy said.

"Well...it was over 400 years ago from now..." Zirconis said.

"He just does whatever he wants despite his rules..." Gray sweat.

"Back then, Dragons were kings of the World, Freely soaring through the skies, dominating the lands, Crossing the seas...we led quite the prosperous lives, didn't we. Everything in the world, belong to the Dragons. Humans were but fodder for us...nothing more. However...a fool of a dragon appeared, and Protected against our rule. He spouted nonsensical things like creating a world where dragons 'live in harmony with the humans.' A civil war broke out between those that supported, and those that opposed him. I battle as part of the Opposition side." Zirconis said.

"If you were in the opposition, then..."Lucy wasabout to finish her sentences until.

"I don't like Humans. Though I don't mind having them for a meal." Zirconis said.

"So...you're convering with your food?" Natsu laugh.

"You really piss me off!" Zirconis yelled.

What then? What happened during the War?" Carla ask.

"We were stuck in a stalemate. The Battle between the Dragons had already scarred and rip apart several lands. That was when the pro-humans side put their foolish plan into action. They gave the Humans magic to slay dragons, and had them enter the war." Zirconis Explain.

"Dragon slayer magic?" Lucy shock.

"So that was how dragon slayer magic began?" Happy ask.

"The power of the Dragon slayers made a significant change...The victory of the pro-Humans side would have been inevitable...If it wasn't for a small miscalculation. They had given the dragon slayers too much power, and those who wished for wished for peace with the humans...were also slain by their hands. Amongest them...there was a man, who bathed in the blood of dragons. The mere mention of his name is terror itself. That 'man' slayed many dragons and contunued to bathed in their blood. Until that 'man's' skin itself becomes scales...his teeth became fangs...his form itself had become that of a Dragon." Zirconis Explain.

"A human became a Dragon?" Lucy scared.

"It's something that exists as you go further down the path of Dragons slayers magic. The Dragons resting here, were all slayed by that one 'man'. The 'man' was both a human, and the Dragon's king, This was the war that gave birth to the king of Dragons. Hence, The Dragons King Festival. The King was name Acnologia. Whilst being a Dragon, it also bears wings of Darkness." Zirconis Said.

The name surprising everyone

"That thing was..." Lucy shock

"Originally human...?!" Gray shock.

"Impossible!" Gajeel shock.

"Most of the Dragons here died by its hand, And that was all over 400 years ago. With this, I bid you farewell." Zirconis Said

Zirconis aura suddenly vanished entirely as she rests.

"Oi!" Natsu yelled.

"It disappeared!" Gray yelled.

"We still have things to ask you!" Gajeel yelled.

"Wendy!" Happy yelled.

"Wendy!" Carla yelled.

"It's no good...all the lingering thoughts have vanished from this place..." Wendy explain

"I guess we can say he...ascended to heavens?"

"This has become quite something, hasn't it?" Gray ask.

"This completely out of scale..." Lucy scared.

"So if we ise too much Dragon slayer magic, we become real Dragons?" Natsu sweat.

"That'd be troubling..."Gajeel argued.

"What should I do..." Wendy shock.

"That's impossible."

"Who is it?!" Wendy yelled.

"I heard your conversation, Look like my research does match up to the actual history...I wonder do you know about Zeref's book of Dark Magic?"

_"Deliora?!" _Gray shock in his thought.

"Acnologia is something close to that...One can even speculate that Zeref made a Dragons slayers into Acnologia..."

"That Zeref did?!" Happy shock.

"In other words...Getting rid of Zeref, the root of all this...Is the first step to defecting Acnologia."

"Who are you?" Gajeel yelled.

"Defecting Zeref?" Natsu question.

"Yukino?" Lucy shock.

_"The White Knight I saw in my Premonitions!" _Carla shock in her thought.

"I am one of the Leaders of the Holy ouka knights from the Flore army stationed in Crocus." Arcadios answer.

"Temporary Sergeant Yukino Aguria of the same group." Yukino said.

"What're hotshots of the Army doing out here?" Gray ask.

"Yukino...wasn't she apart of Sabertooth?" Lucy ask.

"You said you'd put to stop to them, right?" Happy ask.

"Yes, Exactly." Natsu answer.

"Let me Explain. A cetain battle plan is underway, and we require the power of a Celestial wizard. And that's how Yukino power come in." Arcadios explain.

"Celestial wizard?" Wendy ask.

"Hold it right there! what you're saying at all! Cut the Crap, What do you want?!" Natsu grow.

"Natsu Dragneel, right? That was a marvelous magical battle you showed us today." Arcadios said.

Natsu, not caring for Arcadios' praise, rushes towards him, demanding to know why exactly the other man needs a Celestial Spirit Mage.

"I couldn't care less about that, I asking what you plan on doing with the Celestial mages! If there something you want to say, say it." Nasu glared.

"Natsu...that thing's status is... then Don't address him as 'thing'." Happy said.

"Then don't address him as 'thing'." Panterlily said.

_"The White Knight_..._"_ Carla said in her thought

"Follow me." Arcadio order.

"Hey, you bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"Lucy-sama, this is also a request from me." Yukino said. "Eh?" Lucy ask.

"If this plan works, we can defect both Zeref and Acnologia." Yukino explain.

"Acnologia..." Wendy ask.

The group follows Arcadios to the palace, Mercurius, gazing in awe of its sheer size and magnificence.

"What the..?!" Natsu surprised.

"It huge." Gray said.

"It's Palace Mercurious right?" Wendy ask.

"It's the castle in which the his Majesty resides."

"Is it really ok for us to be here?" Carla ask.

"First thing First. The incident a few days ago where Lucy-sama was targeted...We apologize for our Action back then." Arcadios apologize.

"What?!"

"You were behind that?!"

"We didn't mean to harm anyone but...it suddenly spun out of control into a kidnapping. We had hastily concluded that we urgently needed a celestial mage... Our sincerest apologize. The Grand Magic Games is actually just a camouflage for us to collect magical power from all these mages. " Arcadio explain.

"So you've been stealing magic from every years from these mages?" Gray ask.

"That's...dirty." Gajeel said.

"It matters not what you thinks, it was all for the sake for this plan. The opening of the gates that will change the world...eclipse. To create it, requires a great amount of magical energy." Arcadio said.

"A gateway?!" Lucy surprised.

"'The hell." Natsu surprised.

"When the sun and moon intersect, Twelve keys will be used to open this gate. When they open, we'll travel, 400 years in time. We'll eliminate Zeref, before he became an immortal, that, is the eclipse plan." Arcadio explain.

"T-travel through time...?!" Lucy shock.

"Lucy-sama, I heard that time flows differently in the celestial world than it does in this one." Yukino said.

"W-well, that's true i supposed..." Lucy said.

"Using the unique dimensional plane of celestial world, we can use the celestial mages power to open this gate. When the sun and moon intersects on the 7th july, Three days from now, We would like to borrow your power, Lucy-sama." Yukino explain.

"Eh?" Lucy sweat.

"July 7th..." Natsu shock.

"The day our Dragons disappeared...!" Wendy shock.

"Just a coincidence...?" Gajeel ask

"The Eclipse from the moon intersecting with the sun..." Gray said.

"Stop Right there!"

Suddenly, guards come charging into the room and surround the group.

"The imperial Army?!"

"What now?!" Natsu yelled.

"This is.." Lucy shock

"I'll need you to come in peacefully, Captain Arcadio."

"What the meaning of this, Minister of Defense?!" Arcadio question.

"That's our line...our secret plan...you leaked classified information to outsiders." Datong said.

"They are not outsiders! You should know, we need them for this plan!" Arcadio argued.

"That is not up for you to decide." Datong said.

"I know you're just oppised to the plan! Stop it with this nonsense at once!" Arcadio Yelled.

"Of course i'm opposed to it! How dangerous do you think changing History is you punk?!" Datong yelled.

"Change History..." Wendy ask.

"I see...if we change the past..." Happy said

"It could change the present?" Carla ask.

"I hereby order you to appeahend captain Arcadio under suspicion of treachery! And as an extended of that, Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria too! Get rid of the others!" Datong yelled and order.

"What?!" Gray shout.

"Why even me?!" Lucy shout.

"You bastards! Bringing Lucy to this!" Natsu rage.

"Stop! You can't use magic in here!" Arcadio yelled.

Natsu's magic is then sucked out of his body by the gate

"Guah!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"You didn't tell him? This is the system we put into places to steal small amounts of magic from the mages in the Grand Magic Games, and sent them into this Eclipse. Use magic this close to the Eclipse, will only result in it taking it all. Please, don't make a fuss out of it. Mages that cannot use magic are no match for our army." Datong said.

"Let go!" Lucy yelled.

"You guys! Don't you serve Arcadio-sama?!" Yukino question.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"Yukino-san!" Wendy yelled.

"Datong!" Arcadio yelled.

"I won't let you activate the Eclipse." Datong.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

A voice came from being the Knight and let pass a woman wearing a white scarf around her neck. She also wears a fur coat and a blue short.

"General Amethyst!" Datong shock.

"Minister of Defense, you better have an exclamation for the noises i'm hearing. And who's are these people? Outsider?" said Amethyst.

"Arcadio was trying to activate the Eclipse!" Datong explain.

"He did what?! Continue where you left off!" Amethyst yelled.

"You heard the general, come on!"

"Wait stop!" Lucy yelled.

While Lucy was almost taking to the cell room Amethyst notices the Fairy Tail mark on Lucy hand.

"Hold it!" Amethyst order.

The Knight paused and look at General Amethyst.

"Young Lady...is that a Fairy Tail mark on her hand there?" Amethyst ask.

"Yes." Lucy answer.

"Release the girl!" Amethyst Order.

Everyone was shock to see Amethyst trying to let Lucy out of custody.

"General Amethyst! What are yoy doing?! Are you betraying your country?!" Datong yelled.

"I am not. And also, I also should be asking you the Same thing." Amethyst said.

"What do you mean?" Datong.

"Are you trying to anger the King? You do relies that there a new rule added with his majesty and Lady you know who once i report this to her." Amethyst answer.

Datong was shock about what General Amethyst.

_"how could i forgot about this his majesty and Lady (You see in the further chapters) will punish me..." Datong_ shock in his thought.

Datong then sigh.

"Reliease her." Datong order.

The guard then release Lucy from their hands.

"Please accept The Minister of Defense apologize young lady. All he just trying is to Protect this Kingdom. In the mean time, Take those two to you know where!" Amethyst explain and order.

"Yes General!"

"Wait!" Yukino yelled.

Datong and General Amethyst escorts Natsu and the others from the palace.

"Please don't misunderstand. Everything i do is...all for this country. But...we'll leave you with this. His majesty appears to have taken a liking towards Fairy Tail. If you win the Grand Magic Games, You might get a chance to meet him in person. If you get on his goodside, you might even be able to ask him to change the sentence to Yukino." Datong said.

"Head back and good Night." Amethyst said.

To be continue.


	12. new chapter seven

A/N I'M REALLY SORRY FOR BEING LATE. I HAVE HAVING FUN WITH MY VACATION SO I DECIDED TO HOLD THE STORY FOR A BIT LONG. ALSO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT. YOU UNDERSTAND.

Unknown Pov.

"Let me guess this straigth. You guys were invited to the castle by the captain of the royal Guards, then explain to you guys some kind of changing the world thing, just kick out by the Minister of Defense." Laxus said.

"Yeah that pretty much." Gajeel said

"But we can't let them hurt Yukino! We have to save her!" Lucy said.

"I know what your thinking Lucy. however this is a powerful opponent if we face them. However, if they dare arrested one of my Children. They will pay. We are not cowards." Makarov said

"July 6th Grand Magic Games Tournament Final Day.!"

Scream of cheer roar from the sky and people wait to see this for to long.

"It finally here! The Festival that the blood of every mages pumping, the final day of the Grand Magic Tournament! Whether it be tears or smile ... our winner guild decided today! Brought to you and me, Chapaty and explained by formal council member yajima-san."

"Hello."

"And our Very Special Guest! The offical mascot of the Grand Magic Tournament, Mato-kun."

"Pumpkin."

"Is it really alright for you to be a judge Mato-kun?"

"It fine pumpkin! Everyone, do your best pumpkin!"

"And here we have it, the entrance of the teams!"

"Currently in 6th place, will they make a big come-back? Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Mermaid Heel! And here is the strongest guild that was before... Sabertooth!"

The sabertooth team dress up in new clothes.

"What this? They're given off a different vibe today...?"

"Did they regain their spirits?"

"So cool pumpkin!"

"Will the fiery flame from a bird stay or lose there throne. Here are the strongest guild...Phoenix Moon!"

Team Phoenix Moon enter the ring but this time (Both Nalia and Elie dress as goddesses. Elie dress in white clear cape in the top and full near her legs. And slim dress without sleeves and a golden feathers close her stomach and white slippers And Nalia same thing with the slim dress but without the cape. One fold long sleeves and reach to her stomach. Dress reach to her feet. White in the top and blue in the bottem. same for the sleeves. slippers shoes that with lines togethers with her legs. Haru dress as a knight with out the helmet. Musica dress as a cowboy, and Let dress as a jade emperor) All of the crowds cheer and the guild except Sabertooth suprised and smiles and even jealous.

"And the current 1st place! The guild that called the strongest seven years ago, has completely revived! The entrance of...Fairy Tail!"

Team Fairy Tail enter the Arena and also change clothes but with Juvia enter.

**A/N I'll skip that part**

"With there weapons...their magic...and bonds strung between their comrade. With an all member participation survival game... WE BEGAN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES TOURNAMENT! The battle field is the entire town of Crocus. Every guild is already spread out and on standby. As they wander the streets, if they meet a member from another guild, they're have engage in a fight. When the opponent loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue battle, the winning guild gets one point added. futhermore...each guild will need to appoint one of there members as a leader. This is kept secret from the other guilds. If the leader is defected, the opposing guild will gain five points. The maximum points that you can get from this game is 45. all guilds still have a change of winning. Whether the guilds move as one or separate will be reliant on their individual battle strategies. WHO WILL BE THE ONE TO CLAIM THE GLORY OF THE TOP IN MAGIC. THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES TOURNAMENT...START NOW!"

"So it's finally began, the finals."

"As i thought, most team have chosen to split up their members."

"Everyone do your best, Pumpkin!"

"Sabertooth members are all powerful individuals, so they're split up. The Phoenix Moon members also did the same thing while each of them are powerful individuals. There are also those who have paired up. Or even made trio."

Rufus noticed something strange ahead.

"What wrong Rufus.?" Orga ask.

"Their not Moving." Rufus said.

"Er...this is...?What could this be? Fairy Tail members have their eyes closed and aren't moving an inch!"

"What do you guys think there doing?!" Makarov ask.

"W-what this all about?" Lisanna ask.

"Beat me." Cana said.

"The early birds gets the worms, guys!" Max said

"Hurry up and move it!" Elfman yelled.

"Whilst the bizarre lack of action from Fairy Tail does bother us. One team already come into contract another ther!"

"It's shame our Opponet are girls." Ren said.

Blue Pegasus point raised up two points.

"The points are moving! Fairy Tailstill has yet make a move."

"In this game, as long we have Jura, we can't lose." said the Ooba-something.

"She's right. Isn't there anyone who can defect Jura?"

A blink light from the sky. Then Sting Slam to the ground.

"It Sting!"

"Shit! We got done in!" Yuka said.

"Let's take him down with the two of us!" Toby said.

Sting notices something coming.

"Wha-" Yuka said

"Ugah!" Toby said.

"Kagura is here!"

Mermaid heel gain two points.

Kagura was about to attack Sting but then.

"He disappear?" Kagura ask.

"It's fine, just stay away from Kagura and Any of those Annoying Phoenix." Minerva said.

"You're death you witch." Nalia said outloud.

"My guesses that she heard it."

" Mermaid and Lamia are both rising quickly."

"Keep your eyes on the numbers. but, Fairy Tail has yet to move."

"What the blazes is this?!" Makarov question.

"That is Precisely why...we remain calm. I have been Analying the enemies's magical power, psychology and movement patterns...everything from the past 4 days is now in my head. With that in mind, I carried out many simulations."

"First...What the...?" Romeo ask.

"The movement of the enemies and the result... everything has gone according to my calculations so far. I've already conveyed the plan with them. To lead my comrades to victorywithout fail...This is my battle. FAIRY TAIL STAR STRATEGY ACTIVATE!" Mavis order.

"Roger!" said Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail has made a move!"

"Spread out accordingly! Move to your designated point! At this point, there is 97% probabitlity that rufus will take action." Mavis said.

"I see you, I really can't have you looking down on my wounderful power. Let's clean you all up at once, shall we? Memorie-Make into the night of the Falling Star!" Rufus said.

"This magic is-"

"The one that decimation all compeptition on the first day."

"So pretty Pumpkin!"

"If evasive action is taken within 2 second of seeing that in the sky, it can be dodge." Mavis said.

Team Fairy TailRufus attack without being scratch.

"Like we'll fall for the same move again!" Gray said.

"This spell is thunder based, so Laxus only has to put a guard." Mavis said.

"Hmph." Laxus said.

"What?! He withstood it?!" Rufus shock.

"The enemy will be shaken, and his thought process disturbed. With that accomplishhed, the comfused Rufus has a 68% change of approaching us. There is also a 32% change thathe will just stay on standby where he is... but even in that case, it does not affect our plan." Mavis said.

"What's the first talking about?" Max ask.

"Beat me." Elfman said.

"The fairy star strategy?" Lisanna ask.

"All i get is that it's suppossed to be a strategy that let us win." Cana said.

_"Erza will now proceed northwest and come into contack with the enemy." _Mavis said.

"Geh Erza?!" Jenny said.

"It's just as the first described. What a terrifying person." Erza said.

_"OLITERTE!" _Mavis order.

"KYAAA!" Jenny yelled in pain.

Fairy tail raised one point.

"Gajeel will take on the enemies in the south, obliterate." Mavis order.

"Sorry Bros!" Gajeel said while casting Iron dragon roar.

"UWAH!" Eve said.

"Shit! Hibiki, try to escape on your own!" Ren said.

Fairy Tail Raised up 2 points.

"There's someone in Fairy Tail whose calculations exceed that even of my archive?" Hibiki ask.

"Apparently so." Gray answer.

Hibiki got shock and surprised that Gray appreared out of nowhere, then frost him into ice.

"Gray will come into contack with the opponent fleeinginto the fountain plaza, obliterate. From then on, he moves directly to point B4" Mavis said.

Fairy Tail A raised up 1 point

"They've move back to the top! There Fairy Tail!"

"Awesome! What Going on?"

"We did it!"

"The first's predictions are spot on!"

"Yahoo!"

"Juvia will stay as support whilst scoution for enemies. Laxus will stay on course to point F-8. Erza go to S-5. There should be enemy activity in that vicinity." Mavis order.

"I-I remember now... the first nickname...with that extraordinary startegic mind, the first has complied victories... First Strategist Mavis." Makarov said.

"So she could actually do something after all..." Macao said.

"Not just a cute kid then." Wakaba said.

"Well... the first did create Fairy Tail." Alzack said.

"Ichiya-san please forgive me..." Hibiki said.

"Hmph. Leave the rest to-" Ichiya was about to say something but then.

"An opening." Jura yelled.

"Meeeeeee!" Ichiya yelled.

"It Jura from Lamia scale Blue Pegasus leader Ichiya has fallen! 5 points awarded!"

"With Jura on our side! We're unstopable!" Yelled ooba

"She right. Is there any one who can beat Yura?"

"And Celia defeats Risley! They reach 45!"

"Sorry." Celia said.

"Don't look down on mermaid!" Risley said.

"Fairy Tail are at first place. Phoenix Moon and Sabertooth are at sceond. And Lamia Scale are at Third place. Mermaid Heel is at fourth place.

"Two team are now tie for first, the match is really heating up isn't it?"

"Hmm...and now Blue Pegasus is completely decimation..."

"The numbers of people left has gone down quite a bit, Pumpkin."

"From now on, I predict the battles will become quite difficute." Mavis said.

"So, what are we going to do about the Phoenix Moon members that just enter?" Kinanna ask.

"Did you Consider that?" Laki ask.

"I did, but i have not managed to come up with a conclusion. That's just how strong they are.

"There's no room for us breathe with the fiercesome battles continuing one another one after another! And I bet we can expect even more to come!"

Somewhere in the city.

"I was told that i'd find you here...by the first." Gray said.

"Well, well... Iseem to... forgotten you. Will you manage to make me remember? Rufus ask.

"Don't bother trying. I'll end you right here." Gray glared.

"Teeheeheeheeheeheehee...i see that someone want revenge... and another one has Amnesia. How funny. But...this should be fun to watch the two of you fight right before my eyes."

Both Gray and Rufus remember that voice and look to the right. Gray look surprised and Rufus look in rage.

"You again..." Gray said.

Elie from the Phoenix Moon Guild. She look happy and wait to see the fight.

"In the libery area, we have Gray of Fairy Tail A, Elie from Phoenix Moon, and Rufus from Savertooth!"

"Is this part of your calculations too first? Romeo ask.

"Yes." Mavis answer.

"So, it's a certain win for Gray then!" Warren said.

"I don't know." Mavis said.

"What?!" Elfman said.

"But, it is vival that he wins. The man called Rufus is a key person on Sabertooth's Strategy. And as for Elie, for some reason, something is blocking me to seeing the Phoenix Moon Stategy.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_"So what the deal? that Rufus guy's got a check on everyone location?" _Gajeel ask.

_"Exactly." Mavis answer. _

_"So in other words, we have to defect Rufus first." _Erza said.

_"Let me deal with him." _Gray said.

_"Gray-sama..." _Juvia said.

_"It should be okay, right first?" _Gray ask.

_"According to my calculations, your ability isn't very compatible with Rufus...the probability of you winning is..." Mavis was about to finish but then. _

_**"I don't care about that!" **_Gray yelled.

_"The Phoenix Moon may have save Lucy, and pay Sabertooth back for what they're done to us. Please allow me to fight, as a mage of Fairy Tail."_ Gray said.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Sometimes, emotion can overcome calculations." Mavis said.

Gray, Rufus and Elie look to each other to ready for battle.

"Please show me. The power of your emotions." Mavis beg.

"Ah yes, I remember you, I believe i have important business with you." Rufus said with a glared.

"Well i'm afraid that this business of your's will have to wait, but only in you survive. This is your battle." Elie look at Gray and wish him for luck. "I'll enjoy this view of battle, bye." Elie said and vanish.

"Here I come, you masked Bastard!" Gray said in rage.

Rufus close the book shot.

"Ice-make...Freeze Lancer!" Gray yelled.

Rufus dodge his attack and broken the chair.

"Memorize." Rufus said.

"You won't get away! Ice Impact!" Gray yelled.

Rufus dodge again.

"Memorize." Rufus said.

"What are you muttering over there?" Gray ask.

"Memories can become weapons. I memorize 'magic that i've seen', and used that as a base, i give shape to new magic." Rufus answer.

"What's that supposed to mean." Gray ask again.

"My memories of you are 'ice' magic. And my memories of Orga is 'Lighting' magic. I remember. Memory-make...Freezing sword of black lighting!" Rufus answer and attack.

Black Lighting appear and turn into ice on the floor.

"GUAH!" Gray yelled.

"Gray!" Jet.

"That guy...he can create his own original magic?" Droy ask.

"Fanged Pillars of Turbulence!" Rufus yell out a spell.

Tornadoes appear and directed at gray.

"Shield!" Gray yelled.

"Shield memorize. And Forgotten." Rufus said.

Gray sheld somehow disappear.

"The shield disappear?!" Gray said.

"GUAAAHHHH!" Gray yelled while flying.

"For real?"

"He can make things forgotten as well?"

"That Rufus can really make any type of magic he wants..." Lisanna ask.

"So any magic he's used before can't be used again?!" Cana ask.

"That way too unfair!" Elfman said.

"This battle is a song from me to you, your requime. Carve it into your memories, that you cannot defect me." Rufus said.

Gray for some reason take of his shirt.

"Well...I wonder..." Gray wonder.

"He Stripped!"

"He Stripped!"

"He Stripped!"

"Gray-sama." Juvia blush.

"Ever since i've had the mark of Fairy Tail on me...I've never lost to the same Opponent twice." Gray said.

"Well then, you have some kind of plan?" Rufus ask.

"Ice-Make-"

"Memorize" Rufus said.

"Unlimited!" Gray finish.

Rufus started to be shock.

Many blades of ice were made by Gray. There are like hundreds.

"This is-?!"

it continue to make more swords of ice.

"What remarkable shaping speed!" Rufus said in shock.

"Did you memorize that?" Gray ask

"So that it!" Macao said.

"If he makes that many that in one go...!" Wabaka said.

"My memorization can't keep up!" Rufus said in shock.

"One sided chaotic dance!" Gray yelled.

The blades made out of blades attack Rufus with a cold frezzing chill and cover him in ice.

"NUUUAAAAAAH!" Rufus yelled in pain.

"But! it's too bad it's an ice element! I've already memorized flames that can destroy ice! Memory-make Karma of the burning Field!" Rufus yelled.

The fire cover up Gray and the ice around him. melting the ice out but...Gray walk thought the fire and gave Rufus a scared.

**"I've memorized...Stronger flames." **Gray said.

"Ice Bringer!" Gray yelled.

"NUAAAAAAAAHH!"Rufus yelled in even more pain with ice. Rufus then fall down to the ground and accepted his defect. Mavis is relief and Juvia is greatful. Gray catches Rufus's hat in the air and Wore it on his head.

"It Gray! Fairy Tail's victory! Rufus has been Eliminated!"

Everyone in the arena look into the Lamcrima, Fairy Tail Happy and same for the rest of the guild, but as for Sabertooth...there were shock to see one of the five strongest has been knock out.

"So they got you Rufus..." Orga said.

"Sabertooth...is crumbling...moreover...Sting."Minerva said.

Sting P.O.V

"Lector..." Sting said while what happen.

_**Flashback **_

**On Sabertooth Crocus Graden **

**"Sting... Rogue. Explain that disgrace." Jiemma said. **

**Everyone in the Sabertooth guild was in a meeting. Sting and Rogue were nomal clothes while Minerva, Orga, and Rufus smile for their Excuse. **

**"Words are not needed, it was our complete defect...Natsu had yet to even use his lighting imbued flames, and yet he still achieved a perfect victory." Rogue said. **

**"His strength exceeded our wildest imaginations. Natsu Dragneel." Sting said. **

**"Are those really the words of the ones that belong to the strongest guild? Are they? Who permitted you to show such a disgraceful sight? Who told you to go there and lose? You're tainted the name of the strongest guild!" Jiemma said and yelled. **

**Jiemma uses his shockwave to sent Sting and Rogue in the ground. **

**"Rogue!" Frosch said. **

**"Sting!" Lector said. **

**"You are not worthy of carrying Sabertooth's name!" Jiemma yelled. **

**Jiemma first kick Sting and then punch Rogue in the face. **

**"Erase them! Erase your guild chests!" There is no weaklings in my guild! We don't need Losers!" Jiemma yelled. **

**"But master...Sting and Rogue both tried really hard They may have lost this time, but i'm still proud of them." Lector said. **

**"Lector..." Sting said. **

**"People taste defect, and become even stronger...Sting has definitely learnt a lot in this battle." **

**"And who are you?" Jiemma ask. **

**"Don't kid me master. I do have the guild crest on me, after all i'm a member too." Lector explain. **

**"And why do cats and dogs have a guild crest that I place my highest pride in, the Sabertooth crest? DISAPPEAR!" Jiemma question and yelled. **

**Sting, Rogue and Lector about what he mean, then a huge explosion attack on Lector.**

**"Lector!" **

**"Sti..n...g" Lector said with his last words.**

**While Sting, and everyone else saw with a shock on there eyes expect Minerva. Smoke sign show that he been vaporised. **

**"A..ah...Lector was...he was vaporised..." Frosch scared and shaking. **

**"Frosch!" Rogue while hugging Frosch. **

**"Rogue!" Frosch said while scared. **

**Sting began to cry for seeing what happen. **

**"Just more and more eyesores...cat's getting our guild chest." Jiemma said. **

**Sting begain cry outloud. **

**"You're embarrassing youself, Sting." Jiemma said. **

**"What have you done...What have you done?!" Sting said while cry for lector. **

**"SILENCE! JUST FOR A CAT..." Jiemma was aabout to finish untils Sting use his rage with White dragon punch on Jiemma. Everyone is shock and suprised to see Sting overpower their guildmaster. Except Ryan who look like he been thinking. Jiemma spit out of his blood, while Sting still cry for lector. **

**"Perfect." Minerva said. **

**"How dare you...how dare you lay your hands on Lector." Sting said. **

**Everyone witness Sting overpower their master. **

**"Sting..." Rogue said. **

**"What just..." Frosch ask. **

**"That enough." Minerva said. **

**Sting look at Minerva while Jiemma suffer his pain. **

**"it appears as though my father reign of terror ends here. Sting has made short work of him. as such, he is a suitable candidate to become the new master." Minerva said. **

**"Minerva...you bitch...just what are you..." Jiemma was about to question his daugther, but she interrupt. **

**"Shut your mouth. Loser have have no say. Have you decency to obey your own rules?"Minerva ask. **

**Jiemma clench. **

**"Sting...your loss...to the one they called Natsu..." Minerva said. **

**"Is a shining example of the 'Power of Emotions. The power...of emotions..." Sting said. **

**"You were unwittingly conitioned by my father. "Nakama are useless. Absolute power rules all." But deep down inside, that is not the man you are. The proof lies in the torrent of power unleashed by the feeling you had for Lector. Now that Obtained that power...you will surpass Natsu."Minerva explain. **

**"Ma'am...I..." Sting was about to say something until. **

**"Do not worry. Lector lives." Minerva said. **

**Sting look shock for hearing what she said. **

**"I sent him to a special place with my magic." Minerva said. **

**"Is...that true...ma'am?" Sting ask. **

**"Lector is alive..." Frosch smiled. **

**"You have my heart felt thanks ma'am! Hurry and bring Lector back... you really...I can't thank you enough." Sting said with joy. **

**"Quit your sniveling." Minerva silence Sting joy. **

**Some in the guild look scared.**

**"I won't hand Lector over until we've won the grand magic tournament." Minerva explain. **

**"Ma'am...I don't understand...I beg of you...return Lector now!" Sting cry. **

**"This apple may have fallen far fromthe tree. But i do agree with his stance that Sabertooth be view as the best guild. Show everyone the new power you've wrought, and with it the victory that we so rightly deserve. I advised you not to cross me. Remember that Lector that Lector's life rests in my hands." Minerva blackmail Sting. **

**Sting have no choice, but to do what Minerva said. however, Blades surrounderd Minerva top to bottom and to her neck. **

**"Don't get too cocky Minerva. Your such a pain in the neck. Have you forgotten that i'm still here. If you don't, get the wax out of you ears and open your eyes. Only I will make the choices here." said the unname mage said with a glared at Minerva faces. **

**Everyone in the guild fears unname mage glared. **

**"Sting." said the Unname mage. **

**"Yes...Sir Ryan?" Sting ask. **

**"Are you even positive that Lector is alive?" Ryan question. **

**"But...Sir Ryan...Lector is Alive...she told me so!" Sting cry. **

**"There are some people that you can trust. But not Minerva, She maybe the Master daugther but that isn't important right now. Remember Sting, you unlock the power that you use on Jiemma... and Minerva here is going to blackmailing you." Ryan said.**

**"Blackmail..." Sting ask. **

**"If Minerva is telling the truth...then she should have showed that Lector is she lying, she just using you." Ryan explain. **

**Sting shock for Ryan word. **

**"So tell me Minerva, show us that Lector is alive." Ryan said with a glared. **

**"Well i was about until-"Minerva was about to say something until Ryan summon out a sword. **

**"Minerva. You surely are thing I don't understand you. But if you are telling the truth. Then teleport him or i'll force you or i'll do it myself." Ryan said. **

**"But Sir Ryan..." Minerva was about to say something until Ryan blades got closer to her. **

**"Last chance Minerva. Your final one. However Jiemma is right about Sabertooth should as the best guild. but this will be you last warning." Ryan said and his blades disappear. **

**"Sting." Ryan said. **

**"Yes." Sting ask. **

**"Until we win the games, I'll force Minerva or i'll teleport him myself. But if she's lying...you have no choice but admint that Lector move on." Ryan said. **

**Sting began to cry a little bit of him tears. **

**"Not only that. I'll make sure that Minerva gets a painful punishent. Remember Sting. You and I are equal, for now at least. So one of us will be the new guildmaster of Sabertooth. Remember that i'm more wiser then you and Stronger. However i'll make the choices here. I hope your ready for the final match. But only if you win. if we didn't, you know the rest." Ryan said. **

_**FLACHBACK END**_

"**Victory shall be mine. At any and all cost." **Sting said with a glared.

Unknown pov.

"Psst...Psst."

"Natsu... and the other...what are you guys doing here?" Yukino ask.

"It's fine, so just stand back.

Natsu melted the Bars on Yukino cell.

"Here, we brought you a change of clothes." Mirajane said.

"Thanks." Yukino said.

"Next is to get out of here." Carla said.

"It'd be best to get out of here without being seen." Lily said.

"Wait! They still have Yukino and My's Keys. I'll have to find them first." Lucy said.

There were about to find Lucy's and Yukino's keys until the floor beneath them opens as everyone falls into an underground trap.

"Ouch." Lucy said

"Where are we?" Natsu ask.

"Hm..." Lily said.

"Welcome tot the Pitfall palace."

"Huh?"

"Who's there?!"

You've all fallen into my trap."

"Eh?" Happy question.

"A trap?" Carla ask.

"Please look around you. This pitfall palace is a capital of death. The last stretch of freedom for criminals. But no one has made it out alive. Just rot there, Thieves." said the girl in the screen.

"Who's that?" Natsu glared.

"The princess of this castle." Yukino answer.

"A princess?" Mirejane ask.

"Scary." Lucy said.

"Shit! Shit! Where is the Exit?!"

"I don't see it anymore!"

"Wh...what should we do?"

The princess pov.

"Well done, your Highness. Even without his majesty, you've protected the castle well!"

"Hooray for Hisui-sama!"

"Hooray for Hisui-sama!"

But Hisui looks down saddened.

"Natsu! The ceiling is block of as well!" Happy yelled

"There doesn't seem to be an exit." Carla said.

"Shit. After we dragged our asses this far?" Natsu said.

"Looks like the hunter became the hunted." Mirajane said.

"It is kind of embarrassing." Wendy said.

"If i knew this would happen, i'd have drawn a map on my body." Lily said.

"This girl...Isn't she resemblence to Lisanna uncanny?" Mirejane ask.

"Eh?" Yukino ask.

"Now did you mention it..." Lucy said.

"Who is Lisanna?" Yukino ask

"My little Sister." Mirejane answer.

"Everyone! We found a passage in that direction!" Carla yelled.

"Got it." Natsu said.

"That's our carla!" Happy said.

"It's kinda Narrow." Lucy said.

"If we can make it through." Natsu said.

The Mages squeeze through the narrow exit one by one. Wendy exits first and notices a battered figure

"Someone's here!" Wendy yelled.

"Arcadios!" Yukino shock.

"That guy!" Lucy shock.

_"The white Knight!" _Carla shock in her thoughts

"Hey! You already? Get a hold of yourself!" Natsu yelled.

"What's he doin' here?!" Wendy ask.

"Maybe he was droped here like us?" Lucy ask.

"Ugh...Run.." Arcadios said.

A large shadow approaches them from behind and attacks, with the Mages narrowly dodging.

"This is..." Lucy shock.

"Acid!" Lily said

Another figure approaches as well, raising a flag from the ground and knocking the Mages into the air. _  
_"What there deal?" Natsu glared

Plants starts growing, from which a person emerges

"Another one show up?!" Lily shock.

Paper was falling and Forming together into a person.

"There more?!"

"An independent unit...that support the kingdom from the shoadows... The kingdoms strongest excutioners. The Garou Knights. Their presence...make returning alive from the pitfall palace impossible." Arcadios said

"By way of the special decree vested in us. We. Flore's independent sqard. The Garou Knight...Hereby sentences these criminals to death!" said the leader

"Hahaha! Buahahahahahahahah! Ahahahaha!" Natsu laugh.

"Now isn't the time to be laughing." Lucy said.

"But come on! They don't look nothing like 'Knight'!" Natsu said.

"I guess..." Lucy said.

"Especially that one!" Natsu pointed out.

"Tai'"

"Don't let their appearance fool you...their magic has the sole purpose...of killing efficiently." Arcadios said.

"Suits me just fine! Well, Looks like we found our exit!" Natsu said.

"We'll force them to tell us how to get out of here." Mirejane said.

"Lucy-san and Yukino-san, you don't have your keys, so keep your distance." Wendy said.

"Happy, Carla, get behind me." Lily order.

"I can fight too-" Happy said.

"Stop...now..." Carla said

"You dare seek a confrontation with us, the Garou Knights...Sucj Impudence. I shall return you to the earth beneath the Flore Empire." said the leader of the Garou Knights

"Giddy up Cosmos." said the black or purple hair girl.

"Time to dance...Kamika." Cosmo said.

Kamika blow a paper and a few appear.

"Paper Blizzard Crimson Dance!" Kamika yelled.

"I'll just burn those to a crisp!" Natsu yelled

Natsu tries using his Magic to stop her attack but the slips of paper force their way through his flame with ease.

"Huh?!" Natsu shock.

"Their not burning!" Lucy shock.

"This crimson paper is the god of flames." Kamika said.

"I'll blow you to pieces! Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled.

Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar, causing the paper slips to scatter.

"Nice Wendy!" Carla cheer.

"How beautiful."Cosmos summons a giant flytrap-like plant to engulf Wendy. "The doll that dances beautifully... This is the skeletal flower that blooms in blood." Cosmo said.

"Wendy!" Natsu shock.

Mirajane using her Satan Soul: Sitri to rip the plant to pieces with one mighty sweep of her arm.

"Mirajane-san!" Wendy cheer.

Natsu then notices jagged vines coming for Lucy and Yukino from behind and dives on top of them to protect the two girls while Pantherlily cuts the vines to pieces with his sword.

"Bam!" said the fat guy that i don't know what's his name.

Lily dodges his attack as the acid melts the ground.

"Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance!" Kamika yelled.

"What!" Natsu shock.

"My body...can't move!" Mirejane shock.

"This violet paper is the god of binding." Kamika explain.

"With this, all of you shall be beautifully petrified. Flower Flourish!" Cosmo said and yelled.

A gigantic flower appear and they just sucked into the air.

"It huge!" Natsu shock.

"A summoning spell?!" Lucy shock.

"Devour, these sinners. Beautifully." Cosmo said.

"It's trying to suck us in!" Lily yelled.

"Uaaaaaaaahhh!" Happy yelled.

"Kyaaaah!" Yukino scream.

"Yukino!" Mirejane yelled.

"Undo this magic restricting our movements! Body anomaly reversal magic Raise!" Wendy yelled.

"I can move!" Natsu yelled.

"Now what?" Lily ask.

"We turn it to Mulch!" Natsu said.

"Ok!" Mirejane agreed.

"Ohhhhhh!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu destroy the flower with a massive burst of flames.

Hisui pov.

"The Executioners from the Garou Knights have already headed over there."

"Oh, now we have nothing to worry about!"

"Eh?" Hisui said.

the Princess to become even more upset as her plans backfire. She then begins to worry for Arcadios' safety, hoping he will make it through in one piece. Back in the Abyss Palace, Natsu rises from the rubble created by the last attack and finds himself alone in the caves.

"Hey!You guys ok?! Hey! You guys!" Natsu yelled.

"It appears that the afore mentioned shockwave has dispersed us. My subordinates are effeicient and through. They will not allow anyone to return alive." said the leader of the Garou Knight.

"Damn it, kinda defeats the purpose of coming here if i end up losing sight of Lucy again." Natsu said.

"Where is everyone?!" Wendy yelled.

"Beautiful...No...you're more pitful then beautiful. But, I'll still execute you." Cosmo said.

"Hehehe." said the fat guy.

"Damn...Where did everyone run off to...

"Ooof..." Lucy said.

"That hurts..." Happy said.

"Lucy! Yukino! Where are you?!" Mirejane yelled.

"To think you'd actually show your back to me..." Kamika said.

"Ooooooh." Lucy said

"That...hurts." Happy said.

"Wait.. we got split up from the gang?!" Lucy shock.

"What are the changes...all the useless ones would end up in the same groups." Happy said.

"I'd be offended, but we don't have our keys so..."Yukino said.

"All we can do at this point is look for the others." happy said.

Happy started to levitating in the air.

"Wahh!" Happy yelled

"Happy!" Luch shock.

"I caught one, Tai!"

"Do i look like a fish!" Happy complain

"... Ah your right."

Then he slam his to the wall.

"What's with that guy?" Carla ask.

"My name is Uosuke." Uosuke said.

"Th-that's a...Pretty name." Lucy said.

" Can we really lost to garbage magic like that?!" Happy yelled

"Good point." Carla said.

"If you take that tone with me, You'll make me angry." Yosuke warned

"We can beat this guy! He's just some small fry!" Lucy fired up.

"Agreed!" Yukino agreed.

"No... don't underestimate him...All his victims are reduced to nothing but bones..." Arcadio warning

"Eh?!" Said both Lucy and Yukino.

Natsu pov.

"Life is short, repent for your sins." said the lead of the Garou Knights.

"I don't remember doing anything wrong though. Guess it can't be helped, I'll kick your ass so I can get by" Natsu said.

Garou Knight Leader, who continuously swings his two scythes at Natsu, only aiming for his neck. Natsu dodge his attack many times and he still aiming for his neck.

"This guy..." Natsu said

"I aim for the neck of sinners." said the Garou knight leader.

"What a troublesome guys..." Natsu said.

Panterlily Pov.

"Shwaaaa..." yelled the fat guy.

"damn, Acid is really difficult to deal with, I can't block it with my sword!" Lily said.

"Melt~ Melt~" yelled the fay guy.

"Paper Blizard: Green dance!" Kamika yelled.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Mirejane pain.

"Green paper is the god of poison." Kamika explain.

"These guys...Their killing intent...is for real." Mirejane said.

"Spore bomb. Rinka Renka!" Cosmo yelled.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Wendy yelled.

"What a pitful screams..Well, time for you to sleep. Makura Makura." Cosmo said.

Flowers appear and spray out gas. Wendy start to cough.

"These spores have a sleeping agent in them...One from which you'll never wake..." Cosmo explain.

"Ack...Ugh..." Wendy said in pain.

"Now sleep...Eternally." Cosmo said.

"Guh...Fu..." Wendy said.

Lucy and Yukino pov.

"Terrainal effect Lave Territory!" Uosoke yelled

"Something'd headed our way." Lucy said.

"Roger." Yukino said.

"Carla!" Happy shock.

"The floor is...!" Carla first.

"Burning!" Arcaido finish and shock.

The ground then rumbles and trembles before it starts to crumble in the targeted area, showing a pool of lava coming out from the ground

"It's crumbling!" Lucy shock.

"Kyah!" Yukino shock.

"Yukino! Lucy!" Arcaido yelled.

Both Lucy and Yukino hang on and to not let go.

"We'll be right there!" Happy yelled.

Uosuke manipulate the gravity to levitate Happy and Carla into the air

"Wha- we're being strung up again! I told you, we'ew not fish!" Happy yelled.

"Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone!" Uosuke yelled.

"Gugya!" Happy said in pain.

"Ouch!" Carla said in pain.

"My body..." Happy said.

"So...heavy." Carla said.

"Ugh..." Lucy suffer.

The Lava is near Lucy and Yukino and the Lave will cook them.

"You two... Keep it up...You two...are..our..only Hope..." Arcaido said.

"Arcaido-sama.." Yukino said.

"Why are you saying sush things, at a time like this?" Lucy ask.

"Without you, Eclipse cannot begain...For the sake...I regeat nothing! Even if I have to forfeit my life!" Arcaido yelled

Arcadio stands up and runs through the lava to give Lucy and Yukino leverage to climb back up.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy shock.

"Ughhhhhh! Graaarrrrrrr!"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Arcaido yelled.

"Eh?! Eh?! Wait...so human can move in lava?" Yosuke shock and ask.

"Hurry up and climb up!" Arcaido yelled.

"Arcaido-sama!" Yukino yelled.

"Hurry you too!" Lucy yelled.

"If you make it out alive...Please meet the princess...meet princess Hisui..." Arcaido said.

"Arcaido-sama, give me your hand!" Yukino yelled.

"Hurry!" Lucy yelled.

"Whether the Eclipse is the right path or not. You should decide for yourself." Arciado said.

Arcadios' body has been completely burned by the lava.

"No way!" Lucy shock.

"Arcadio-sama!" Yukino yelled.

"Ah, That's how it's supposed to be. Phew...they do die, after all. What a relief!" Uosake said.

"Just...in the nick of time...But my body can't take much more..."

"Horologium?!" Lucy shock.

Horologium appear out of the Lava and inside him was Arcaido alive.

"Ah, but of course...This man's physique is rather inconvenient ..." Horologium said.

"How did you...?!" Lucy shock

"Because I can freely pass throught the gate, of course. Your 'Stars' are with you."

"Loki!" Lucy cheer

"Sorry i'm late. " said Leo.

"The Leo constellation..." Yukino said.

"Here are your keys," Leo said and Toss Yukino keys.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry Pisces...Libra..." Yukino smile.

"Yah!" Happy cheer.

"Now we can use magic too!" Carla cheer.

"Lucy." Leo said.

"Hmph." Lucy agreed.

"Now all 12 keys have been gathered...Time for a counterattack." Leo said.

"T-Tai?" Uosuke sweat.

Natsu grabs one of the scythes and breaks it. Which shock the Garou Knight Leader.

"You mind if I sent you flying right about now?" Natsu ask.

"He's still breathing, so it's fine." Happy said.

"I'm surprised he servived that. " Carla said.

"Now...time for our counterattack." Leo said

"Hmph." Lucy said.

"En Garde!" Yukino said.

"Tai Tai?!" Uosuke sweat.

"Open Gate of the Twin Fish, Pisces!" Yukino yelled.

"Fishyyyy!" Happy yelled.

"Fishyyyy!" Uosuke yelled.

"Fishy?" Lucy ask.

"This is the true form of Pisces, An entwined celestial spirits of mother and child." Yukino explain.

"Momma, if we're being summoned in this form, then that means..." said the male Pisces

"We're to terminate the enemy, son." said the female Pisces.

"As always, her beauty makes you forget she has a child." Leo said.

"I'm counting on you." Yukino said.

"Ok, momma." said the male Pisces

"I'm not your mother!" Yukino said.

"Hehe." said the Female Pisces.

"Terrain effect, Gravitational Territory!" Uosake yelled.

"Open gate of the Scale, Libra!" Yukino yelled.

"Gravitational Territory reversal!" Libra yelled.

"Tai!" Uosake yelled.

Pisces attack Uosuke with water magic.

"Dammit Tai!" Uosuke yelled.

"You sure you're using the right words?" Happy ask.

"Terrain effect Whirlpool territory! Fish should stick to the sea, tai!" Uosuke yelled.

"Momma, this is..." the male Pisces shock.

"Hold on tight, Son!" yelled the female pisces.

The male and the Female turn back into their fish form.

"Fishyyyy!" Happy yelled.

"So he knew Pisces achilles heel was water." Yukino said.

"Wait... Aren't they fish? But...If there water!" Lucy said.

"Tai!" Uosuke shock.

"Open Gate of the Water Berrer! Aquarius!" Lucy yelled.

Panterlily pov

"Hey, Hey now..If you just stand there, you'll burn and dissolve into nothing!" Yelled the fat guy.

"Dig deep...rely on those days spent training with Gajeel...His fists of steel! The countless times I endured his attacks! The only Thing that can withstand that unyielding metel...Is my flesh and Spirit! An iron will that won't succumb to anything!" Lily yelled.

"Wha?! He cut though the Acid?!" Shock the fat guy.

Wendy pov

"Now...has the poor thing finallt fallen into it's slumber?" Cosmo ask.

"Undo this magic restricting our movements! Body anomaly reversal magic Raise." Wendy said.

"Huh!? What this?!" Cosmo shock

"Your magic won't be able to create any anomalies within the foundation on my body...After all, I am the pillar of the holds my team! But know this...When i'm pushed into a corner..." Wendy said.

"What this?! Wind?! It's stattering my flowers?!" Cosmo shock.

"I become the Dragon of the Sky!" Wendy yelled.

Mirejane pov

"You appear to be in quite a bit of it be you are on the verge of death?" Kamika ask.

"Magic isn't a power for killing...But...Without great power, you can't protect those you love...It really is contradicting." Mirejane said.

"What are you rambling on about?" Kamika ask.

"You've made one critical mistake...When i'm the presence of others like at the arena...I sky away from taking my true form. Bacause it make me a contradiction and has always been a source of internal conflict... But i'm not 'alone'. That's when i'm able to unlease to my full fury." Mirejane said.

"Eh?! Eh?! She's...Inhaled my poison?!" Kamika shock.

"Poison? That's for a dessert. For a demon like me." Mirejane explain.

Natsu pov

"Gah!" Yelled the Garou knight leader and roll over to the floor and slam into the wall.

"What is with him..." Ask the Garou Knight leader.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu Strenght Overpower the leader of the Garou Knight and Broken the wall.

"Pushing me back like this! Do you plan on making an enemy of the entire Empire?!" Ask the Garou Knight Leader.

"Make it...my enemy? A furious Natsu attacks him while stating that. The question you should be asking yourself is...Are you preparing to make Fairy Tail your enemy? If it's tp protect our family, be it the empire or the world...We would make anyone our enemy! That's what it mean to be Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled with Furious attack.

everyone else defeats their respective enemies, all of whom smashes through the walls, reuniting the group of Fairy Tail Mages.

"Oh." Natsu surprised.

"Hm." Panterlily surprised.

"My." Lucy surprised.

"Natsu!" Happy cheer.

"Everyone!" Mirejane surprised.

"Ah." Wendy surprised.

"Gyahahahaha! Now that what i'm talking about!" Natsu said

"Indeed."

"Complete...Annihilation..." surprised The leader of the Garou Knight.

"Now...Show us the exit...or I'll show you my vanishing act." Natsu warn

"Evil." Lucy said.

That will be all for now. i'll start working on the others.


	13. new chapter eight

"Is it really around here?" Natsu ask.

"That reminds me, how did Loki get here then?" Mirejane ask.

"I jumped down." Leo answer.

"It would have been better to think one step ahead." Wendy said.

"Is Arcaido-sama is going to be alright?" Yukino ask.

"Well...he 's seem better days, but." Leo said.

"It's a miracle he even Survived that Lave Pit." Carla said.

"It was Probably thanks to the jade amulet he had in his possession. It appears to be a Protection Charm."

"Jade...That Dragon! Jade Dragon Zirconis!" Wendy rememeber.

"If I remember correctly, the princess's name is also call'Hishi'. It means Jade in another language." Yukino said.

"Aracaido did tell us to meet the princess once we got out." Lucy said.

"He also told us to decided for ourselves if the Eclipse was the Proper Course of Action or not...Right." Carla ask.

"So then why did she dump him here in the first place?!" Natsu grow

"Either way, it would be best to escape from here and let the others at the tournament know that we're unharmed." Leo said.

"Hey, over there!" Lily said.

"It's a door!" Natsu said.

"It must be an exit!" Happy said.

"Leave it to me! Fire Dragon-" Before Natsu can brake down the door, the door unlock itself.

"It opened?!"

"Woah!" Natsu yelled by rolling

"What?!" Lucy surprised.

"Wait?!" Wendy yelled.

When the door in front opens and Natsu rolls on the floor towards it, coming close to a person wearing a hood. Looking up.

"Wha? Who are you?" Natsu ask.

Husui pov.

"Princess! There Trouble!"

"There's a report saying that all the Garou Knights has been Obliterated!"

"Impossible!"

"At the hands of a few Wizard?!"

Hisui made a hidden relief.

"Making such a face is rather inappopriate. So it all went as you expected, did it not?"

"Datong?! Amethyst?! You were supposed to accompany his majesty at the Tournament." Hisui shock.

"I had a strange premonition and decided to come back...and sure enough, this happen." Dotong explain.

"I came here because Datong have a strange feeling about this. So i accompany him." Amethyst explain.

"I don't appreciate your tone...in fact, I'd like to know why you threw Arcaido into the hell hole with out even a trial!" Hisui arued.

"And to save him you utlized Fairy Tail, didn't you. Princess?" Datong ask.

"Uh..." Hisui said.

"I knew it, the one pulling the strings behind the Eclipse plan was you, after all. Arcaido did a fine job of making me despise him...just so he could hide the real mastermind behind the whole thing." Datong said.

"To have seen through it all...I would expect nothing less." Hisui said.

"Princess. Please Reconsider. Trying to change the world...the consequeences will be dire." Datong said.

"Your highness. The Eclipse plain is dangerous for anyone to activate. Even you my dear." Amethyst said.

"No. I fear we have no choice but to proceed as planed." Hisui said.

"'I fear'?" said Both Datong and Amethyst.

"I...I've promised a certain someone that i'd keep my lips seal. But...I supposed now is the time to fill the both of you in. About the eclipse plan 2." Hisui said.

"2?!" Datong and Amethyst shock.

"It's the Actual Eclipse plan. Should it fail...Tomorrow, this country will cease to exist." Hisui said.

In the Grand Magic Games.

Fairy Tail takes the lead after Gray's victory over Rufus, with Sabertooth, Phoenix Moon and Lamia Scale close behind.

"It's the final day of the Grand Magic Tournatment! Fairy Tail is Currently on Top! Followed by, Sabertooth, Phoenix Moon, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel Is building up the Reak! And Fairy Tail has yet to lose a single member! That Very Impressive!"

"Looking good!" Jet cheer.

"We going to win!" Droy cheer.

"First place baby! Who's wants some?!"

"If my calculation are correct." Mavis said.

"Sky God's...Borea!" Chelia yelled.

_"Juvia and Chelia Will clash. Just as the first predicted!" Juvia said in her thoughts. _

You're the one that Lyon-sama love?!" Chelia question.

"I didn't ask to be love by him!" Juvia yelled.

"Well then, Disappear!" Chelia yelled.

"Kun!" Juvia yelled.

"That Chelia's supposed to be able to heal her own wounds, right?" Macao ask.

"That seems like an impossible hurdle to clear!" Wabaka said.

"Just keeping her occupiced will suffice. During this time, Erza will confront Minerva." Mavis said.

"Your getting way too much pleasure out of all this." Max said.

"Minerva...You mean that chick from Sabertooth?!" Elfman surprised.

_"According to the plan. Minerva should be somewhere around here..."_

Expecting to fight Minerva but much to her surprise, encounters Kagura instead

"It's Kagura!"

_"The First prediction was off?!" _Erza shock in her thoughts.

The two Mages fight, eager to see the power of the other. During the battle, Erza notes Kagura's power even with her sword sheathed. "What a fascination turn of events! The fight that wil decided once and for all the strongest female swordman!" Suddenly, a wormhole opens between the two and hands reach out, covering their faces. Minerva materializes through the wormhole and attacks the two.

"What?!"

"Why don't we make it a threesome?" Minerva ask.

"Minerva has entered the Fray!"

Suddenly, Minerva seens an attack behind her and dodge it. It was like a arrow but with magic. It head to Kagura but dodge it and then headed straighted to Erza then Dodge it.

"Impressive. You were able to dodge that attack." Then Water came out of the ground and form into a person and that person is Nalia. "That will be fun for a Four Star Battle." Nalia said.

"Nalia has enter the Fray!"

"It's impossible ro predict now." Mavis shock.

"It's become a battle royale! The strongest female mages of the Tournament are going to fight it out! Who will come out top?! Which one will rise to the occasion?!"

"I won't back down, regardless of who my opponent is." Erza said.

_"Erza. Why do you cover for Jellal? According to Millianna the amount of pain he caused you...was something that should have been unforgivable..." _Kagura said in her thoughts.

"You've caused the pillars of my guild to become quite unstready. In the meantime, your guild, Erza, Kagura, and Nalia." Minerva said.

"There's no way to tell how this will turn out." Lisanna said.

"Erza losing isn't even an option!" Cana said.

"Kagura. We're counting on you." Aracia said.

"It's be okay, right?" Beth ask.

"Don't underestimate Kagura." Risley said.

"Erza...Kagura..I memorized their Strength. Too bad. It's our lady will win." Rufus said.

"Yeah right." Elie appear out of nowhere."She doesn't have the chance against Nalia." Elie said.

"Even though she's the master's daughter her strength as a mage is unrivaled in Sabertooth. Even the Twin Dragons don't hold a candle to her Not only that. She also Sir Ryan best pupil." Rufus said.

"Oh? The Black Angel? That may be true. However, We 'Moon Guardians' Have incredible strength that not even your so call 'Lady' or your 'Sir Ryan' doesn't stand a change." Elie said.

"Don't Underestimate our Sir Ryan. He's our Strongest Male Wizard in Saber tooth. You remember what happen last year do you?" Rufus ask.

"Yes I remember it." He and Haru face each other before and seem similar to our strength." Elie said.

"Try and desperately claw your way back to the top of the food chain, I'll have to make sure your delusions of grandeur end here." Minerva said.

"My...I see a certain someone or 'something' that hungry. But i'm afriad a fiery Bird like myself can ether burn you to ashes or consume you to pieces." Nalia said.

"The both of you talk too much." Erza said.

"Enough Chit chat. Come." Kagura said.

The Four mages wait for they battle to begin. as the fighting start, the Four Mages clash, creating an explosion of Magic.

Erza simultaneously attacks Minerva, Nalia and Kagura, who block her slashes. Minerva uses her Magic to push Erza back but is subsequently kicked in the back of the head by Kagura. Nalia Grab Kagura leg and slam he rto the floor Erza recovers from the push and delivers a kick to Nalia's face, sending her crashing through a wall. Minerva appears and attacks Nalia at point-blank range. As she's nearly attacked from behind by Erza, she claims she can still see her, only to be attacked by Kagura, who is subsequently attacked by Erza. Minerva then use her Magic. A large circle orb or something cover Erza, Nalia and Kagura.

"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus." Minerva said

"Yakuma's spell of the eighteen gods of battle?!" Mavis shock.

"Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva yelled.

A large explosion in the area and surprising all the onlookers. What was that?" Gajeel ask. A mage capable to that extent." Jura answer. That our young lady." Orga said. However, to everyone's surprise, Erza, Kagura and Nalia remain standing.

"They are-"

"They are unphased!"

"I see...I had no idea the three of you were so...durable." Minerva said.

Nalia then Started another attack by combind two of her fingers slide-left and up. Then a huge worm hole appear above them."Cosmo...Storm!" Nalia yelled. Hundren of Comets appear out of the Worm hole and headed Straight to Erza, Kagura and Minerva.

"Nalia's magic is Solaria?!" Mavis shock.

Another large explosion in the area and surprising all the onlookers. "What the..." Laxus said. "She can control the entire galaxy with that magic." Jura surprised. "That Nalia for ya. The 'Princess of the stars'" Musica smug.

However, everyone's was also surprise, Erza, Minerva Kagura remain standing.

"That another unphased!"

"What with those four?!"

"That's beyond amazing, it's like...out of this world!"

"This is so sick!"

"They're evenly match." Ren said.

"For now." Hibiki said.

"My, my, my...I unserestimate the three of you. Who whould have thought that the two of you were so...difficult." Nalia said.

"I never thought that you would have that kind of magic that can be similar to mine." Minerva said.

"Well at least my is beautiful and your would be quite disgusting." Nalia said which made Minerva glared.

"Well at least that i'm happen to be stronger then you, you goodie goodie." Minerva said which made Nalia glared.

"Well at least I may be a goodie goodie instead of a troublemaker like yourself, You blackhearted Devil." Nalia said.

"Water Freak!" Minerva said.

"Troublemaker!" Nalia said.

"Fish face!" Minerva said.

"Tiger Freak!" Nalia said.

"Natsu, Gray stop fighting!" Erza yelled.

Minerva and Nalia look at Erza and made a question face and said "Eh?"

"No i mean...Ugh. You two reminded me of Natsu and Gray fighting each other when we were kids." Erza said while she had her hand on her face.

"That in your past and this is between Me and Minerva." Nalia said.

"Enough of that." Kagura said.

" Anyway there'll be no end to this if I continue toying with the three of you. Let's make things a little more...Interesting. Minerva use her magic and she teleports Millianna to the battle. In her current state, "I just caugth this cat here." Minerva said.

"Milliana!" Erza and Kagura shock.

"Can you see it? Her face writhing in agony. Her magic is being continuosly sapped from her within this space." Minerva said

"That's Dirty!" Aracina grow.

"Milia.." Beth shock.

"This is..." Risley shock.

"Spear me your rage...I have no intention of using her as hostage. I only wanted to make things more interesting, remember?" Minerva said.

While Millianna magic is absorb by Minerva. Kagura, Nalia and Erza show anger at Minerva's actions, Minerva then smiles sinisterly at their rage.

"Yes. Those are the expressions I wanted to see." Minerva smug.

Meanwhile in the castle.

"No...Way!" Amethyst shock.

"So that's is how it is..if what you say it true then...we must put a halt to the grand magic games immediately!" Datong.

"Impossible. I shall have my doubts about that individual..." Hisui said.

"Regradless, even if their words are lies, as long as it concerns the safety of the citizens we must-" Datong was about to finish until.

"That individual can see into the future...and has predicted the outcome of the grand magic tournament." Hushi said.

"Wha?" Amethyst ask.

"According to this person, a guild will win in an outrageous fashion..." Hisui said.

"Outrageous fashion? Are you saying-?!" Amethyst question

"An outcome so spectacular that no one in their wildest dreams could have predicted it. if that really comes to fruition...then I have little choices but to believe this individual." Husui said

"Risking the future of this country solely on the results of grand magic games is Ludicrous!" Datong yelled.

"Are you also say that the outcome of that guild is the-" Amethyst question.

"The outcome has yet to be determined. Even as we speak, I have my doubts that things out as sush." Hisui said.

"And if...if that result really does becomes a reality...?" Amethyst ask.

"Then I will have no choices other than to believe that individual can see into the future...And open the gate to the Eclipse willingly." Hisui said.

Meanwhile at Natsu and the others

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu ask.

Then the Girl in the cloth started to cry.

"I'm sorry...lend me...your strength..." said the hooded Girl.

"That voice..." Yukino shock .

"Eh?" Mirejane ask.

"You've..." Leo ask .

"That individual said...They came from the Future." Hisui said.

The hooded girl remove her hood and revealed herself.

"L-Lucy?!" Natsu shock.

"Ehhhhh?!" Lucy shock.

"There's another Lucy..."Mirejane shock.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this...?" Wendy shock.

"Gemini? No, that's not it..." Yukino shock.

"Maybe the one from Edolas..?" Happy shock.

"You should have learned about the gates of the Eclipse granting access thought time..." Said the Future Lucy.

"Eclipse...It can't be!"Panterlily shock.

"You used the Eclipse and.." Carla shock.

"Came from the Future." said the Future Lucy.

"What?!" Shock Everyone.

"Impossible." Loke said.

"Soon, this country...will be..." The Future Lucy pass out.

"H-Hey!" Natsu shock.

"A-Are you alright?!" Wendy shock.

"What going on here..?" Happy ask .

"I haven't got a clue." Lily said.

"Lucy." Mirejane said.

"This...doesn't feel right...Why would I...?" Lucy ask

"Well, we can't just leave her lying here...For now it's best if she comes with us. " Natsu said.

"We'll leave the castle and send a signal."

"That will let them know we managed to free Lucy."

"Ah...I can't wait to see their faces when we show up with Two Lucy's."

Meanwhile at the castle.

"Pardon me, princess, but I can't wrap my head around it. You needed the Celestial Mages in order to open Eclipse. Yet...You deemed it appopraite to drop both of them into the dungeons? That seems counter intuitive to me..." Datong said.

"Indeed...especially since I already had my hands on all twelve keys...I got ahead of myself." Hisui said.

"But princess, now they've gotten their keys back." Datong said.

"How do you plan on opening the Eclipse?" Amethyst ask.

"I already have." Hisui said.

"How?" Amethyst ask.

"Yesterday, I used all twelve keys and unlocked the gates of the Eclipse. All that was left was to push it open with Human hands." Hisui said.

"And..this person...are they prepared to face to the consequences of altering the future?" Datong ask.

"All this responsibilily...I can't shoulder it alone. That's why I sought out Arcaido, general Amethyst, and your council." Hisui explain.

"Whether or not we open the gates will depend on the results of the Tournament. Let's just observe it over now." Hisui said.

Meanwhile in the grand magic games

Erza, Nalia and Kagura, whom are enraged by the fact that Minerva (in an attempt to manipulate them) has captured and is harming Millianna, whom she has held in her Magic. Maddened by seeing her guild mate and friend hurt.

"So delicious...those looks on your faces." Minerva smug.

"Release Millianna." Kagura order.

"It's time I show you how a real kings fights." Minerva smug.

"I will not ask again. Release my comrade while you still breathe." Kagura grow.

"Try taking her." Minerva smug.

Minerva merely urges Kagura on in her threat, and Kagura attacks, You shall be the second tiger I devore." Kagura grow. "I do hope this one taste better than your last." Minerva smug. Though just before she can land her blow, Minerva uses her Magic to switch places with Erza, almost causing the two to attack each other

"Why don't you two claw each others eyes out? The Victor can become my prey." Minerva said.

Minerva makes Millianna disappear and calmly begins to walk off.

"How shameful...you were the one who interrupted our fight from the begin with." Erza said.

"Pulling the strings and making others move to your whim...that is what defines a king. The two of you should be flattered...even for someone as heralded as myself, i'd be lucky. To leave unscathed if I took you both on at the same time. See, I just paid both of you a compliment. Remember this...A king must win using all means neccessary." Minerva said.

"Give back Millianna!" Erza yelled.

"Don't you dare...Pretend she your friend!" Kagura grow.

"It seems you two have a lot to talk about. I'll leave you be." Minerva said.

"I shall accept your conditions! Released Millianna at once!" Kagura yelled.

"But unfortunately for you-" Erza, Kagura and Minerva Look at Nalia. "This queen here refuse you to leave without paying the Price." Nalia said on her darkside.

"First you tortured someone, and now this...To increase their rage and each other...you may have succeeded in that part, But unfortunately for you...You have cross the line..." Nalia said in her darkside.

"Oooh...that funny you make." Minerva tease.

"You are incredibly awful. I'll make sure that I'll put to the end of your way. I will also make sure that you belong to the underworld when you have your father live. For one heart that leave in darkness." Nalia said with her darkside.

Nalia summons her snakes and swire up at Minerva and Herself and turn into water and sick to the ground.

"She outdone herself this time." Erza said.

"Silence. I'll strike you down...then Devour the Tiger Lady." Kagura warned in her darkside.

Gajeel pov.

"Dammit! The first's plan had totally gone to shit. Where'd to go now?" Gajeel ask.

Rounding a corner, he is confronted by Rogue

"Gajeel." Rogue said.

"Persistend bastard aren't ya? I'm not a salamander...so don't expect any mercy." Gajeel smug.

Laxus pov.

"We finally meet, Laxus." Orga said.

"Black Lighting huh?" Laxus ask.

"So you noticed? Indeed my lighting kill slay gods." Orga said.

"Killin' gods ain't nothin' compared to killin' Fairies." Laxus smug.

"They are steadily finding their opponents!"

"I don't see Sting and the Rest of the Phoenix Moon members anywhere."

"We can't seem to locate Sting with the visual lacryma."

"You guys...do your best and bring Lector back." Frosch worry

Meanwhile at the castle.

"Will it really end the way that person predicted? I'm skeptical." Datong said.

"I'm also worry about this." Amethyst said.

"That 's what makes this supposed outcome a catch 22." Hisui explain.

Meanwhile at Sting area.

"How dirty of our lady...kukuku...well, it's fine with me if everyone wants to do as they please. The scenario I came up with brings us the ultimate victory. Watch me shine, Lector."

A/n that pretty much it. I'll do the rest if the manga comes out.

here are some thingsi wrote about. Well...Only in this version

**Phoenix Moon (**フェニックスムーン) is Strongest legal guild In the Kingdom of Flores.

**Overview **

Phoenix Moon guild is led by an unnamed guildmaster with a sword and a knight. A kind hearted man that understand and respect except those who are stubborn may not be friendly with the guildmaster.

Phoenix Moon strength match Sabertooth with seven elite mages responsible but haven't heard that Sabertooth is unworthy to earn the title, so five of Phoenix Moon elite members enter the games to earn the title in it's rightful place and punish Sabertooth for their careless behavior.

**History **

In X784, Phoenix Moon wasn't a guild. However, during the seven years of the event of Tenrou Island, Phoenix Moon was created in X787 according to Max. Phoenix Moon recruited seven strange and powerful mages call the strongest 7 or the Moon Guardians and ranks: Haru Glory, Elie, Nalia, Hamrio Musica, Let Dahaka, and two unnamed mages.

**Strength **

As of you X971, Phoenix Moon enter the Grand Magic Games to earn the rightful place as the Strongest guild. The core of the Guild power and the ones behinds its reputation are seven mages but five can enter known to possess tremendous magical power: Haru who possess a powerful sword with shape-shift in different forms. Elie who possess reflector and an unnamed magic. Hamilo Musica who possess silver-make magic. Let who possess Elements dragon slayers magic. Nalia who possess Water magic and Solaria magic. A very rare and one of the most Powerful magic Created by the gods. It allow the user to control th stars, galaxy, comets and meteor. And two unknown mages with powerful magic.

**Haru Glory **

**Kanji: ****ハル・グローリー**

**Rōmaji****: ****Haru Gurōrī**

**Characteristics**

**Race: Human **

**Gender: Male**

**Hair color: Silver**

**Eye color: Purple**

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation: Phoenix Moon**

**Occupation: ****Mage**

**Team: Team Phoenix Moon**

**Base of Operations: Phoenix Moon**

**Personal Status**

**Status: Active **

**Magic: **Sword Magic

Gravity Magic

**Weapon: **Ten Commandments

**Debuts **

**A/n this part here I just imagine it **

**Manga Debut: **Chapter 268

**Anime Debut: **Episode 157

**Portrayal**

**Japanese Voice: **Tomokazu Seki

Haru Glory is a mage in the Phoenix Moon Guild.

Appearances

Haru is a young man with white spiky hair. He wears a light blue shirt under a black Heart Kreuz jacket, a pair of white cargo pants with a chain dangling on the right pocket and black shoes for foot wear. He carries a brown bag and his sword, Eisenmeteor, which he keeps behind him when not in use.

**Personality **

Haru is a kind young is also quite loyal and is willing to lay his life on the line for his friends.

Althought, he is one of the Phoenix Moon seven strongest he pretty much the most strongest of all Phoenix Moon members and the guild. But he does not have problem with fighting, he fight for his comrades and his guild.

**Elie**

**Kanji: ****エリー**

**Rōmaji****: ****Eri**

**Characteristics**

**Race: Human**

**Gender : Female**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation: Phoenix Moon **

**Occupation: Mage**

**Team: Team Phoenix Moon**

**Base of Operations: Phoenix Moon **

**Personal Status**

**Status: Active **

**Magic reflector**

**Debuts**

**Manga Debut **Chapter 268

**Anime Debut **Episode 157

**Portrayal**

**Japanese Voice **Ayako Kawasumi

Elie is a mage in the Phoenix Moon guild.

Appearances

Elie is a Slim young woman with short light-colored hair large breasts and a curvaceous figure as Nalia and Lucy Heartfilia. 

Personality

Elie is a friendly young girl who can always be seen smiling. As an Phoenix Moon elite member. She a difficute opponent to face in battle.

skin is pale and wear boots, short, with wool and a shirt that has wool on the bottom. In chapter 303, she dress as a goddess with two bracelet, a cape, slim dress and a mask.

**Nalia **

**Kanji: ****ナリーあ**

**Rōmaji****: ****Nar****īa**

**Characteristics**

**Race: Human**

**Gender : Female**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation: Phoenix Moon **

**Occupation: Mage**

**Team: Team Phoenix Moon**

**Base of Operations: Phoenix Moon **

**Personal Status**

**Status:** **Active **

**Magic: Water Magic Solaria Magic**

**Debuts**

**Manga Debut **Chapter 268

**Anime Debut **Episode 157

**Portrayal**

**Japanese Voice **Rie Kugimiya

Nalia is a mage in the Phoenix Moon guild.

Nalia is a smil young woman with large breasts and a curvaceous figure like Elie and Lucy heartfilia. Nalia has long black Hair that as black as night (The way that her Hair Look like is Like two knots ties up in from left and right), she has pale skin and strong will. She wears a slim dress and tites in the bottom and a rose on her head, she has a ribbon on her neck neck and blue gloves. In chapter 303 she dress as a goddess with long white and blue in the end sleeves, and a long dress.


	14. new chapter nine

"If what future-Lucy said was true, then..." Meredy said.

"Tomorrow...this country will be destroyed." Ulrear said.

"We should at lease try to evacuate the citizens, right?" Meredy ask.

"That';; simply end up causing a mass panic." Ultear said.

"Not to mention that they'll thing we're crazy if they don't believe us." Amore said.

"Wait." We cannot accept this so easily." Jellal said.

"Eh?" Ultear ask.

"Something about this feels wrong. something." Jellal explain.

Mean while in the grand magic game. Erza and Kagura finally decide to end the tension between them with their swords.

"It's time we finished this." Erza said.

"I will not hold back." Kagura said.

"Find with me!" Erza yelled.

Kagura manages to push Erza back, the Fairy Tail Mage Requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor to retaliate.

"Heavenly cycle...Pentagram Sword!" Erza yelled.

"Ontou Fugutaiten! Mighty Pose!" Kagura yelled.

Kagura manages to once again break her defenses.

"GUAAAAAAAHHHH!" Erza yelled

"Slash Pose!" Kagura yelled.

"Adamantine armour!" Erza yelled.

once again break her defenses, even when Erza resorts to using her Adamantine Armor as a defense. "This is just the beginning." Kagura said.

"Soaring flight Sonic Claw!" Erza yelled.

Even her Flight Armor to land some swift blows. Falling to the ground.

"To think there's a lady more elite than Erza." Ren said.

"Talk about something i did not see coming." Hibiki said.

She a beast!" Mermaid Heel's Kagura is doing as she pleases against the 100 monster slayer, Erza!"

"This is an eye opener...I didn't think there'd be someone this strong...Is your power fueled by hate for Jellal.?" Erza ask.

It cause Kagura angrily and kick her in the gut and send her flying.

"I honestly don't care...How much of a grudge you...have against him...But...But! Don't drag Millianna down with you! She's only recently started to look towards the future!" Erza said.

"It is of her own will?" Kagura ask in rage

Kagura once again strikes Erza as the female knight questions what Jellal ever did to her.

"And my will relects her...To slaugher Jellal." Kagura said.

"What...what happened between you two?" Erza ask.

"I'm sure you were familiar with him as well. Simon, who was murdered by Jellal...is my brother. We were destitute and without worldy"possessions. But content nonetheless. The child hunt 15 years ago, however, brought those times to a violent end. I managed and since then i've spend every waking moment searching for him. Then i had my encounter with Millianna, and she told me about his death. How he toiled away as a slave under Jellal for years. Only to be murdered by him. Since that revelation, My vision has been shrouded in the cloud of darkness. That day...I swore to avenge my brother, and drown my blade in Jellal's blood. Kagura said in rage.

"Millianna...wasn't even present during that battle... The only ones there...were me, Jellal, Natsu, and Simon. It's only half truth to say that Simon died by Jellal's hands...Jellal wasn't the reason Simon Died. I was." Erza explain

"You would go this far...to protect that scam?" kagura ask.

"No, that is the truth. My weakness...Was what killed Simon." Erza said

Kagura's heart starts to beat faster and faster as her mind races

"Kagura!" Arania yelled.

"She's going to do it?!" Beth shock.

"You mustn't unsheathe your sword!" Risley yelled.

Finally, with a mighty cry, Kagura draws her sword and aims straight at Erza as the crowd all stare on in shock and Jellal sits with a saddened expression. As Kagura draws her sword on the grounded Erza and aims it straight at her neck. As a huge current of raw Magic power rips right through the buildings of Crocus, the dust clears to reveal a barely injured Erza, who managed to avoid most of the blow by hastily blocking with her own sword.

"But this place will not be my grave. This life was entrusted to me by Simon. By uncle Rob. And my comrade. Relishing my life so easily... would be a slap in the face to all of them." Erza said.

The Fairy Tail guild smiles on as their female knight then stands.

"You...and Jellal...I shall slaughter you both!" Kagura said in rage

"Rage is the sourse of your power, then so be it. I have no intention of trampling those feeling. But I will not acquiesce tothem either." Erza said.

Erza managing to land one of the first of her own, flipping Kagura to the ground as her guild mates watch on in surprise. "THAT ERZA FOR YA!" "What an idomitable spirit! She pulled that off despite her tattered body!" "As expected." "A...Amazing pumpkin."

"She defected Kagura...even with the fugu taiten unsheated?" Arania ask.

"She...lost..." Beth shock.

_"Magnificent! An instantaneous slash that even i had trouble following with my eyes." _Makarov said in his thoughts

Just as the commentators begin to wonder if Erza has won the match, Kagura stands again. though just as she gets to her feet the concrete pillar right above her begins to collapse, raining heavy rock downwards in her direction. As the rubble smashes into the ground, Kagura realizes that she has not been hit, as in a last second reflex Erza has pushed her out of the way, but been hit by the rock herself.

"Why?" Kagura ask.

"I...I know who you are...What i mean is...i have...recollection of you...but I couldn't put the a name with the face...Simon's sister...that was the extent of what i was able to recall..." Erza said.

"It...can't be..." Kagura shock.

"It is...I'm from Rosemary village too...like you and Simon." Erza said.

The say of the past between their hoemin Rosemary Village was attacked group of villains, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, despite the heroic action getting her caught and taken to the Tower of Heaven herself. Now remembering that Erza was in fact the little girl from that night "Simon chewed my ear off telling me about always weighted heavy on my. Not knowing wherther or not youu managed to avoid capture. Even this this day." Erza said. Kagura begins to cry, and Erza states that she always hoped the Mermaid Heel Mage was safe. Moved by Erza's words. Kagura help heft the rocks still weighed down upon the Fairy Tail Mage, and with this help Erza frees herself.

"I need tp process all this information...But I freely admit...this is my lo-" is about to finish her sentence, she is grabbed from behind by Minerva, who uses the previously dropped sword to stab her through the back. As the Mermaid Heel guild all stand shocked at the sudden appearance of Minerva, Kagura falls to the ground.

"Erza is the victor...but the points go to me...Now you see first hand how a king fights. Only the most delectable morsels can appease our appetites. Things like the heads of Mermaid or Fairies...who've had their wings rendered !" Minerva laugh.

"You bitch!" Erza yelled.

"You'll be my main course, Erza...Although with the damage you've already sustanded...it'll be anticlimatic." Minerva said.

"How did you manage to excape from Nalia's magic." Erza ask.

"I manage to distrack her by using a little trick." Minerva answer.

"Millianna...please...save Millanna..." Kagura beg

"Got it." Erza said

"Millianna? That harmless pussy cat?" Minerva ask.

Minerva brings the Millianna to the battle.

"She's already incapcitated...so i guess more points for me." Minerva said

"Mil...lianna..." Erza worring.

"ah...Er...chan..." Millianna said.

As Erza checks up on her, she notices heavy wounds on her back.

"This!" Erza shock.

"You have no idea how boring it was waiting for you guys to finish. I had to entertain myself a little." Minerva smile.

"You..." Erza grow

"Her screaming...was music to my ears." Minerva smug.

Erza stares at her with a vengeful glare.

"How...how dare you Hurt Millianna! " Erza yell with rage.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! On second though...let see what happen if a clip a Fairies win-" Minerva was about to tortured Erza with her magic when Suddenly a beam a light was shot through Minerva stomach and blood cough off her mouth while Erza, Millianna, and Kagura witness. Minerva fall but still rise from the ground from her hands.

"Do you really think I fall for you devilish trick?" A voice came behind Minerva and appear to be Nalia but she was holding a golden bow and walk to them.

"I never though you would do this now. You have cross the line and deserve to be punish for your crime and action." Nalia said with a grow. Nalia rise her leg and stomp on Minerva with strong force and crack the floor. Phoenix Moon points is raise by 5 points.

"That the end of your game. When this is over...I'll make sure you place in jail for your action i have witness and ether disband your guild or not. But I have unfinish Business with you." Nalia said.

A portal of light appear and a tentacle and grab Minerva and pull her in and disappear.

"I'm sure my pet will be happy to see you as his play toy." Nalia said.

Nalia then look at Erza, Millianna and Kagura injuring. She clap her hands and a light appear when she reopen them. "Orb Of light." Nalia said.

The Orb of light disappear into the ground and light appear in the ground. The bodys of Erza, Kagura and Millianna wounds disappear. Erza and Kagura got up and have been restore.

"My wounds...There gone." Erza said.

"That spell restore also restore your magic." Nalia said.

"How did you..." Kagura ask.

"Aren't you worry about your comrade there? She unconscoius for now. There a lot I don't understand. About Minerva ways and for other cruel people in this world." Nalia said.

"May I ask what was that you just did on Minerva." Erza ask.

"That spell is call 'Light Arrow". That spell can only hurt whose who's heart lives in Darkness. Or who ever can use darkness and Shadow magic. Cruel, Tyrant, Heartless, Evil. Those are the words that I hate and began to live in the side of Darkness." Nalia explain.

"I see." Erza said.

"Now then." Nalia said with a smile and look to her left. "I wonder how Elie doing with the others.

Gajeel P.O.V.

"GOTCHA!" Gajeel yelled.

"Kun!" Rogue said.

Gajeel attacks Rogue, who is unable to land a blow.

"You ain't gonna surpass me in a day. Give Up. The two of combined couldn't handle Salamander, There's no way you're gonna-" Gajeel said.

"You...do not possess the same strength as Natsu Dragneel." Rogue said.

"What was that? Gajeel glared.

Laxus P.O.V

"Looks like you're not all bark." Orga said.

"Where'd all that big talk go?" Laxus ask.

"I wonder?" Orga ask.

"Well, Well, Looks like I stumbled Across a couple Heavy weights. Mind If I join In? It's been quite a while since I've been able to let loose." Jura said.

"Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Orga Nerves.

"Finally...I get to butt heads with a true Beast." Laxus said.

Juvia P.O.V

"How dare you use your feminium wiles on Lyon!" Chelia yelled.

"Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama, and him only!" Juvia yelled.

"I didn't think Chelia would have such a hard time. " "_Juvia is amazing indeed_." Lyon said

"Ahhh crap...I don't have time for this right now."

As the girls are surprised to see the two boys arrive.

"Lyon!" Chelia happy.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia happy.

"You've seen better days, Gray." Lyon said.

"None of worse for wear...We'll handle you guys with ease." Gray said.

_"We'll handle you guys with ease. We'll be together forever. I...love you Juvia." _Juvia think in her thought.

"Where would you like our honeymood to be, Gray-sama?" Juvia said in her own little world.

"Just how many screws are loose in that head of yours?!" Gray yelled.

"Unacceptable...I'll make Juvia see who the right man for her is!" Lyon said.

"Your Soulmate is right here, Lyon!" Chelia yelled.

A giggle was heard from the sky and Elie appear out of no where on the center. She then cast a spell. Cross her hands in the air and started the spell.

"SYMBOLS OF SPACE!" Elie yelled.

Gray, Juvia, Lyon and Chelia standing a magic Circle and a powerful beam hurted them in the sky.

"GUAAAAAAH!" Lyon yelled.

"AAAAAAACH!" Chelia yelled.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Gray yelled.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Juvia yelled.

Then they all slam to the ground.

"Looks like there out tee hee." Elie giggle.

Elie then hear a crack on gray and shatter into ice.

"That was a fake!?" Elie shock.

Gray then appear on front on Elie and use Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance But Elie dodge his attack next come Juvia who use Water Slicer on Elie but avoid her.

"Hump. I never though you two were able to take that attack. But at lease I got two points. Chao." Elie said and dissappear.

Mean while at the castle.

"Damn." Natsu said.

"I didn't think we'd got lost of all things." Loke said.

"What A bother." Mirejane said.

"Mister Castle has very confusing Layout." Yukino said.

"You've addressing the castle Mr?" Wendy ask.

"This make it hard to excape and inform everyone of all that has happen." Lily said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Screw this sneaking around. Let's just muscle our way out of here." Natsu smug.

"We can't just go around attacking the soldiers! Carla said.

"Well...We need to look at the bigger picture. Our guild is still competing in the Grand Magic Games remember? The games is sponsored by the Kingdom. We don't want our actions here to reflect badlyon the others. "Mirejane said.

"But we already beat up the Garou Knights." Wendy said.

"Lucy, don't let it bother you." Loke said

"I know but." Lucy said

"Even If there are two of you, My love shall encompass you both!" Loke said in his own little world.

"You're not good at reading the situation are you?" Carla ask.

"Ugh."

"Oh!" Natsu said.

"Are you alright future Lucy?" Happy ask.

"Where am i?" Future Lucy ask.

"Hard to say, really."

"From the looks of things, i'd say the castle dinning room."

"So...We're still inside the castle. From what i can remember...After we excaped from the dungeon. We were captured by the Royal Army. I thought I should let you know that." Future Lucy said.

"That must be what happened in the Future Lucy's Timeline." Lily said.

"What are you doing on about? There's no way they could even lay a finger on us!" Natsu said.

"I hate to admit it but I agreed." Mirejane agreed.

"As we excaped, we somehow how approached the Eclipse and had our magic drained, which rendered us powerless." Future Lucy said

"Sounds bad." Natsu said.

"It was simply...an unfortunate coincidence." Future Lucy said.

_"Such bad Luck." _Yukino said in her thought.

"Until that time came...We were imprisoned." Future Lucy said

"During your time?" Happy ask.

"If you don't mind me asking...why did you come here from the Future Lucy's-san." Wendy ask.

"To undo a future that had become so bleak." Future Lucy answer.

"So bleak?" Natsu ask.

"Just what happens in your future?" Yukino ask.

Hisui P.O.V.

"That person told me...What awaited us was nothing short of an apocalypse...With a number of over ten thousand dragons ravaging our kingdom. The city set blazes...the castle reduced to rubble...and countless lives lost." Hisui said.

"I never thought this would happen. Something most terrible that i can't even believe with my own eyes." Amethyst said.

"But are they words of Sincerity...or decaption?" Datong ask.

"That person left it up to me to decide. The results of the Grand Magic Games...Shall be my answer." Hisui said.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	15. new chapter tenth

"A murder...of over 10000 dragons?" Datong ask.

"Really now?" Amethyst ask.

"Farfetched...I know. I refuse to be so gullible. Until the grand magic games plays out to its conclusion. " Hisui said.

Natsu P.O.V.

"Are...You...Freakin'...Serious?!" Natsu yelled.

"My ears drums." Lily said.

"We're doom!" Happy shock.

"More than 10000 dragons?" Mirejane scared.

"Of all the things that could have happened?" Yukino shock.

"I wonder if this is somehow connected to the graveyard of dragons we discovered earlier?" Wendy ask.

"It's possible." Carla said.

"This is quite the pickle." Lily said.

"We can't just sit around with our thumbs up our ass! Grab what you can!" Natsu yelled.

"You want to take them on?!" Lucy yelled.

"We'd be marching to our deaths." Happy said.

"Will the other...believe me?" the future Lucy ask.

"Did you made that up?!" Natsu yelled.

"Of course not! It's just so out there...I wonder if they're accept it at face value." Lucy said.

"They would never doubt the words coming out of Lucy's mouth." Natsu said.

"My future self shouldn't be filled with so much doubt. Have more faint in your nakama." Lucy said.

"I'm being lectured by...me...you make a great point though." The future Lucy said.

_"All the dot are beginning to connect. The crumbling castle...what I thought was Lucy singing was in fact...her hysterically screaming or crying...but why would she be...crying?" _ Carla ask in her thoughts

"When the dragons show up...what happens to those of us in the castle?" Carla ask.

The future Lucy answered by silence, to everyone's sadness.

" Carla...her precognition...we all." Wendy said.

"Oh man! We all eat it!" Natsu shock.

"That can't..." Mirejane shock.

"Are we going to die?" Happy scared.

"_They met their end because they followed me." _ Yukino said in her thoughts.

"I can't tell you how many days passed...But when I came to...I recalled the Eclipse. I didn't know the first thing about activating it but...Before I knew it, I had opened the gate...I hoped I could somehow travel back thought time. And, now, Here I am...on July 4th x973." the future Lucy said.

"The 4th? wasn't that a few days ago?" Loke ask.

"Why didn't you try traveling back to an earlier time?" Mirrjane ask.

"I don't really know how it all works...parts of it looked broken and out of order." the future Lucy said.

_"So...this was mysterious person whispering into the princess ear...still can it all be." _Aracido said in his thoughts

"Lacrimas have been strategically placed thought out the kingdom to record the grandmagic games...you can meet up with jellal and the others a hidden underground passage." said the future Lucy.

"Jellal?" Natsu ask.

"I told him everything in the hopes that he'd be able to come up with a resolution..." said the future Lucy.

"A resolution?" Lucy ask.

"Forgive me. Rushing here from the future...I don't have a plan of action...I haven't the faintest of ideas on how to prevent what's about to happen." Future Lucy said.

_That is the truth. You revealed the alternate use the eclipse to the princess...and you did not arrive on the 4th. Why zre you hiding these details hidding from your friends." _Aracido said ask his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry...but...I don't know what else to do here I've kind of just been walking around in a daze..." The future Lucy said.

"Leave it to us...Thank you...for the sake of everyone's future. I won't let that happen." Natsu said.

On the rocky cliffs

"It could all be an elaborate hoax." Ultear said.

"Do you really think the future Lucy would deceive us?" Meledy ask.

"But the question is...how can we tell." Amore said

"Over 100000 dragons the elipse...The magic something doesn't add up. One of two outcomes is most likely. Future Lucy is being dishonest or Future Lucy is an inposter." Jellal said.

"But if she an inposter...who would want to disguise as her and how did that perosn copy her voices. What is "her" goal and why? That the question." Amore said.

"I don't know...but I have a bad feeling about this." Jellal said.

Gajeel P.O.V.

"I dare you to repeat what you just said. Which one of us is the more formidable opponent?" Gajeel ask.

Rogue pant.

"Rogue." Frosch worry

"I'm begining to understand...your motives for joining Fairy Tail." Rogue said.

"What are you babbling about?" Gajeel ask.

"Of course you wouldn't remember...some little boy wet behind the ears. Afterall, I was just some runt infatuated with your former guild, Phantom Lord. So much sothat I planned on joining them when I got older...But after tasting defect at the hands of Fairy Tail, the guild crumbling to Pieces. What made it harder to swallow...was when you jumped ship to Fairy Tail. I was dumbfounded. How could you join the guild that had laid waste to very own. There had to be something profound...for you to call Fairy Tail your home. And I slowly began to see. Friends. Right? That is a concept foreign in Sabertooth. We are simply the master's minions...Order are Absolute...Victory was the only acceptable result...When we lost the title to the Phoenix Moon guild...We went to war and lost. They spare us and gave us warning if we that again...the Magic Countil will Disbanded us." **"A guild...look after their friends." Natsu said in Rogue memories. **"What are guilds? What are friends? For what reasons do I fight?" That also explain your strength...and why we're no match for you." Rogue said

"Get up. You don't get it at all. heh. That frog...you consider him as your friend, right?" Gajeel said and ask.

"Frog?" Rogue ask.

"Fro think so." Frosch said.

"Frosch is a cat!" Rogue yelled.

"I know, he's an exceed." Gajeel said.

Rogue shake

"Cat got your tongue?" Gajeel ask.

Rogue admits.

"It's true...I consider Frosch my friend." Rogue said.

"Rogue." Frosch smile

"Quit being such a wimp. rogue said.

"This is unexpected indeed."

Rogue and Gajeel look at the directon where the voice is coming from and appear is Musica

"Never though that a Fairy can communicate with a Tiger. but still...There a lot of thing that people don't understand. But for you as an example, Friends are the key to unlock the hidden power that each mages holds. There also another lession that Nalia will teach you. Will you take her word and advise when you need to protect your friends?" Musica ask.

"Yes." Rogue answer.

_"Rogue." _

Suddenly, Rogue hears a voice calling him, causing him to look around

_"The man standing before you! Do not feel relax while the enemy...is still in your crosshairs." _

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" Rogue yelled.

"Eh?" Musica ask.

"Huh? Are you feeling alright?" Gajeel ask.

_"You must kill Gejeel. Hello? I'm right here!"_

"Where are you?!" Rogue yelled.

_"That is your destiny." _

"Where are..." Rogue said.

_"You dumbass! Down here...your shadow." _

Turning around, Rogue realizes his shadow is talking to him

_"I shall lend you my stength...now Annihilate Gajeel..." _

At the castle

"Follow me!" Future Lucy order.

"How do you know your way around here?!" Natsu ask.

"I studied the layoutto avoid capture by the royal guards." Future Lucy answer.

"Makes sense." Lily said.

"She memorized the entire basement." Happy said.

"We need to find the exit and notify the others." Mirejane said.

"They must be wondering what's taking us so long." Wendy said.

The group is suddenly confronted by the army

"The fugitives! Don't let them escape!"

"The...Royal Army!" Future Lucy shock.

"No way." Lucy shock.

"They shouldn't be on patrol down here." Furure Lucy explain.

"Relax. As long as we have our magic, It'll be a piece o' cake." Natsu said.

"Got thay right." Loke said.

"Ummmmm...Aracaido-sama is longer with is! Neither is Yuniko!" Wendy yelled

"Why'd they run off on their own?!" Lucy ask.

"The knight means nothing to me...but yukino...I'll try and catch yp with them." Mirejane said.

"Your leavbing too?!" Lucy ask.

"Everyone...stay alert!" Mirejane yelled.

"I'll leave them to you! Don't worry...we've got things covered here." Natsu said.

"Indeed." Loke said.

"Let's clear a path!" Natsu yelled.

_"Mira-san."_ Wendy said in her thoughts.

_"Yukino."_ Lucy said in her thoughts

_"I'm having another panic attack...what now?" _Carla said in her thoughts

Gajeel Pov.

"Ugh...ohhh...ugh...ohh.." Rogue said in pain.

"You...playin' with a full deck over there?" Gajeel ask.

"What kind of question is that?!" Musica ask.

_"Annihilate Gajeel...That is...our destiny..." _

"Ugh..hh...ohh..hh..ugh..hh." Rogue said in pain.

"Hey are you alright?" Musica ask.

"Calm down." Gajeel said.

_"My power...is now your power..." _

_"First he look around and question...then he felt pain in his thoughts." _Musica said in his thougth

Musica then question about reaction and then he got a shock look in his eye.

"Gajeel stay back!" Musica yelled.

"Eh?" Gajeel ask.

Musica hands was on his belt and was looking for something but it wasn't there.

"Oh no! The Elixer!" Musica yelled.

"What elixer?" Gajeel ask.

"Hyaaaahh! Hyahhh! Hyaaaah!" Rogue yelled in agony.

"Gajeel watch out!" Musica yelled.

Rogue attacking them but Musica dodge his attack but Gajeel didn't, much to everyone's surprise.

"Gajeel!" Levy shock.

"What the hell!" Cana shock.

"What..is the meaning is this?! Rogue's demeanor has done a complete 180!"

"Perheps Gajeel-san provoked him."

"Time for some action!"

"You ok?" Musica ask.

"Who..." Gajeel ask.

"Kukukukuku...My power is now yours to wield, Rogue."

"Who the hell...are you?!" Gajeel ask.

"Silver Light!" Musica yelled.

A bright Light Flash apond Rogue.

"Hyaaaaaa!" Rogue yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Gajeel ask.

"That not Rogue." Musica said.

"Huh?" Gajeel and the people ask.

"He being possessed!" Musica answer.

"Possessed?!" Gajeel and the people shock.

"It means he being control." Musica said

"I know what that means!" Gajeel yelled.

"This isn't good.." Musica said.

"Is this has something to do with that elixir you mention?" Gajeel ask.

"I'll explain. A guildmate of my has a bad feeling is going to happen in the game today. Her magic can allow her to speak to spirits and shadows that can tell the future and the past." Musica said."

That shock Everyone.

"Who the person that has 'this bad feeling' " Gajeel ask.

"Velma. Velma 'the Witchdoctor. She the one who made the Elixer that was given to me. I can't believe i forgot to bring it. That was suppose to help in a situation like this. Gajeel." Musica explain and said

"What?" Gajeel ask.

"So is the feeling that Nalia sense before. Black Magic." Musica said.

"Nalia? That water chick?" Gajeel ask.

"Yeah. she has the ability to sense Black Magic being cast somewhere near or far, but can't tell which direction. Also. His shadow is the one that possessed that possessed him. I have a feeling that he want business with you. Good Luck." Musica said.

Musica shut off his silver light and flee.

"I am Shadow...The one who control fate." Shadow said.

"Buahhhh!" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel recuperates the attack.

"Get ready for war. Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel yelled.

His opponent avoids and retaliates against

"Shadow's Waxwing Flash attack!" Shadow yelled.

"Gyaah!" Gajeel yelled.

"Gajeel!" Levy shock.

Frosch, looking into "Shadow's" eyes

"Who..are you.." Frosch sweat and shock.

"Where are you?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Right here. Shadow Dragon's slash!" Shadow yelled.

"Uaaaaaaahh!" Gajeel yelled.

"That young man..." Makarov said.

"Yes...He is being possessed." Mavis said.

Gajeel is unable to fight back

_"Quite the foul magic...but noneoftheness impressive...and the like of which i've never seen." _Mavis said in her thoughts.

"As I suspected...you are inferior to Natsu Dragneel." Shadow said.

"Asshole!" Gajeel said.

"But as I am now...even he is not in my league." Shadow said.

In a rocky area

"You guys feel that?" Amore ask.

"This magic is..." Ultear said.

"No doubt about it!" Meredy said.

"It's coming from the city!" Ultear said.

"Stay calm. It appears as though Future Lucy is in a skirmish with Natsu and company alongside her. She's in able hands." Jellal said.

At the castle

As the Mages battle, the knights are surprised at their abilities given that they're so young. As Natsu grabs one of the knights and knocks down several of the others by tossing his body. Natsu got hit from behind by a blast of Magic. "Natsu!" Happy yelled "That must be the anti-mage force!" Carla shock. However, the blast does not hurt him. "Whew...That caught me off Guard...If that's your anti-mages division...then you guy are in for a world of pain." Natsu smile.

Meanwhile, a near-defeated Gajeel is held choke-held by his opponent. As he is being strangled

"Kukukukuku. The infamous Gajeel reduced to puppy in my hands." Shadow said.

"Stop! You killing him!" Levy yelled.

"Frosch must make Haste...And bring the true Rogue back." Frosch said

Frosch then bump into something and rub him face, then look up and see a mysterious person there.

"Shadow will slowly consume you...Until you were withered away into nothingness. Embrace...The darkness." Shadow said

"Heh. If Salamander can pull it off...so can I." Gajeel said.

"Don't tell me your?" Shadow shock.

Gajeel starts feeding on the shadows surrounding him, much to everyone's surprise

"It can't be!" Shadow shock.

"He ate-" Levy shock.

"The shadow!" Droy shock.

"Don't know what your deal is...but get outta his body now." Gajeel said.

"You mean Rogue's?" Shadow said.

"Stop callin' him that...it ain't his name...He name is Reyos...and he used to be my Disciple." That shock Shadow. "You never admired me...I was never a man anyone looked up to...You fear me..." Gajeel said.

"This guy is...Iron Shadow Dragon?!" Shadow shock.

"Let me jog your memory..as to the terror I can bring." Gajeel said.

"A fusion...of both types?" Shadow ask.

"He really ate the shadow?!" Musica shock.

"He looks like some monstrosity!" What his face said.

"Well...nothing new there." Max said.

"Gajeel." Levy worried.

"He's...an iron shadow dragon?!" Shadow shock.

Shadow attack Gajeel but disappear by turning into a shadow.

"He vanished!" Bisca surprised.

"Not quite..he's become the shadow!." Alzack said.

"Shadow" in the head from behind. "Shadow" takes on the form of a shadow as well.

"It shadow vs shadow!" Jet shock.

"Which one's gonna come out on top?!" Droy ask.

The two move around the area in said form until "Shadow" is grabbed by the shadow by Gajeel and pulled out before being promptly smashed into the surroundings

_"No way...He extracted me... from the shadow!?" _Shadow shock in his thoughts.

"Your an eyesore!" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel tosses him into the air.

"Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

It creating a devastating blast that engulfs the Shadow Dragon Slayer and shocks all the viewers.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Shadow yelled.

The crashes down to the ground from above, defeated. For his victory, Gajeel earns one point for Team Fairy Tail.

"The fight...come to an end! Winner Gajeel! One point go to Fairy Tail!"

"Heh...so this..is the extent..of Rogue's current abilities." Shadow said.

"Huh?" Gajeel ask.

The "Shadow" leaves his body

"It..ran off?" Gajeel ask.

"I won't let you! Rogue..will not perish!I won't..let you!" Frosch cry.

"Our fight's over...I'm done smacking him around." Gajeel said.

"Frosch..." Rogue said.

"Rogue! Rogue!" Frosch worry.

"What...are you doing here?" Rogue ask.

"Rogue!" Frosch shock .

"Don't tell me..." Gajeel said.

"Ugh..Can't...move a muscle...Ugh...did I...get my ass kick?" Rogue ask.

_"He doesn't remember any of it?! What the hell..Was that shadowy thing?!" _Gajeel ask in his thought

_"A malevolent shadow...with magic foreigh to my eyes." _Mavis said in her thoughts.

Suddenly they heard a scream from the shadow went. The bright purple light appear

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

And the purple light dissapear. Suddenly someone coming closer to Gajeel, Rogues and Frosch. A woman appear with an crystel ball and a strange scepter.

"Don't not fear little cat. He is alright. He will not perish." said the woman while walking toward them.

"So...you must be..." Gajeel said.

"Velma...Velma the witchdoctor at your service." Velma said while bow.

"Miss Velma." Frosch said.

"First of all: Rogue will recover from now on during that shadowy fight. And second of all, Sir Musica, i know your back there." Velma said.

"The hell..." Musica said hiding.

"I cannot believe you fail my request. But now the shadow is now seal in this." Velma said.

Velma show them the scepter. It has a dark purple gem on the top hold by two hands, the bottom has thorn.

"The shadow that spoke to you took over your body and was plaining to kill Gajeel-sama. But do not fear. it is seal in this scepter where it will be." Velma said.

"But your out of the game now sences your shadow or it possessed you. But there is a rumor about. 'Those without strong will, can be easly trun to evil'." Musica said.

"But there dark magic working here, so be on your guard. Sir Musica." Velma said.

"Yeah?" Musica ask.

"Tell Lady Nalia that i will met her at the Palace where we can discuss the situation." Velma said.

"Alright." Musica said.

"And now, i beg you adieu." Velma said.

Velma bow and a door appear out of no where, teleporting Velma somewhere.

In the castle.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke yelled.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy yelled.

"They just keep coming!" Lucy yelled.

"It's safe to say this was not the correct path to take." Future Lucy said.

"What Happened to ' it okay, we have our magic?" Carla ask.

"Carla stay behind me! it's not safe!" Happy yelled.

_"You may want to heed your own advise." _Lily said in his thoughts

"Nepaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

As Pantherlily moves in to attack, he is stopped by an acid attack from a member of the Garou Knights.

"Phaaaaaaaaaa!" The fat one said.

"You again?!" Lily question.

"The gauou Knight won't go down that easily. The most formidable one isn't here." Kamika said.

"Indeed Kamika." Cosmos said.

"Tai-taiiiiiiii." Osuke said.

"I do not begrudge your motives and reason. So please do not begrudge ours...We will not allow fugitives to set foot outside of the castle walls." The leader said.

"Jeez..you pighead. Pain in the ass." Natsu said.

"Agreed."

"AAAhhhhhhh!"

Lucy and the Future Lucy was trap in a somekind of speace bubble.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu head to the bubble to free them but a wormhole appear and a hand appear and puch Natsu away. Then the wormhole disappear and General Amethyst arrive.

"General." Said the leader.

The Knights bow as the general appear.

"I'm an sorry to say but I cannot let you leave Fairy Tail. Rather you like it or not." Amethyst said.

"Why you!" Natsu rage.

"Don't underestimate me boy. I have your friends trap in this bubble. You remember seeing this magic do you?" Amethyst ask.

Natsu remember the magic from Minerva. it the same one.

"I use Wargod Magic. The same is the Sabertooth woman Minerva." Amethyst said.

"Grrrrrrr..." Natsu grow.

"My knight will raise up and never stop. Even the Garou Knight from the or ambassador guild." Amethyst said.

"Your ambassador is a mage in a guild?" Wendy ask.

"I said to much. Now come." Amethyst said.

Elsewhere in the castle, Arcadios dons a suit of white armor.

"Ch...cheif Arcadio!"

"What...are you doing here? you should be exiled from the kingdom."

"The princess...where is she?" Arcadio ask

"Ummmm...well..the thing is.."

"Where..is she?" Arcadio glared.

"Top Floor."

Arcadio heads up to meet her.

"He had on...the white lily armor."

"That's only to be donned for battle."

_"There is something i must confirm. A con artist would not shed such poighant tears. The person deceiving us...Must be the princess." _

_To be continue_

**A/N The girl in the picture is Nalia. ust to let you know. i not good at drawing but at least i try and it came out perfect. **


	16. New Chapter 11

**A/N Remember that Elie took out Lyon and Chelia and Nalia took out Minerva. But I don't know if she or Sting is the leader. **

**At the castle. **

Amethyst seen something. Then release Lucy and the Future Lucy from the bubble.

"I have to go. You guys will take care of them." Amethyst said and disappear.

Meanwhile, in another part of Crocus, Laxus, Orga and Jura stand in their own three-way confrontation.

_"His presence...is suffocating." _Laxus said in his thought.

"I'd like to see what a serious Jura is capable of.." Orga said.

"Oh." Jura said.

"Will you take my frontal assault head on? Mr. Wizard Saint..Think you have what it takes to block this?!" Orga ask.

"I guess we'll find out." Jura said.

_"A pathetic attempt at misdirection." _Laxus said in his thought.

"Lightning Gods Atomicbolt Cannon!" Orga yelled.

However, Jura merely dodges the attack and grabs Orga in the forehead, smashing him straight into the ground with incredible force. As Laxus and the crowd stare on in sheer disbelief, the debris of the attack clears, showing Orga to be completely unconscious.

"I analyzed you the first day you fought. And this is all that's needed to put you to sleep." Jura said.

"That's guy's A beast!"

"To one shot Orga like that."

"This..won't end well go well for us will it?" Makarov ask.

"For shame master!" Evergreen said.

"Put your faith in Laxus we have!" Freed said.

"Laxus is gonna make Jura his bitch!" Bislow.

"Time to throw in the towel Makarov. During your guilds absence over the past seven years, Jura has rised to the 5th most powerful mage of the ten wizard saints." Ooba said.

"That may be true, but he's totally outclassed by the others above him." Sherry said.

"You shall refrain from speaking their names or I'll make you sit in the corner!" Ooba said.

"Hah?!"

"Those four from Ishval are like deities...It's not fair to compare any mortal to them. There is no shame in Jura being the most powerful human of the tenth wizard saint." Ooba said.

"An all out match with you...is something I have been looking forward to for quite sometime. Makarov-donos." Jura said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Stop right there. At this very monment..you're not some geezer with a pretentious title...and i'm not anyone's grandson." Laxus said

"I figure Orga do something stupid like that."

Jura and Laxus look at the voice was coming from and it was let sitting on a building.

"That was quite dump of him. He should know that he not strong enough against the 5th rank of the tenth Wizard saint." Let said.

"Ohh. you know my title?" Jura said.

"Yes, I know every person in the tenth wizard saint. But i got a say. Some of them are not strong as i though." Let said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jura said.

"I already met some of them. Some are not tough as i thought. But for the first one. He's tougher then I image. 2th rank is the same is the strength as me. I want to face you thought, but your busy with him." Let said.

"You manage to defect the other below and higher then me? That quite an honor. Are you perhaps another of the tenth wizard?" Jura ask.

"No i am not. My battle with the second one is a tie but the first one i cannot defect. But I the two reason I appear is to face you, but will face later in time. And second." Let said.

Let stretch his arm and face unconscious Orga and suddenly in front of Orga was a huge like wave Swallow Orga and disappear and made everyone shock.

"Where did he go?" Laxus ask.

"That for me to know and you too find out. But i'll watch your from here. I want to see something interesting." Let said.

"We're just two Gladiators." Laxus said.

"Your eyes...speak volumes." Jura said.

Laxus surges forward shrouded in lightning, though just before he can touch Jura, he is brutally hit on the back of the head and sent slamming into the ground. From the stands, the crowd and commentators begin to think that Jura has once again taken somebody down with a single blow.

"One shotted again.."

"I am without speech..

"Holy crap, pepo." Pumpkin man said.

"You're using the wrong catch phase!"

"This world is a vast place..and there is always someone higher up the food chain." Jura said.

"No shit. But if you get too complacement standing on that perch. A hunter becomes a hunter!" Laxus yelled.

The fight between Laxus and Jura continues. Much to the surprise of the spectators,Laxus lands a blow on Jura and sends him reeling.

"What?!" Ooba shock.

"Oooh!" Makarov said.

"Go Laxus!" Evergreen yelled.

"Ahhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhh!" Freed yelled.

"Got some!" Bigslop said

Jura retaliates with a spell, followed by Laxus attack

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus yelled

which Jura blocks. The two Mages trade blows and both prove to be resilient fighters, with the audience commenting on their abilities.

"Amazing!"

"He's going blow for blow with that Jura!"

"Well...he did single handedly mop the floor with Raven Tail's Entire Guild!"

"Laxus.." Makarov said.

"Your face is saying what your lips cannot. Yes. This is his true might. " Mavis said.

"today's youth...will continue to grow stronger. And lead us into the next era." Mavis said.

Laxus and Jura express respect for one another's skills.

"Splendid. I almost without speech. It's been years seen my blood has boiled with such fervor." Jura said.

"The rumors were true...you are a friggin' monster. In times like these what would you say. Natsu? I'm all fired up." Laxus said.

"Come. Let us exchange blows until only one of us is left standing." Jura said.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the rest of the rescue team continue their battle against the Fiore Army, which has since teamed up with the Garou Knights and General Amethyst in the fight. Lucy and the future Lucy are still trap under Amethyst's magic,until Amethyst sense something wrong. Amethyst release Lucy and the Future Lucy and walk away.

"I'm heading back to the princess, You guys will take care of them." Amethyst said and disappear.

At the arena.

"Your boiling blood...sweat...and tears. Are beautiful like the halo of the sun." Mavis SAID.

"Dragon slayer secret technique!" Laxus yelled.

"Be not afraid. Young ones. Never falter...march onward...and the path will reveal itself..."

" Roaring Thunder!" Laxus yelled.

A powerful blow which he uses on Jura, knocking the Wizard Saint out of battle as he admits defeat, much to the joy of Laxus' comrades.

"You have bested me..." Jura said

With that, Laxus earns 5 points for Team Fairy Tail.

"It's Laxus victory!"

"One of the ten wizard saints has been defected!"

"What a stunning turn of events!"

"Well done. Laxus." Let said while he's claping.

"I never thought you would have defected one of the tenth wizard saints like me." Let said.

"What the bug deal if i defected one?" Laxus ask.

"That an huge honor. Defecting one of them or higher then them can show people how powerful you are and who knows, maybe you become one of the ten wizard saints. But i have business right now. See ya later." Let said while use his magic and traval underground.

"They're a powerhouse! Fairy Tail is simply too strong!"

"As things stand now... Fairy Tail or Phoenix Moon may in fact go undefected!"

"Sting from Sabertooth is the lone survivior Yamaji-san."

"Uhhhhhh...Fairy Tail seems to be on the brink of victory. Or will stay on second?"

"Holy crap Pumpkin!"

"On the brink of victroy."

"Does he...means us."

"After coming in last place for all those years."

"Don't jinx it, dumbass!"

"There still one person left on Sabertooth. Phoenix Moon still hasn't lost a member yet."

"Sting doesn't stand a change against them!"

"Coundn't have said so myself!"

"Fairy Tail or Phoenix Moon has it wrapped up!"

"It's almost time." Hishi said.

"Indeed."

"I'm back." Amethyst said.

"I thought you were going to stop them from leaving." Datong said.

"The Garou Knights and the army has that under control. Also I seens that someone is on there way here."

**Sting P.O.V **

"It all unfolded just like I had hoped. No..even better. Fate is cleaver on my side." Sting said.

"What up?"

"Take a look at the points difference."

"It's 8. what about it?"

"Well, I was doing the math, and if Sting or the Phoenix Moon members manages to take all of them out."

"5 points for the head, 1 point for each of them of the other four."

"That's 9 points!"

"That seems a bit far-fetched if you ask me."

"Everyone on Fairy Tail look fatigued thought."

"Does one of them means to take all of them out Pumpkin!"

"Was this one of their plan all along?!"

"Come on...No way!"

Sting sends up a flare to give off his position to all five opponents, calling them to his location.

"Here I am! Come and get me Fairy Tail!" Sting yelled.

Seeing the signal and responding, all five Fairy Tail members converge to his position.

"You guys have seen better these days. And to think...you guys were my heros seven years ago." Sting said

"Quit flappin' your gums. You wanted us..you got us." Gajeel said.

"We'll do this one on one. Pick whoever you want." Gray said.

"Please...you're all in shambles...come at me all at once." Sting smug.

"Underestimating Fairy Tail will be your demise." Juvia said.

"I'd never do such a thing. I hold you guys in very high road regard. Which is why i'll crush all of you at once! This is my time to shine! To show Lector what I Truly caple of! Sting said.

" Is this guy talking out of his ass or am I just imagining things?" Laxus said.

"Have it your way. You made your bed. Prepare to lie on it Sting." Erza glared.

"That's the spirit! I'll show you first hand. My new awakening power! heh." Sting said.

Despite their wounds and seemingly bleak future at Sting's hand, Fairy Tail is still standing strong. Stopping and beginning to shake.

_"It's all they can do to stand. I could easilys defect them without even exerting myself. This is what i've been waiting for! Once I crush them...I'll be able to see lector again...This...i'm doing this for Lector! Don't back down now! My strength is unrivaled now! My emotions...from Lector's...Gave me this new found strength...I'm strong now...Str-" _Sting said in his thoughts.

Sting feel like he was stab by someone and fall. Shocking everyone and seeing a skeleton with the black robe like from yesterday. The blue aura must has been Sting's Magic and he slam it to the ground. Then a voice is heard.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, Well done Reaper. You did a fine job."

Water appear from the ground and form into a person. Nalia reappear again.

"Well done Fairy Tail. I never image that you would have make it this far. But it far from over. You still need to defect the Phoenix Moon, the number one guild. You don't stand a change." Nalia said

"Never understimate Fairy Tail." Juvia said.

"I never asking you to speak. Don't i'm very happy right now." Nalia said.

"Why are you so happy about?" Gajeel ask.

"You Fairies Defect one of Sabertooth members. Bring revenge to your guild. Also, I'm very happy to see one of the person I hate the most Crying. Isn't that right? Minerva?" Nalia smile

Nalia use her magic of water and teleported Minerva. She is cover in heavy wounds and she has tears coming out of her eyes.

"I never thought that she would be actually crying. I always wanted to see her cry from her miseries. Thank you so much. And it was also funny to see that Sting will actually surrender until I have to defect him. But you have brought so many dishonor to Sabertooth and bringing you're guild honor. I can tell that Ryan the 'Black Angel' is so angry right now. But i'm hoping for is to defect you fairies one and for all." Nalia said with an evil version of herself. (She is not a villian btw)

"Dont' underestimate us Nalia. We may have been wounded from our battle but will not not give up." Erza said.

"True. But it will be over if you guys are injured. Also I think I grow very bound of you Fairies. But even if you have restore and heal yourself. Maybe I'll restore you to full health. Orb of Light." Nalia clap her hands and a glowing Orb appear and landed on the ground. Healing the Fairy Tail members and restore their magic.

"One more thing. Sting. I know about the blackmail and your cat's death." Nalia said.

Sting look up and began to cry.

"That what you get for being so heartless to people. But now it over for you. The black mail is finish and your cat's will return to you. Erza. If you please." Nalia said.

Erza smile and heard Millianna call her.

"Er-chen!"

Millianna suddenly approaches, Lector safe and asleep in her arms. Seeing his friend unharmed, Sting begins to cry and rushes towards Lector, the Exceed awakening and doing the same,

"Lector!" Sting yelled.

"Sting-kun!" Lector yelled.

"Lector! Ahhh!" Sting cry. The two hugging when they reach each other.

"I have My magic teleport him to her to see that he unharm. But It nice to see a lost friend reunite. Bringing back the true light. Of that person. Sting." Nalia said.

"Yes?" Sting smile with tears on his eyes.

"Remember this words. 'Stength of heart is important, But that not all you need. Your friends, your family, are the true key to unlock your hidden power. Believe in your comrades and family, just as they believe in you. The power of emotion will destoy any wall. The wall of love, friendship, and will. Will always be on your side." Nalia said.

"Yes...Thank You. I will remember those words." Sting said.

Everyone in the arena smile but as for Minerva she was still said but as for Ryan, somewhere he is still angry.

Now then, where was I? I think I was about to say that there no way we're going to let you win." Nalia said.

"Which We agreed."

Another voice was hear. The people look left and right but Nalia pointed up. Everyone look up and seen Haru, Elie, Let and Musica at a Lacrima. Nalia then disappear and appear on another lacrima.

"This will be fun." Musica said with an evil version of himself.

"That include the rest of us." Elie said with a evil version of herself.

"Be ready. Fairy Tail." Let said with an evil version of himself.

"Hahahahahahhahaha." Nalia laugh with an evil version of herself.

The Lacrima of them was cut off and Fairy Tail waited this long. To defect Phoenix Moon once an for all.

"Get ready everyone. Our final mission. Has began." Erza said.

Each of them split of and find where they are at.

Meanwhile at the castle.

"Princess! Princess! Don't tell me...She's already over there?!" Arcaido ask.

**Hishi P.O.V **

"Fairy Tail going to be undefected...and Sting is defected By Lady Nalia." Datong said.

"But our ambassador Nalia hasn't been report with this." Amethyst said.

"Our ambassador will understand this soon. Prediction no one in their rights mind would make...But that person in fact, did. Which means the future they warned us about...will come to fruition...The war to save humanity begins now! It's time to unveil the eclipse cannon...eclipse 2.!" Hishi said.

**To be continue. **

**A/N There you have it. The ambassador is Nalia herself! Your know later in the story but this will take long. Also **


	17. New Chapter 12

"Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!"

"These loud roars confirm Fairy Tail's have a chance to return to the top as the mightest guild if they were defected Phoenix Moon!"

"Ain't that great marky. This will quite a showdown."

"To go undefected on the last day, what a.."

"Before we find them, Have anyone seen the signal flare?" Erza ask.

"Nope." Laxus answer.

"Same here." Gray said.

"Ehm." Sting said.

"That expression on yours is really is pissing me off!" Gajeel said.

"Hey, Gajeel." Juvia said.

"Why didn't Natsu participate?" Sting ask.

"Did something happen to Natsu-kun?" Lector ask.

Whilst the team can only nervously glance towards Mercurius and ponder their friends safety.

_"You guys doin' okay? Natsu...Lucy..." _Gray said in his thoughts

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CERTAIN?!"

Everyone look up and see Nalia in the Lacrima with Velma.

"Yes My lady. The sceptre I seal the shadow has broken itself free! It much be too strong or someone broke in my place and break it." Velma said.

"This isn't good. That Shadow is the dark magic I sense when you show it to me. If that thing is out of it prison, It can possess another body!" Nalia said and shake.

"My spirits told me that the Shadow is hidding somewhere in the castle where the ki-" Velma said.

When Nalia was about to hear Velma report, she notice that her Lacrima is on.

"Have you guys been Listening?!" Nalia question.

"Umm yep." Laxus said.

"Wait what shadow your talking about?" Erza ask.

"That not of your concern! Never speak of this information or you regret it!" Nalia order and her Lacrima turn off for good.

Natsu P.O.V.

The team sent in to rescue Lucy do not seem to be okay though, the forces of the Royal Army and the regrouped Garou Knights slowly draining the group of their energy and Magic Power, allowing the kingdom fighters to gain advantages over them.

"What this?!" Wendy shock.

"Those are my plants. Aren't they cure?" Cosmos ask.

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled.

"Pan, Paaan! Shuwaa!" The Fat one said.

"Oh crap! My body!" Lily shock.

"Hey! You're all going to be executed!" Kamika said.

"At this rate...we won't last much longer!" Loke said.

"Yield while you can, criminals!" The leader said.

"I'm so pissed off! An execution?! I'll execute all of you!" Natsu yelled.

"Tai tai." Osuke said.

"Woah!" Happy yelled.

"Again?!" Carla yelled.

Osuke notice something on the ground and the shadow on him is big.

"What that?" Happy ask.

"A shadow?" Carla said.

"Uwaa!"

"Urgh!"

"Uwaaa!"

"What is this?!"

"EEEK!"

"Guaaaah!"

"What?!" the Leader said

"The shadow is swallowing them?!" Kamika shock.

"Eh?" Lucy said.

A swirling mass of shadow speeds along the floor towards them, sucking down all of the kingdoms fighters, whilst leaving them completely unharmed.

"What the meaning of this?!" Kamika yelled.

"Hey sto-" Cosmos yelled.

"Tai!" Osuke yelled.

"Pan!" The fat one yelled.

"What going on?!" Natsu shock.

Ultear P.O.V.

"Jellal?" Ultear ask.

"Is something wrong?" Meredy ask.

"How could we overlook such a simple fact.." Jellal said.

"Eh?" Amore ask.

"The future Lucy said she arrived on the 4th of july. But in reality, it was midnight on the 3rd. Every year, like clockworks, we've been sensing a mysterious magic power...yet she only arrived recently? No, what we've been sensing the past 7 years is the magic power of the eclipse, no doubt about it. This year though...it came from a human. She traveled back in time using from Zeref's book, otherwise known as the eclipse, and some of that residual magic must have lingered on her body. If we are to assume that everything Lucy said in indeed true, then Future Lucy's arrived was in fact on the night of the 3rd. which means...the Lucy we saw on the evening of the third day is really-" Jellal said.

Hisui P.O.V.

"Princess!" Arcaido yelled.

"Arcaido-san!" Hisui yelled.

"How the blazes did you know where we are?" Amethyst ask.

"Uhh..." Datong said.

"Are you unharm?!" Hisui ask.

"Commander...about the whole incident with the abyss palace...you see-" Datong said.

"It's water under the bridge as far as I am concerned." Arcadio said.

"Well that quite a poetry you got there." Amethyst said.

"Are all the people here assembled here aware of the truth behind the eclipse 2?" Arcaido ask.

"Yes...as we speak, those soldiers still on the dark are being brought up to date. Hopefully word travels fast to the Garou Knight as well." Datong said.

"What about ambassador Nalia? Is she inform about this?" Arcaido ask.

"I'm afraid she wasn't responding while she in the game. But will try again to contract her." Amethyst said.

"Those words from that person who traveled back in time are coming to fruition. From this point forward, we're moving the eclipse plan into the second place." Hisui said.

"Then...we're going to abort the first phase and not annihilate Lord Zeref?" Arcadio said.

"No...but we must first take care of the immediate threat lying before us." Hisui said.

Suddenly, Arcadios draws his sword.

"What are you-" Amethyst yelled.

"YOU DARE?!" Datong yelled.

"A knight should never doubt the words of his monarch. When your words bear fruit...I shall relinquish my life. By being suspicious of your motives..I have brought great shame to you...I am prepare to pay that transgression, with my life." Arcadios said.

"Arcadio! You can't be serious!" Amethyst shock.

"You bastard! Have you gone mad?!" Datong ask.

"Princess...please be forthright with me." Arcadios said.

"Arcadios-sama...what is the meaning of all this?" Hushi ask.

"I have met the person from the future that you speak of. She is none the wiser about the eclipse 2. She shed tears as she lamented the impending doom. Because she did not know how to remedy the situation." Arcadios said.

"That can't be...that person made it abundantly clear to me as to what had to be done." Hushi said.

"Are you telling me that person from the future is lying?! I can't think of anything that she'd gain by deceiving her comrades!" Arcadios yelled.

"She?" Hushi ask.

Which shock Arcadios.

"The person traveled back in time and gave me that advised...was a man." Hushi said.

That shock everyone. Then Amethyst notices something wrong to check. she grab a lacrima.

"Garou Knight! Stop what your doing and get out of there! Garou Knight Why aren't you responding?! Garou Knight! Garou Knight!" That make Amethyst shilver. "There not responding! Something must be wrong in there area!"Amethyst yelled

Jellal P.O.V.

"The shadow of the person I saw on the night wasn't Lucy! There's another person here!" Jellal yelled.

Inside the castle

"All the soldier from the kingdom..." Happy shock.

"Have vanished into that shadow." Carla shock.

"Someone there!" Loke said.

"Stay Alert!" Lucy said.

Swirling up and taking on a solid form, the person steps towards the group, whilst they demand to know who he is.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu ask.

Jellal. P.o.v.

"Are you even sure?!" Amore ask.

"You're saying there's one more person?!" Meredy ask.

"What are you talking about?!" Ultear ask.

"There another person giving off similar type of magic to the one found on someone who has just used the eclipse. Lucy came from the future to save us. So then what are the motives of the second individual?!" Jellal said and ask.

Castle P.O.V.

the shadow man steps forward.

"The shadows are fanning out. To the past? Or perhaps to the future? Or maybe to the hearts of all the people? Now this sure does bring back some fond memories...Natsu dragneel. I came from the future. I am Rogue."

"Rogue?" Nastu ask.

"The one from Sabertooth?" Wendy ask.

"He's from the future too?" Lucy ask.

"Someone...other then me?" Future Lucy ask.

"Why?" Happy ask.

Hishi P.O.V.

"There are two people..from the future. One is Lucy, who came to warn of us of the coming danger." Arcaidos said.

"And the other is here, to bring harm to our princess." Datong said.

"No, both came for the reason of saving our country. I wouldn't be surprised if there was even a third or fourth person." Hishi said.

"Eh?" Arcaidos ask.

"If you truly are a knight, then you should point your blade where it needs to be. I'm opening the gates. In order to save this country, I'm drawing my blade." Hishi said.

"Your highness." Amethyst said.

"Yes? What is it Amethyst?" Hishi ask.

"I don't know what happen to the Garou Knight, but i wish to know what happen." Amethyst said.

"Go and alert them not to harm Fairy Tail. Make haste." Hishi said .

"Yes your Highness." Amethyst said.

Amethyst then disappear while the knight and others begin.

"Another from the future. What could they be after? We must hurry to the castle." Jellal ask.

Underground P.O.V.

"You decimated the soldiers...to save us?" Loke ask

You seem different compared to before." Natsu said.

"Why have you come back?" Carla ask.

"To open..the gate." Future Rouge answer.

"The eclipse?!" Lucy shock.

"There are two ways of using the eclipse. One is travel thought time. The other, is as a weapon; the eclipse cannon. It's the only means we have of defected ten thousand dragons." Future Rogue explain.

_"Defecting ten thousand dragon?!" _Future Lucy shock.

"Guess that makes this simple then, so we're actually Allies." Natsu said.

"Yah! We can beat the dragons!" Happy cheer

"We can save the future!" Wendy cheer.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple. I come from the future 7 years from now. In 7 years...dragons will have already conquered the world. Not even a Tenth of the Human population survived...And of course, the eclipse doesn't hold anywhere near as much power as it does now. If we don't stop the dragons here...This world is doom." Future Rogue said .

"Alright, so we'll just bust open the gates. No worries~" Natsu said.

"But 7 years ago, in other words, now...Someone stopped us from opening the gates. Because of that, the gates were not opened, and we couldn't fire the eclipse cannon at the horde of ten thousand dragons. That person brought about the destruction of this why i am here. To eliminate that person." Future Rogue said.

"An obstacle? But if we seasoned with them, it should be fine, right?" Carla ask.

"We don't need to go about killing people." Lily said.

"I see. That explain much."

Everyone look at the back of the voices and Amethyst appear again walking slowly.

"I never thought there were two people came from the future who's warn us with the same thing." Amethyst said.

"So the princess informed you with that?" Future Rogue ask.

"Correct. Everything is going as the it plan. Beside of that," Amethyst look at them with a glared. "Where are my knights?" Amethyst ask.

"No need to worry about them. I took care of them before they can kill them." Future Rogue said.

"You devored them?" Amethyst ask.

"All of them are trap in my shadows but not dead. At such an important 'intersection of time' words alone can't control it." Future Rogue said

"Even if they're convinced now...It's alreadly decided that they would close the gate. It's decided?" Lucy ask .

"An inescapable destiny, in which the ones meant to survive live on, and the doom ones, perish. As long as they're alive, the one destined to close the gate will do so without fail." Future Rogue said.

"You're losing me. Who's this dude you're talking about anyways?" Natsu ask.

"IT'S YOU. LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" Future Rogue yelled.

"Eh?" Lucy shock.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Angered, the man from the future moves to attack her. Before Lucy has time to dodge the spell, her future counterpart dives in front of her, taking the blow straight on. Badly bleeding and falling to the ground.

"Wa-wait...you...?!" Lucy shock

"Lucy!" Happy yelled.

"There are two Lucy's?!" Future Rogue shock

"The one in the cloth really is her from the Future!" Amethyst shock.

"Hang in there!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled.

"I...never closed...the...gate." Future Lucy said.

"I know you didn't! I would never so sush a thing! Why did you save me?!" Lucy ask.

" Because...you're...my past..either way...i would have ceased to exist. To die whilst being watched by myself...it feels strange..." Future Lucy answer.

"It's the same for me, so you can't die!" Lucy yelled.

"It's...ok... I managed to meet up with everyone...even though I never thought I'd have the chance to, ever again. I'm...happy with...just...that..." Future Lucy said.

"Lucy...no..you can't die..." Happy said.

"I'm...not from this time...no, I'm not even part of the people of this world. The me from this world...lives on with...her comrades. So, don't be sad." Future Lucy said.

"That impossible! No matter what would you're from...whoever you say you are, Lucy is Lucy! We're comrades! There's no way we won't be sad!" Happy cry.

" Hey...show me your guild mark..." Future Lucy said.

"Eh?" Lucy ask.

As the future Lucy quickly asks to see her pastself Fairy Tail mark,

"You...your left hand..." Lucy cry.

**Natsu's** **Flashback. **

**"Natsu! Check it out! I've got the mark of Fairy Tail now!" Lucy said and smile. **

**Flashback ended **

"I really...wanted to go on more adven...ture...Protect...the...Future..." Future Lucy said her last word.

Future Lucy smiling sadly as she closes her eyes and is finally still.

all of the Fairy Tail Mages present begin to cry over her.

_"Poor girl."_ Amethyst said in her thought.

"She wasn't aware that she has closed the gate." Future Rogue said.

"Screw the gate! Even though I would never do something like that!" Lucy yelled.

"For now...But when the time comes, you will." Future Rogue said.

"I would never do that! Coming out with all this bullshit...what your aim?!" Lucy yelled.

"It's already decided that you'll close the gates. As long as you're alive." Future Rogue anger.

"My future self said she didn't do it! I believe in myself!" Lucy yell.

"There's no truth in your words! Everything's decided by destiny!" Future Rogue anger.

"Then I'll burn away that destiny! I WON'T LET ANYWAY TAKES AWAY LUCY'S FUTURE! To protect the future..I PROMISE." Natsu yelled.

Arena P.O.V.

"This is difficute then I expected. Those Phoenix Moon are harder to find. And more inportantly, Where are they? Erza said.

Erza continue to walk until she relies she at the fountain area and started thinking.

_"Nalia's advises gave me a lot to think. Her words of wisdom are noble, kind, and peaceful. She help Lucy in the fourth day, Next she took out Minerva with her magic from behind. I know that She and Minerva hated each other but, Why would have gave those words of will to Sting? Is it because she has a pure heart? Or is it something else." _Erza said in her thoughts.

Erza look at the water of the fountain and began to think again.

_"The Goddess of Water, is her title. Means she can control all water. Hmmmm. I wonder if her advise to Sting means something about your comrades." _Erza said in her thoughts.

Then she began to relies something.

"Yes. That makes sense. She gave that advise to Sting to understand his emotion for Lector is important to awakening and use to not only to fight for him, but to show that how much he means to him. Just like my's with Lucy's Gray's, Natsu's and everyone in my guild. And My friends in the past. I awaken my to protect my friends and family. To show How much they are important to me. That what she means." Erza said.

Everyone has a tear in there eyes for hearing Erza words about Nalia's advise. Even smile has been brought to this worlds. Then, Water from the fountain started to glow brighter and brighter. Then faint then Erza seeing Fire rising from A magic Circle. Then she heard a roar from something and reveal itself. A elephant with powerful Armor and a sword with powerful flames. The elephant then stamp to the ground and blow it nose with a roar and look at Erza.

"Wizard of the swords." The elephant said.

Everyone is shock to see the elephant talking.

"You have understand my mistress words and brought many good things in your world. Brought happiness, love and friendship to your guild. Even those you remember in the past and the present. Those words bring peace to many hearts in your world. And love in different worlds, times, kingdoms, and of course... guilds. You have understand like you will always will protect your friends and family from danger and bring peace to the lands, the seas, and the skys. My mistress will grant you one wish for your bonds." The elephants said.

Then the elephant then began to swing it sword of fire and swift it to left to right and created a fiery circle of sphere on the fountain and the fountain began to to fail and then open a hatch. Then a machine of some sort and been activate and show into the sky and see a vision. Seven hidden areas are there and a magic portal then appear when Erza got off the fountain. The teleporter began to make a beam to the fourth area and open a portal there. Erza then got push by the elephant and into the portal. The teleporter then power off and the elephant disappear into the fire.

"What was that? Erza disappear and into that realm and the fire elephant disappear!"

"But I wondering what he means by One wish."

"Maybe she can grant wishes. pumpkin."

Team Fairy tail then headed to the formal fountain area and try to find the switch to activate it again. Juvia found the switch and press it. A beam was activate and into a different realm. It show it color. A small area vision it pointed and open the portal. And it was an old ruins.

"Ready?" Laxus ask.

"Yeah." Gray said.

"Wait! Take the cam here and we can see the area you going to."

The team agreed and enter the portal and the cam follow them.

The team along with the cam then see something real. A huge ruins. The people are surprised to see it.

"What is this place?"

"It look ancient."

"It call a ruin pumpkin."

The team enter the ruins and see ruins walls, statues, and writting.

"Welcome Fairy Tail."

The team and everyone hear a voice and sound familar.

"That sound like Let." Juvia siad.

"That because it is me." Let said.

"Alright you! Where are you?!" Gajeel yelled.

"That's me to know and you to find out. And welcome to my dungeon." Let said.

"A dungeon?" Gray ask.

"Yes. That where My comrades are. In there own Realms." Let said

"So those floating island are there dungeon?" Juvia ask.

"Correct. My is this one. The Dragon Temple." Let said.

"The dragon Temple?" Gajeel ask.

"This ruins you all just walk in is an ancient temple created by the Dragons. Here you find many deep secrets. All writting and history about the dragons. And the magic on the Dragon Slayers were created." Let said.

That shock everyone to see ancient ruins made by the dragons.

"There a lot of secrets here, but i'm sure you need permission from me to look. Which I'll allow for you fairies. How let see who will be the first to be beated by me?" Let said.

"That quite a mystery we want to know."

Another familiar voice is heard.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmh. Elie you know that Let will win as always."

"Let our Man sure know how to party when it come to victory."

"Ah great. The other are here now." Laxus said.

"Nope. In our own realms is where we are."

"Nalia. You have to give details?"

"For pete's sake Elie,you know me." Nalia said.

"Are you to gals done?"

"Musica, Butt out of this." Elie said.

"Whatever." Musica said.

"As I was saying. You cannot see us but the people can. Sense we're using our Lacrima." Let said.

"But still, This will be quite an event and this can be in-" Nalia said.

"Lady Nalia."

"Huh? Oh i have to take this, Bye." Nalia said.

Nalia left then but her Lacrima is still on.

"You forgot to turn yours off." Elie said

"Ack! Thanks Elie." Nalia said.

Nalia Lacrima is turn off.

"As what I'm saying, This will be an honor to you Fairies to face me. But it will bring dishonor to your guild if you have lost to me." Let said.

"Will see about that, Let." Laxus said.

"As do I, Laxus." Let said.

The Lacrima of the Phoenix Moon members are turn off.

"It best if we spit up, Will find him if we head to different direction. But if we encounter him, One of you will start the battle.

"Right." Gajeel, Gray. and Juvia said.

Each of them has spit up in differect hallway.

Gray P.O.V.

Gray walk into the ruins and into the room of the ancient artifacts.

"Woah, I can see why this place is ancient, It full of old stuff, made by the dragons." Gray said.

Gray continue to look around the room and see a lot of artifacts in history of the dragons. Gray notice something on the wall. A wizard fighting a dragon from the sky and the town was on fire.

"What this? Hmmmm. The dragon kings festival. Hmmm. The dragon king festival is a festival of the dragons that destory all human life. The festival was hosted by the Dragon King, A battle between, Humans, Dragons, and Demons. 400 years ago the dragons has differect side between the side of the humans and for the devouring humans life. That cause the dragon into war for the life of humans and for the hunger of human flesh. Until one day. The dragons had a plan to end this war by needed help from the humans race, but there magic is not enough to defect the dragons. They needed Magic that can slay dragon but the magic was need a lot of magical energy to make one sourse of magic in different. One day, The eldest Dragon Landia had help from the guardians of elements. For fire, The Phoenix, For Water the serpent, The earth Celestial Spirit Name Earthbound, Who watches the earth from his home in the Celestrial Spirit World. For Nature, The Lady of Life, For Lighting, The Lighting Bird name Simba. For Ice, Aurora of the Celestrial Spirit realm. All the element guardians have given Magic to the Dragon to created their magic. There form of Magic was bornduring the Dragon Civil War. The war that has been in a stalemate condition which scarred the land so badly, made the Dragons that supported co-existence between humans and dragons came up with a strategy wherein they taught humans Magic and were asked to join the war against the opposition faction. The war that has been in stalemate began to favor the faction that supported co-existance. However there was a miscalculation that the Dragons had not predicted as the humans became corrupted by their Magic that they learned and started to slay all of the dragons from both factions, thus earning them the name "Dragon Slayers". The corrupted Human was force to die until The Black WIzard Zeref save him from that event and tranform into a living dragon from the dragon blood." Gray said.

Gray and everyone is surprised to hear the history about the war from 400 years.

Juvia P.O.V

Juvia enter the room of water where the dragon were relaxing. Juvia touch the water and still pure clean and warm.

"This water still warm." Juvia said.

Gajeel P.O.V.

Gajeel into the room fill with Statues of different dragons. Gajeel notice HIs dragon that took care of him. and began to read the writting.

Laxus P.O.V.

Laxus continue the hallway, then he relies something.

_"I'm guessing that this hallway is where Let's at. Means that He this way." _Laxus said in his thought.

Laxus continue walking the path to Let's and see a light from the end of the hall. He see the thorn room, fill with fire touches in each wall, Water fountain from each side of the wall. And in front of the thorn room is Let. Seating on his thorn and eating graphs. He look at Laxus smiling

"I'm glad you made it this far. Laxus." Let said.

"Me too. It some we finish this match once and for all." Laxus said.

"Yes indeed. This will be a match we will never forget." Let said.

Laxus turn his body into Lighting and head to the wall and attack let but he somehow grab him from Lighting and slam him to the ground. Which shock everyone.

"Roar of the Earth Dragon!" Let yelled

A large wind of dirt and rocks slam on Laxus and created a large explosion. However Laxus counterattack with his fist and punch him in the chen. Fairy Tail and the crowns cheer as for Phoenix Moon they look shock. Let counterattack by stomp him foot and a thr ground crack. Laxus dodge his attack.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Laxus yelled.

A large fist in the air releasing a giant high-speed lightning blast but for Let he smile and he ate the lighting. Laxus and Fairy Tail look shock when he did that. Let smile back.

"Thanks for the meal, Laxus." Let smile.

"How the hell did you eat that?" Laxus ask.

"You have seen a lot of dragon slayer magic I use from the past days. Jade and Earth are example. I can consume many elements you throw at me. I am Let, The Elemental Dragon." Let said.

"The elemental dragon?" Laxus ask.

"It means that i can eat any of your attack you throw at me. Fire, Water, Ice. All of the elements from every dragon. The more you throw, the more stronger i am." Let said.

_"Grrrrr. He can eat any of my attacks, My attacks are useless against him." Laxus said in his thought. _

_"This is one impossible opponent to defect." Mavis said in her thought. _

"Well fine then." Laxus said.

"Hmm?" Let said.

"If I can't use any of my attacks on you, then my strength will do." Laxus smile.

"I guess will see." Let said.

Laxus charge with full force and as for Let he also charge with full force. Both of there fist crash into each other and a huge wave of magic made the temple crack a little.

"Ice dragon slayer punch!" Let yelled.

Let fist turn into a block of ice into a shape of a fist and punch Laxus. Laxus counterattack him with his fist with full force and crack the ice fist. It made Let and the other Phoenix Moon member shock. Laxus punch sent Let flying into the wall and Let got impress. Laxus began to attack again but Let disappear into the wall. It made everyone shock. Under Laxus, Let appear again as a stone body and attack him with Earth Dragon slayer Punch. Laxus counterattack him with Lighting dragon slayer Punch. It somehow damage Let and crack earth body.

_"Laxus was able to attack Let when he change into different form of elements?" _Mavis ask.

_"If he was unable to absorb my lighting attack." _Laxus said in his thought.

_"Which means...That his weak point!" _Mavis said in her thought.

_"I'll wait My change until he change into element form." _ Laxus said in his thought.

"Water dragon Roar!" Let yelled.

"Lighting Dragon Roar!" Laxus yelled.

Laxus Lighting Dragon roar surpass Let Water dragon roar and shock Let body. Let got to much damage from Laxus attack.

"That hurt my entire body!" Let glared.

"Well that a good sign for me." Laxus smug.

"Alright then. You ask for it." Let glared.

Suddenly Let body change but into element but his skin turn into hard scale and his hands turn into hard armor of a dragon. It made everyone surprised.

"Oh boy. Your in trouble now Laxus." Elie said.

"There you go. Let's dragon force." Musica said.

Let look like a real dragon with the scale cover into his body. Let's has power up even more.

"Aww Great. this will be more tough." Laxus said.

Let suddenly appear in front of Laxus and grab his face and slam him into the ground with stronger force. It crack the floor into a deep hole. It sink even more and Let jump up with high speed.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Let yelled.

Let creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The explosion made a huge lord noise and the crowds and everyone shock to see that Larger power.

"Well things started heating up." Musica said.

"No time for one of your joke Musica!" Nalia yelled.

"It wasn't a joke!" Musica yelled.

"Anyway is something wrong Nalia?" Elie ask.

"Um no it nothing." Nalia said

But Nalia has a sad look on her face and watch the battle. Let look like he smile, however Laxus appear again. Phoenix Moon and the crowds got shock and Fairy Tail cheer.

"Laxus survive that attack?!"

"He a monster!"

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus yelled.

"Wuaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Let yelled.

Both crash into the temple and both got badly injured.

"I won't give up that easly!" Let said.

"Neither will I!" Laxus said

Both got there fist and began to have lighting in their hands.

"Roaring Thunder!" Let and Laxus yelled.

The two lighting attack crash into each other and began to see who can overpower each other.

"I will not lose in this fight! I will fight and fight for my Friends! And my guild!" Let yelled.

"I also will fight for my Friends, my family! Everyone in Fairy Tail! I will not surpass to someone like you!" Laxus yelled

Suddenly Laxus Roaring Thunder increase more power and consume Let's lighting. Laxus Roaring Thunder surpass Let as he yell in pain.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh h!" Let yelled.

Let got slam into the wall of his temple. A large smoke screen appear. It clear away and Let has been defected and completely unconscious. Musica, Elie and Nalia stare on in sheer disbelief. The crowds and Fairy Tail roar with cheer.

"Incredible! Let the elemental Dragon has been defect! Fairy Tail got one point!"

"I will never forget this."

"Oh let! He got wipe out!"

Look like I win this time. Elemental Dragon." Laxus smug.

"Laxus!"

Team Fairy Tail cheer for Laxus and thank goodness he defect Let.

"Took you guys long enough." Laxus said.

"Sorry. I was exploring the temple when i heard a loud noise." Juvia said.

"I was reading some of the history of the dragons." Gray said.

"I was look at the dragons there." Gajeel said.

Suddenly a light underneath them teleported them back to the fountain area. The teleporter beam into the sky and show the realms again.

**TO BE CONTINUE. **

**A/N OK THERE YOU GO. LET HAS BEEN DEFECTED BY LAXUS WITH MORE STRONG FORCE AND WILL FOR HIS COMRADES. ALSO THE NEXT ONE RELAM WILL A WRITER BLOCK. THE NEXT BOSS FIGHT WILL BE MUSICA BUT I DONT HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT PLACE/REALM I SUPPOSE TO PUT HIM IN AND WHAT LARGE ROOM HE IS GOING TO FIGHT. SO CAN ANY ON YOU HELP ME WITH THIS. IT CAN BE ANY DUNGEON. LIKE MANIOSN, FACTORY, ANY OF THOSE BUT NOT JUNGLE OR FOREST CAUSE I GOT A PLACE FOR THOSE WITH THE OTHER PHOENIX MOON MEMBERS SO YOU HAVE TO DESCRIBE IT TO ME AND THE INTIRE AREA. FOR EXAMPLE. THE ENTIRE, THE WHERE THE BOSS IT GOING TO BE, ROOMS, LEVELS, HOW MANY FLOORS IT HAS. AND THE NAME OF THAT PLACE. IF YOU HELP ME WITH THAT. I WILL GIVE YOU FULL CREDITS ON THAT PLACE. REMEMBER IT A LARGE AREA.**


	18. New Chapter 13

A/N Ok seen some people dont care and let someone else help with the writer block, but at least One person help with the place. sereneskydragonslayer Thank you for helping me with the place idea, so i'm going to give you a full credits for designing the place. Once again Thank you for helping me. Also i'm sorry for being late i got a thinking and plan to do.

Arena P.O.V.

The beam if light revealed another realm. It look like a Factory. Smoke from the chimney.

"Is that a factory?" Gajeel ask.

"Well it look like one." Juvia answer.

"Let head and defect who ever is in there." Gray said.

The team agreed with Gray words. Then Gray click the teleporter into the factory. The beam then light all the way to the factory realm and the portal enter silver color. They also see the name of the factory. Silver Factory is the title. The team enter the portal and the lacrima with them. Once they enter the factory, they see machines, working, the boil pot was placing magma into the box and then into the cooler where it became hard. Then Once that over, the plate then move with the moving floor board then a stamper crush the metel thing and into a shape. A bracelet, for the other are coming out, Spears, hammers, Tools and other items are created in this factory. The team and the people in the arena see the center is an elevater but it has a big lock. The team see too door ways and split up. Before they do, A voice was heard and see a montor picture with Musica, but he seem anger.

"Hump, Congrat making this far Fairy Tail, but you really done yourself now." Musica said.

"What are you so piss about?" Laxus ask.

"I'm piss off because that you defect Let! It impossible to defect Let cause he is the elemental Dragon, but how did he been beaten to a lighting elemental? I will avange Let and so will the others who rage you increase you made Fairy Tail." Musica answer.

Musica montor turn off and the team smile about that.

"There are two doors way from each side. I think we should split up cause one of them must have a key." Gray said.

"Agreed. Juvia will go with Gray-sama." Juvia said while holding Gray's arm.

"You really need to stop that!" Gray said.

"Well sucks for you Gray." Laxus said while walking to the right side.

"So get use to it." Gajeel said while walking with Laxus.

"You bastards!" Gray yelled.

Each teams split up to find the key for the elevater and for the big lock. On Laxus's and Gajeel side, they enter where the silver items are being place in a box and been stamp with the Phoenix Moon Guild Mark.

"What this place?" Laxus ask.

"I guess this place is where the items and weapons are made in this factory where that dude is." Gajeel answer.

"But still, A factory this big will be hard to find that key." Laxus said.

"That true. Plus with all of those stuff made in this factory must have been expensive." Gajeel said.

"Or that they have a shop and all of them made here. But i got a say. This is quite new and cool to see something good to have." Laxus said.

"Speaking of shops, didn't we have our own shop?" Gajeel ask.

"How should i know. But we better look for that key where it in here somewhere." Laxus while looking around.

"Gotcha. Also I wonder what silver taste like?" Gajeel said when he pick up a silver item.

"But aren't you an Iron One?!" Laxus said.

In Gray's and Juvia area, then enter where the silver is made out off.

"Man this place is where the silver are made out off?" Gray ask.

"Well, this place is the "Silver factory". And where it made out of where there are nobody here to work here. It weird." Juvia answer and said.

"True. But this place is filled with machines to do the work here." Gray said

"Yes. But I wonder where we can find those keys for the elevater. And this place is huge. It will be hard to find it in such a place like this." Juvia said.

"Crud! I forgot!" Gray yelled and cover his eye (whichever is it.)

"What is it Gray-sama?!" Juvia worry.

"I can make a key with my ice." Gray answer.

"You can what?" Juvia ask.

"It means i can make up a key for the lock we can unlock." Gray explain.

"Why didnt you say so!" Juvia yelled while she grab Gray arm and headed to the Big Lock.

"Hey Hey! Slow down!" Gray yelled.

Gray and Juvia arrive at the elevater where the big Lock is being...well...Lock. Gray then made a Key that can fit and unlock the lock. When that happen Laxus and Gajeel got back with the card.

"I see you Unlock the chain with the lock." Gajeel said.

"And I see you have some kind of elevater Card for us." Gray said.

"We found it next in the room we here in. But it was in a machine protecting it." Laxus said.

The team then use the elevater card and unlock the elevater. They enter the elevater and see the floor 1 which where they are in, the second floor, and the Third floor which it seem on red which means lock. They enter the second floor where they see The elevater Card in a machines hand and a large Picture. It show Musica with the same clothes he wearing in the fifth day. It shown that He's smiling on the side . Then Elie with the with the same clothes in the fifth day smiling with her eyes close and sideway playing a small Golden harp. Then show Haru with the same knight outfit on the fifth day and in the center with his sword on his side and look like he smile but not show the emotion. Then Let with the same emperor clothes and not smiling and eyes close like he walking towards us. Then Nalia smiling with her eyes open and sideway with another person. A young man with long, wavy, jet-silver hair with an armor outfit almost a knight and did the same pose with Nalia. Then two other girls as well. The blue hair girl praying into the sky and wear a tight fitting midriff top and a mini skir I think. And a green hair girl who wear a scarf around her neck, a dark blue mini shirt, a charm braclet from each arm and a bottem dress. And on the bottem of the painting or photo is a title say the "Moon Guardians".

"It the rest of the Phoenix Moon member that enter the games. But who are the others we see?" Juvia ask.

"Oh We know them!"

The team look at the montor lacrima where everyone from the arena are at.

"You see the woman with the green hair? That Julia! She is one of the Phoenix Moon Eight Elites. She is call the goddess Elemental."

"Who do they call her that?" Gajeel ask.

"Because she can use all God Slayer Magic."

The team look shock. It the same with Let as the dragon elemental.

"The girl with the blue hair is Belnika. She also one of the Elites of Phoenix Moon and call the Insect Queen."

"And for the young man with Nalia is Zackary. Who also one of the-"

"The Phoenix Moon Elite we know." The team said.

"As I was saying before i was interrupt...He also a incredible swordman. He a master when it comes to blade and his magic is incredible and amazing that nobody have seen it. His magic can actually turn himself into a real angel."

The team look shock for hearing about this Zackary peoson is. And about his magic can tranform him into a angel.

"I think it call "Angel Magic" But if I remember correctly...He has a twin brother who is a member of Sabertooth name Ryan."

"Sir Ryan is our strongest male mage in our guild. We treat him as our general bacause he can surpass all of us in Sabertooth and not even our guildmaster is strong enough to defect him." Rufus said while cover in band aids.

"I can tell this Ryan guy is tougher then he looks." Gajeel said.

"And of course his strength is match with any of the phoenix Moon elite."

A lacrima vision is on and Elie appear.

"The "Black Angel" is certainly a person of suprise. Unlike our "Angel Of Heavens Light" he magic is the same with Zackary. I'll explain. There are two verision of Angel Magic. One is Caster and one for Holder. The caster magic can allow you to tranform yourself into a angel and have incredible power. And for the holder, it allow you to summon a Angel Minion in combat. Also the caster Magic has two version. Our Zackary has the White one, And for Ryan, he has the black one. It like Yin and yang, female and male, dark and light, low and high, cold and hot, water and fire, life and death, and so on. Belive me. The Caster Angel Magic is a very rare and much strongest, and the trickest of all the lost magic. That why we call Zackary the Angel of Heavens Light. And for Ryan the Fallen Angel of Darkness." Elie explain.

"So i guess that why he one of your Strongest in your guild?" Gray ask.

"Bravo there Gray. He is indeed because one of our elites cause he manage to defect the rest of the Phoenix Moon elite." Elie answer.

"He really that strong?!" Juvia ask.

"Yes indeed. But as for Haru...He and Zackary are almost match. Someone that strong enough to defect ehter three or four of the Moon Guardians, will became another member of the Elites and the Moon guardians. He may have a twin brother but at least he stronger then his own brother. Believe me. The fight he and Zackary have was intense. But at least he won." Elie said.

"How dare you say that Our General lost the fight! He never lose you a bunch on Bird-" Rufus argued.

Rufus band aids then turn into snake and cut little of Rufus's face.

"It best for you stay silence Rufus." Elie said while she use her magic and tortured Rufus with a rage look. "Remember that you tigers well always be our enemy for eternal. For all the trouble you have cause. But still...You better watch your tone with us or your really going to regret it. Got it?" Elie warned with a death glared.

"Y-Yes M-milady." Rufus said while he struggle.

The band aids on rufus were back to nomal.

"That better...You pest. Now i think i speak enough and i need to take a nice bath at Nalia place. Chao. "Elie said and disappear.

"This will be a tough battle for us. But now let get the key and finish the game." Laxus said and the other agreed.

The team got the key and headed to the elevater and enter it. They use the card and the third floor turn green. Juvia then press the butten to the third floor anf the elevater went up the the third forr with it became a minute ride. Once they head up. Gajeel did the same reaction with the sickness. But as the elevater has stop. Gajeel was the first to get out of the elevater and then the others. They see the whole room was made out of silver and some of them place in there are statues and trophies. But no side of musica. The floor was a moving platform from downway and forward ways. The team look around and Gajeel still the same. Until the light was out. Then Gajeel sense the floor was moving. The it stop and the Light went on. Musica appear in front of Gajeel while he has his sickness. Musica has a switch in his hand and press it. Then Silver poles appear from the sky and block every from the floor where Gajeel and Musica. The team couldn't break it. Musica the has a bubblies liquid in his hand. He then lower his knee and then grab Gajeel head and made him drink the liquid. once the liquid has enter his body, Musica toss Gajeel from the bars and then he bacame better again.

"Hey My sickness from salamander is gone!" Gajeel cheer.

"That happens to be a potion I gave you. I had Velma make one for me so you can feel better along with Natsu. But seen he not here right now, I guess it just only you will have it. Speaking of which, The barriers around you block your friends entering to help you." Musica said.

"Oh I see. You wanted a fight with me huh? In that case, this will be a fun fight." Gajeel smug.

"Oh that a bet i see? But I'm afraid that you will never make it to the next realm. Starting now!" Musica said then cast his spell. He created a silver Wyvern and attack Gajeel. But Gajeel dodge it and headed to Musica But however. Musica make an Iron fist and crash Gajeel into the wall.

"Silver-make: Silver Arrows!" Musica yelled.

Musica forms multiple arrows from both their hands and fires them at high speed towards Gajeel. Gajeel dodge his attack and counterattack.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel yell.

The iron roar headed straigth to Musica but Musica use his magic and create a grabing hook and fly up to one of the view area.

"Silver-Make: Sword of Rain!" Musica yelled

A rain of swords falling from the sky and hit the entire area where Gajeel is.

"Guaaaah!" Gajeel yelled.

"Silver-Make: Pilliar Ray!" Musica yelled.

Pillairs made out of silver raised from the ground like needies. Gajeel felt the pain from the needies and have scratch mark on his body.

"Guuuuuuuaaah!" Gajeel yelled.

"Never underestimate a master crafterman, Gajeel." Musica smile.

"His Silver-Make is the same as my!" Gray shock.

"But his craftmanship is stronger then Gray and Lyon." Juvia said.

"This is not good for him." Laxus said

"The silver crafter always manage to impress us."

Elie appear on the lacrima again.

"I just hope was about to see it closer." Elie said.

"But you already did."

Nalia appear in the lacrima

"Oh there you are Nalia. What happen? Is there something wrong?" Elie ask.

"Errr...Nothing." Nalia siad with a said look on her face.

Now then, I think it time I'll finish you off. Silver-Make: Sword of Rain!" Musica said

Musica Sword of rain landed on Gajeel and made an explosion sound. Later when the smoke was clear. Gajeel appear a little bit wounded and grab on of the sword.

"Eh?" Musica shock.

"He survive that?!" Elie shock.

Gajeel then bite the silver sword and then eated.

"He eating my Silver?!" Musica shock.

Gajeel then grab more sword and consume them. Once there were consume, Gajeel got back up his feet and then he smiling.

"Thx for the snack. I feel even greater now." Gajeel smug.

"How the hell did you even survive my attack? And my silver is different from eating Iron!" Musica ask.

"I may be an Iron Dragon slayer. But you forgot one thing. Silver and iron are both meal to irons." Gageel answer.

"What?!" Musica shock.

"As a token of my thanks-"

Gajeel then apppear at musica with quick speed.

"A nice surprised." Gajeel said.

Gajeel then punch Musica in the face harder and crash into the wall. Musica got up and ready to attack but then Gajeel then disappear and Musica look around.

"Where did he go now?!" Musica ask.

"Up here."

Gajeel appear and then attack Musica and slam him with full force.

"Silver-Make: twister spears!" Musica yelled.

A large twister of spear push Gajeel out of Musica way and then Gajeel appear to eat Muscia Twister.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled.

The iron Dragon roar combined with Twister of spears charge at musica and gave Musica heavy damage. It made a larger explosion and Elie and Nalia look more shock and surprised. Laxus,Gray and Juvia cheer for Gajeel. Musica appear on his feet and look in rage.

"You outdone yourself this Gajeel! Silver-Make: Demons!Dragons! Serpant!" Musica yelled.

A demon, dragons, and Serpant made out of Musica silver roar loudy, cause an echo from the arene.

"Charge my minions!Defect Him with your strongest rage!" Musica yelled and order his beast.

The beast charge at Gajeel and with full force and rage and Gajeel counterattack his minion and breaking them to pieces. Musica, Elie and Nalia look more shock. Gajeel prepard to attack.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. Gajeel then proceeds to swipe the sword down on Musica. "Hnaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Musica yelled. destroying a substantially large area in front of them.

Once the smoke was clear and Gajeel raised his sword and change it back to nomal. Everyone in the arena see Musica Knock out and been defected. Elie and Nalia stare on in sheer disbelief and More shock. The crowds and Fairy Tail roar for seeing Musica, One of Phoenix Moon strongest members and one of the Moon Guardians have been defected.

" Another Incredible showdown! Musica the silver maker and One of Phoenix Moon elites has been defect! Fairy Tail got another one point!"

"Gajeel you did it." Levy smile with a tear of joy in her eyes.

Another light underneath them teleported them back to the fountain area. The teleporter beam into the sky and show the realms again.


	19. Chapter 14

**A/N I am so sry for being late i was busy and i have a lot of work to do. I hope you enjoy it. **

The realm show a tower with other towers. The sky was dark blue. the land was green as grass. The team ready to face whoever is in that realm. The team click the tower realm and read the titles. "Elie's Tower." Once it been click, the beam point to the tower realm and the portal turn pink and the team enter. The team exit the portal and see a magic barrior protecting the big tower. And the two other tower are safe.

"There must be a switch somewhere around here." Laxus said.

"Maybe each of them must be in one of those tower." Juvia said.

"Way to state that obvious." Gajeel said.

"I guess it either a split up or a group." Gray said.

"I have a feeling that the switch are protected by traps. So i suggest we go in a group." Laxus said.

"Got it. Let head to that small one. It might be quicker." Gray said.

"I guess that make sense seen it not big like that other one and that larger one." Gajeel said.

The team enter the smallest tower and begin to cilmb up the stairs. for a few moments they see the switch and power sourse of the barrior protecting the big tower. Juvia went first to turn the switch off. When she got close she had a bed feeling about something. Then one she press the power off. The ground started to shake and then later stop. The barrior around the big tower started to weaken. One left to go. The team got down the stairs using Gray's Ice-Make and create a slide so they can't walk down stairs. Next they headed to the medium tower to shut down the other power barrior. They climb the stair but it was a little bit longer and did the same thing with the tower they were in. Once the barrior was deactivated the team rest their feet and later got up and headed to the last tower where their find Elie on top. For hours they finally reach to the top but a door is there as well and it unlock. Once one of them open the door there was a bright light appear and the team enter it. The team enter the light and then see a beautiful garden. It so beautiful that they can't stop looking at it. Same for the crowds. They they heard a string play a melody. They look at the person playing the melody and it was Elie playing a small harp. She play very good as a holy sage.

"I'm suprised you made it this far...Fairy Tail." Elie said while playing her harp.

The music still play by Elie talant hands. It so smooth and nice like they want to relax.

"You hear the soft melody? It so peaceful, and happy, and relaxing. Like you at your own world or at a peaceful valley. I think it even put the childrens alseep." Elie said with her soft voice

"Which it did, puting them to sleep and having good dreams. But then the melody has been stop and Elie look up at Fairy Tail team.

"But i'm afriad that it over." Elie said

Team fairy tail prepard to face Elie.

"Now. Let see. Who should I deal with? Eeny...meeny...miny...Ah yes,...you too." Elie said

Once elie close her eye while picking then she awaken her eyes and a huge powerful shockwave apppear and then blow away Laxus and Gajeel. Then Elie cast a spell and a powerful magic walls appear.

Now then...I hope you too will be my punching bags for defecting Let and Musica, Which i will avange." Elie said.

"Will see you Celestial Bitch! Ice-Make: Freeze Lance!" Gray yelled.

Gray ice lances then avoided her.

"Huh?!" Gray shock.

"Her magic is reflector remember! It's impossible to hit her!" Laxus yelled.

"It looks like you need some manners to learn." Elie tease.

"Gray-sama is perfectly fine! Double wave!" Juvia yelled.

Juvia water did the same thing as Gray attack dodge her.

"Awwww, you too are cute together." Elie tease

"Really?! Juvia not the only one that know!" Juvia said which her love eyes part.

"Cut that out!" Gray yelled.

"Errr, that not what I meant but, Time Spiral!" Elie said then yelled.

A river into a spiral appear and Gray and Juvia got attack by Elie Powerful magic.

"Huuaaaaaaa!" Gray yelled.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Juvia yelled.

"What increbible power..." Makarov shock.

"Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray yelled.

A large speed of arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, however.

"Stop." Elie said

Gray arrow then stop like she commanded.

"No way..." Gray shock.

"How did she-" Juvia shock

"Reverse." Elie said

Gray strong Arrow then turn the other way and then attack gray.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gray yelled.

"Gray-samaaaaaaaa! Juvia shock and yelled.

Fairy Tail shock to see Gray got shot by his own arrow as same for Lamia Scale.

Gray then fall to the ground and Juvia catch him and check to see if he alright.

"Ooooooooooooh" Gray said while he hurt.

"Gray-sama! Hang in there!" Juvia yelled.

"Tst, tst, tst, arrow can be quite dangerious if there at high speed, right Juvia?" Elie ask.

Juvia got in rage and then try to attack Elie but her reflector magic refused to let her.

"I seem to hit a nerve." Elie said.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT GRAY-SAMA! Juvia yelled.

Juvia then rushes past the target, attacking them with a high-speed blast of water. Elie then got attack and Flip.

"Huh?!" Elie shock.

"It brock her shield?!" said the unknown man

Juvia then punches Elie with a fist enveloped in water, which possesses enough power to send her flying away

"What?!" Elie shock

Juvia then wipes her hand forward, creating a spear of water that, when directed at Elie, generally through a punching motion, turns into a whirlpool. The whirlpool surrounds Elie, blowing them away. Elie got mad now.

"Dimension spirit!" Elie yelled.

Ghostly spirits of too version appear with a swirl and charge at Juvia but Juvia claw them with just her fingers and the spirits cry with pain and disappear. Elie got shock.

"Impossible...how did you..."Elie shock

Then Juvia swirling mass of water slicers that can slice their opponents like a saw Elie then got Attack painful

"Kyyaaaaa!" Elie yelled.

Elie then got crash into a wall with a large crash noise. The smoke clear and Elie got up and in rage of her own.

"You little..." Elie said in rage.

Then a hand appear on Juvia shouder and appear to be Gray who can still stand up and Fight.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia happy.

"You! How could you-" Elie said.

"I have a feeling that you would use my attack and use it against me. So I dodge my attack and pretended to get hurt." Gray said.

"You what?!" Elie said.

"And for the part where Juvia go in rage to manage to break your shield like you use every time. I fingered The power we use will break it." Gray explain

"You use the power of feelings to break my barrior? That very cleaver. But Now i was play by a fool...You fairies really outdone yourself now." Elie said while her head is down and been to increase her power.

"Oh no. She going to increase her magic strength!" Mavis shock.

Gray and Juvia combine their Magic Power in a last resort to take out Elie while she charging up.

"I won't let you! Power Nova!" Elie yelled

A large magical ball of power energy appear then fire at Gray and Juvia but then it somehow unable to hurt them.

"Impossible!" Elie shock.

"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" Gray Yelled

"Water Nebula!" Juvia yelled

"GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elie yelled.

Juvia and Gray together cast their spells, sending the Elie flying.

A large boom hear even the arena had hearded. The smoke is clear and Elie out which plants, petels, and flowers on her.

The People cheer for Gray and Juvia with incredible bond and Fairy Tail cheer loud.

"ELIE IS OUT. THE MISTRESS OF TIME HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT! FAIRY TAIL GET ANOTHER POINT!"

Seeing their opponent defeated, Juvia and Gray smile at each other, only for the situation to become awkward.

"Feel free to let go of my hand any time now..." Gray said.

"I'm never letting go." Juvia said

"That is not funny!" Gray yelled.

Then another under Gray and Juvia then heal their wounded from Elie. Then they teleported to the teleported area along with Gajeel and Laxus.

The next one is...

To be continue

**A/N THE OTHER BOSS BATTLE WILL TAKE A LONG ONE SO THIS WILL TAKE A LONG TIME TO PREPARED IT. I HOPE YOU HAVE SOME WAITING TO DO :)**


	20. New Chapter 15

**A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE, BUT I DID SAY THAT THIS WILL TAKE A LONG TIME. ALSO I DID KIND OF SLACK OFF.**

Team Fairy Tail pass thought the portal and seen a amazing view. Foutains in different places, the bridge and a huge palace. On the Arena the people surprise to see such beautiful place.

"Look at the palace."

"It beautiful."

"I really want to have my own place like that! pumpkin!"

"So...this is the water palace. I got a say. It must of cost a fortune for this place." Laxus said.

The team walk though the bridge and stop at the huge door. The door open itself. the team walk inside and see another amazing view. pillars from left ro right, a huge entry hallway, and a wall of the sea.

"Inside this place is beautiful too." Juvia said.

"Never thought she has a place like this. Still it will take a long time to find-" Gajeel said but he was interrupt.

"SHUUU." Laxus said.

"What wrong Laxus?" Gray ask.

"Hide." Laxus answer.

The team didn't know what he mean by hide.

"Hide now." Laxus order.

The team hide behind the pillars for a few second water appear from the floor. the bottom swirl and on top wear armor. the water look to the left and has glowing yellow eyes. The arena look surprised.

"Oue Seafloor!"

The water thing and team Fairy Tail look at was coming from and a Alligator wear armor from his body and tail. It has a staff on it hand.

"What do you think your doing?" The alligator ask.

"I hear the door open and came to see who it was." The water thing name Seefloor said.

"Nevermind that, we got work to do. Beside that can be Lady Nalia Who open the door." The alligator said.

"Ok." Seafloor said.

The Alligator and the water guard walk to the hallway into different places. The team go and make sure the it clear to see.

"Who are they?" Gray ask.

"Probably Nalia's guards. When there guards in this place. Mean they serve for her. But the question is, how many she has in this place and how much for there services." Laxus said.

"That what Iike to know. But we better be careful. We don't want to get caught, so we better stay in groups." Gajeel said.

"Right." said the team.

The teams wall thought the hallway and see a lot of guards in different sides. They head to the left side and make sure there not seen. They continue and see too sharks as guards gaurding a door. The door open and another shark appear from the door with powerful Armor.

"Make sure that red headed one stay in that cell." Said the shark.

"Yes sir." said the sharks guards.

The shark with powerful armor left the area and the team was shock to hear.

"Did he said red headed? Does that mean they have Erza in there?" Gray shock.

"We have to save her somehow." Juvia said.

"I got an idea." Laxus said.

The sharks stay like that like there statues until one of them was hit by lighting.

"What the- Guaaaaaaah!" Shock the shark.

the sharks was knock out on the floor and the team headed to the knock out sharks

"That knock them out but we better hurry before more of them come." Laxus said.

The team enter the cell room and it was huge. They look for the cell of Erza but nothing until they heard a voice.

"W..ho..the...re..."

The team hunted the voice was coming from and found who it was. But it was not Erza but Minerva.

"Get...me...out...of here." said Minerva.

The team look shock but then.

"No." Gray said.

"You gut what you deserve for what happen to Lucy." Gray glared.

The team agreed with him and left the Cell room. The team head out before of them been seen. They head to the right side and seen some of the guards. Horses, Cats, Crabs, Alligators, Eagles, guinea pigs, hamsters, Pigs, dogs, unicorns, slothes, foxs, mouses, otters, elephants, renos, lions, bears, peguins, Gorillas, bisons, and different elements like fire, water, ice, lighting, natures, all kinds of them. Some are butlers and maids. Chickens, mouses, horses, foxs, dogs, cats bears and polar bears.

"How manys guards does she have?" Gray shock.

"Look over there." Juvia said.

The left side look like outside. The team headed outside and make sure there not been seen. They headed outside and see another amazing seen. Flowers, trees, and plants everywhere. It a garden the teams and the people was amaze to see another beautiful garden. Then something past them flying. They saw a real Fairy. They were shock and look at the side of the fairy and see a whole of fairies with them. They were watering the plants everywhere. until the tree come to life and walk. It look like the trees are also guards but outside. The team see another one. They saw a animal was sleeping on it throne or bed. Until the fairies woke it up and gave it fruits and water. The animal drink the water like a deer and then eat a graph. Then it fell alsleep again. it was so adorible when it sleep. The team headed back inside and make sure there not caught. Then the animal hear the door open and head to the pet door. the team look everywhere to find Erza and Nalia but none, just guards and hallways. The place is too big. The team headed back where the door way until and animal appear.

"Awww. Look like it wanted a fight." Gajeel said.

However the animal did the deer part when it leg was charging part and it just tap and tap and tap tap twice.

"What it doing?" Juvia ask.

"I don't know. But i have a bad feeling about this." Laxus said.

The animal stop taping on the floor until.

"INTRUDERSSSS!"

The team look at the back and saw an army from the left side and the right. The army surrounded them, ready to arrest them.

"That thing was giving a signal to the guards?!" Gray shock.

"Our lady pet is a Jackalope. Her cuteness doesn't affact us."

The groups was about to fight the army until.

"What going on here?"

The army stand side and appear is the Shark with powerful armor and a horse with a rose on it ear and a dress. so the horse one is a female.

"So we have a bunch of intruders huh?" said the horse.

"There regreded for trespassing this place." said the shark.

The army is ready and so is the team until the horse see the Fairy Tail mark on gray abbs.

"Wait. That mark. I seen that before." said the horse.

"Now did you mention it. I also remember that mark." said the Shark.

"You mean the Fairy Tail guild mark?" Laxus ask.

"Yes. But i'll as you a question. Why are you here?" ask the horse.

"Were here because we have tournament today." Gray said.

"Tournament?" ask the sharks.

"Yeah. Were here to face Nalia in this tourament. And we are call Fairy Tail." Gajeel said.

The guards start to get mad and the teams are ready to fight until.

"Fairy...Tail... Wait a second! I remember that from Lady Nalia!" Said the horse

"Come to think about, I also remember something about. Oh now I remember! Your the team who was suppose to fight our Mistress. I can't believe I forgot about that." said the shark.

The army lower there weapons.

"So you know us then?" Juvia ask.

"Yes of course. Our Mistress inform us about this. And of course We seen that mark before. It belong to that red one who enter this place." said the horse.

"Red one? You mean Erza?" Laxus ask.

"Erza huh? So that must be her name. Yes we seen Erza before. She was having a chat with Lady Nalia." said the shark.

"Another thing. How did you manage to enter this place? The door is suppose to be close until the doorbell is ring." ask the horse.

"Wait there a doorbell?" Juvia ask.

"Yeah. It next to the door. The maids or butlers answer it when we have a visiter." answer the shark.

The team was shock and look like there dumb but and said sorry for not looking. The shark and the horse took them to the wall of the entry but on the wall it was an illsion. It seem like only the Animals can see the hidden doorway.

"My name is Fin Sharktooth. Captain one of Lady Nalia's guards." Fin said.

"And my name is Sally Vega. Another Captain and Head cheif of Lady Nalia's Services." Sally said.

"I'm Gray." said Gray.

"My name is Juvia." Juvia said.

"I'm Laxus." Laxus said.

"Gajeel." Gajeel said.

Then they stop and see a huge door in front of them.

"This where you meet Lady Nalia. Have Fun and try not to die." Fin said,

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Laxus ask.

"Our Mistress is very powerful. So it best if you respect her. But if you make her angry, she scary when she mad." Sally answer.

The team gulp and the door open. The team enter the door and then shut when they enter. Then once the door was close. The saw another Amazing thing. They saw pillars in different sides, Underneath them was a center of the floor was just the same floor as the entire area but on the side was water but glass protecting. When they look straight, They saw a throne. The team headed to the center of the floor. And then the walls push back and turn it into a stadium sit. And then all and the places where the sitting place has the area where teams are. Then All of them appear out of nowhere and see the amazing view of the throne room. all the team also see this. However a huge flying cage appear and inside was Rufus, Orga and Minerva was there. Sting and Rogue was on the golden area where the othe Phoenix Moon members are. Until then.

"Hello everyone."

All of them heard a voice and remember it, it Nalia's voice. Water appear and form into Nalia on the throne sitting.

"Welcome everyone. welcome to my humble warming home." Nalia said.

"This place is actually your home?" Gray ask.

"Of course. You did met with my guards did you?" Nalia ask.

"Must of cost a fortune to have this right." Laxus said.

"Actually. It didn't cost anything. I just made a wish and it came true. Not only that, My guards and staffs are apart of it. Look at this place, isn't it beautiful? I'm so lucky to have this. But that not inportant right. What important that I will avange my comrade for there loss against you fairies. " Nalia said and glared at the final.

"Also One more thing. Where Erza?" Gray ask.

"You mean Titania? Don't worry about her. She alright." Nalia said.

"Don't lie to us. You probably fought so you can weaken." Gajeel glared.

"Oh am I now?"

A voice is heard when the door is open and the team and everyone see that Erza is alright and wearing a new outfit. Metal boots, very powerful magic armor protecting the side from her neck and protecting her body but little but near the boots, and show little of Erza skin from the shoulder and little near her breast. Added with a cape. Armor color is silver and so is the cape.

"Erza!" Gray and Juvia yelled.

"It good to see ya Titania." Gajeel said.

"Where did you get that armor?" Laxus ask.

"I got it from Nalia. Her blacksmiths make very incredible armor. They can even make magic proof armor. I definely willask them to make a new armor for me when i ask Nalia." Erza explain.

"Of course, it alright with me. I wish for my blacksmiths to be incredible armor for my army. All they needed is the right ingredants and there. You got yourself a perfect very strong magic or non magic proof armor." Nalia said.

Before Nalia can say something else, one of her maids inform her with something. Then she begin to smile.

"Now then. Ladies and gentlemen! Childred of all ages. Please welcome to the golden view point! My greatest friends, Phoenix Moon elites! Rest of the members of the Moon Guardians!" Nalia yelled.

Once the spotlight ended with the words of thw word Guardians, It light up again and See all of the Phoenix Moon elite mages, All of the rest of the Moon guardians are here (expect Haru) is waving at the crowds and same for the other and everyone roar with happiness.

"How the hell did you recover so quick!" Gajeel yelled.

"Nalia heal us with her Magic. does that explain it?" Musica ask.

"Man...That was quite a punch you guys gave to each of us." Elie said while rubbing her head.

"I never felt this much pain ever seen Juvia went crazy." Let said while rubbing his head.

Then Julia, the one with the green hair smask him on the head with her fist.

"That because someone who is very stupid broke into my room and turn it enter a mess!" Julia yelled.

"Miss Julia, I think you need to calm down a bit and let's forget that terrible past." The girl with the blue hair said.

"Belnika's right Julia, beside that was april fools day too." Said the silver hair boy.

"Whatever Zackary." Julia said.

"Yeah you see, Julia is the scarest member is Our guild. Best is not to make her angry or be too stubburn." Nalia said with a sweat.

"What can I say, that is just how i am." Julia said

"Also, one more thing i'll be add in this lovely arena..." Nalia then press on the the buttons in her throne then an on her left side an open and then a helicopter sound heard then review as a flying cage with Orga and Rufus behind bars.

"And here he have our little tigerlee pest. Sabertooth." Nalia said

"Hey how come we have to been in this cage and they are not?!" Orga ask.

A wip hit him on the face.

"OWWWW!" Orga said.

"Quite you! Nobody gave you permission to speak." said the dog.

"Which I agreed. The reason that those too stay is bacuse i hate you. About that incident in your guild. That your master 'kill' Sting's poor cat of his. How sad really. Unlike you tiger of course. You never know anything about comrades and all. Just power and fame. How dishonorable. Although a lesson you pest to learn your place will be a pain for what happen yesterday and today. Also, i sajest you better never get on my nerve or else." Nalia said.

"Or else what?!" Orga yelled .

"You will have the same thing-" Nalia smap her fingers and then another sound is heard and another flying cage appear with Minerva in bars cover in heavy wounds and blood from her arms, legs, and scratch marks from her face.

"Or your end up as her." Nalia said with a demon look.

"Our lady!" Rufus and Orga shock.

The guard dog wipe Orga and Rufus.

"Stay silent." the guard dog warn.

"Ever seen My friend has lost in battle to your fairies, I became in rage and i took that rage a use it on Minerva, she a very good punching bag for anger. And her scream of pain is music to my ears. I will always hate tigers like them. Now then. Where were we? I think i about to avange my comrades for there loss." Nalia said with a demon look.

"It maybe true that they have loss their honor from us. But I cannot allow you to beat us that easily." Erza said.

Erza then walk up to Nalia on the battle floor and confront Nalia.

"I will fight you no matter what the cost, Nalia. That go's for the same as my team." Erza said

Nalia begin to laugh. Then get up at her throne and begin to walk while she walking on the water.

"Do you actually think that you can overmatch me? The goddess of water? Hmph, You got guts to say that i'll give you that but...you should know one thing. I am Phoenix Moon Strongest Female wizard. My strength can easily crush you." Nalia said with her arms spread out.

"Not on our watch." Laxus said

"Oh? But there only five of you against me. That isn't fair to me. Oh well. I guess I'll summon up some troops then." Nalia said then raised up her left arm and then a magic circle appear and the Thunder Lizard appear growing with charge up with electricity. Then the fierily Elephant appear with the same fire sword. Then the ice colossus with a blade of ice appear then begin to move and awaken from his slumper. Then a minotaur appear with an axe, ready to begin his fight. Then a serpant apppear then ready to fight. Then a centaur appear with his sword and a bow.

"Go!" Nalia comand

Nalia minion then charge at Fairy Tail team and the team begin to fight as well, creating a huge magic blast.

"This battle is too intense! Nalia's Minions and Fairy Tail are having a unstopable match!"

"They are Lady Nalia's A-class Minions. The A-class strength are either silmilar to Our Misstresses Elite Guild Members." Sally said.

"There are 4 minions classes Lady Nalia created and organize. C, B, A, and S. The C class strength is probably either the same strength as blue pegusus. The B class is same strength as Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale. The A class is the same strength as Our mistress guild, along with Sabertooth and Raven Tail. As for the S class...Well that part will be private information." Fin explain.

"I never thought Nalia's Minion have different order of her troops."

"Also if you're on of her minions...What class are you in?"

"That information is private as well i'm afraid. However...There maybe classes organize for she also has her own Army if you remember what she said. Our ranks belongs to the Army. There are Four loyal general in her army. One of them is me and Sally." Fin said.

"You all have already seen of her general. The fire elephant that appear on Erza." Sally said.

Everyone and even Fairy Tail remember seeing the elephant that commumicate with Erza at the Fountain area.

"That Leviathan. The Army and Our mistress call him the Demon warrior. The strongest General in Our mistress Army. I'm the second strongest in the army. Sally here is the fastest general in the army. The last one Giamia The Sorcerer. Our finest Wizard general. All army has loyal generals, reinforcement. And magic army." Fin explain.

"I suppose that true when there a kingdom."

"And this Giamia Person. What species is her, or what animal or reptile?"

"A Raven." Sally answer.

"Oh."

While there were talking, Another explosion was heard. Once the smoke is clear they see Fairy Tail took some damage and Nalia's minions were wipe out. The crowds roar with amazing event to see.

"So they defected one of my A-Class ey?" Nalia smile.

Then the team headed straight at Nalia but still stand there smiling.

"ICE-MAKE:COLD EXCALIBUR!" Gray yelled.

But then when Gray almost attack Nalia, Nalia dodge and jump with high speed. Smiling and then jump into her water. Then once the team look for Nalia in the water, she disappear and then, A hand made out of water grab Gray.

"Guaaaaaa!" Gray yelled.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

The water hand took Gray to the water. Juvia was about to dive to save him but then water while it still a water form, block Juvia from entering.

"Ouch."

"The water...ti just stop me." Juvia said.

"That no ordinary water." Fin said

"That water was made by our mistress. It allow you to beathe, but forbid anyone fron entering." Sally said.

"It will allow you to enter it but if you get Our Lady permission. But I wonder. What is our Mistress is doing to that young man." Fin said while smiling.

Then a splash is heard then the water hand appear and slam something hard to the floor. Then reveal that it was Gray with heavy wounds.

Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled

the team appear to check to see if he ok but then another splash is heard and Nalia reveal herself holding an sea urchin and toss it. Then the sea urchin exploxed itself and the team was blow into the ceiling. Then fall to the floor. The team got up, and then water tentacle sneak behind Juvia leg, then.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Juvia yelled then sliding from the floor.

"Juvia! The team yelled.

Then another splash appear and Nalia reappear again and jump high and it was Nalia that grab Juvia by using her Water magic turn her arm into a tentacle. Then Nalia swirl Juvia into swirl slam and crack the floor hard.

"Guaaaaaaaa!" Juvia yelled.

Then Nalia let go of Juvia leg and then swirl back to the water and reappear laughing.

"You Fairy are fun to fight in a match like this. But i wonder...Can you even survive my wrath?" Nalia ask.

Nalia then cast the water into a swirl and sharks appear swirl with it and then aim for Fairy Tail team but dodge quick. Nalia's seem to smile.

"I'm just getting Started." Nalia said while smiling.

**To Be continue. **

**A/N I'M Sorry it but this is the first part. The second one will be out soon but I don't know when. I'm really Sorry**


	21. AN

A/N

I AM REALLY SORRY FOR BEING WAAY TO LATE BUT I HAVE A LOT OF RESPONSIBILITY THING TO DO, SO I MIGHT BE VERY VERY LATE, I AM SO SORRY


	22. Chapter 16

"Lucy! Get away from here!" Natsu yelled

"But...!" Lucy scared

"Leave this to Natsu!" Loke order

"You don't want to be a target do you?" Amethyst question

"You're the one being Targeted...You must remove yourself at once!" Happy yelled

"F-Fine.." Lucy said.

"You are not getting away! Guh! Natsu Dragneel!" Future rogue said.

Natsu, however, intercepts Future Rogue, punching him away. Wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I expected you'd stick your nose in my business. But since you'll be obliterated by the dragons awyway." Future Rogue said

"Were...were you always this much of a prick?!" Natsu ask in rage

"Die, Natsu dragneel." Future Rogue said

Natsu blocks Future Rogue's attack.

"You took away something precious to me right before my eyes. Your way of doing thing...is shitty! We'll protect Our futute our way!

in a well-ornate room of the castle

"Yukino! Where are you?! Yukino!" Mirejane yelled.

"Mirajane-san..." Yukino said.

"Yukino?! What are you doing there?!" Mirejane ask.

"My apologies, I..." Yukino said

"Come on...let's go." Mirejane said

"I cannot. Whatever I'm around people...misfortune is sure to follow. It's a;ways been like this...I being nothing but bad luck to those around me." Yukino said.

"None of us will ever blame our misfortune on other...not a single one." Mirejane said.

"But..." Yukino said

"It's okay...People all have their own reason for living. No matter how small it may be...even you have a purpose." Mirejane said.

Meanwhile at the water palace stadium. Nalia appear with her minions and Fairy tail team took some damage and getting up.

"Are you going to give up? You know you're already exhausted." Nalia ask.

Fairy Tail pants repeat

"Nalia is a very hard customer to deal with. With her servants or not, she can easily play with them like toys." Mavis said.

Nalia sigh

"Well this is getting boring. Why don't you surrender? It hopeless to stand up and face me." Nalia said.

"As if." Gray said.

Nalia surpised

"We will never give up to this, nor to you're guild and Sabertooth." Juvia said.

"Will fought to the very end." Laxus said.

"We will not stop, and betray everyone that fight hard in this tournament." Gajeel said.

"We will not fail, even surrender." Erza said and Team fairy tail got up.

Nalia smile.

Ahhhh. You're just like Lucy with the same for her guildmate. Speaking of her, where is she. I didnt see her in the tournament." Nalia ask.

Fairy tail stay silent.

"Find. Suit yourself. In the mean tome. you guys deal with them." Nalia order her minions.

"Say cheese." said the dog soldier with a magic gun.

Then when Nalia was about to head to her throne. Then something went bye her and fast then crash noise was heard. Nalia see her minions were wipe out. She look back and see Erza charging at her.

"Do you really think you can hu-" Nalia said.

Before she said Erza can hurt her. She somehow damage her.

"Wha-Gah!" Nalia shock.

Nalia was about to counterattack until "Ice-make-!" Gray appear behind her.

"Freeze!" Gray yelled

"Kyaaa!" Nalia scream

Then Gajeel use Iron Dragon's Club and punch her in the face then Laxus grab Nalia face then shock her with strong Lighting.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus yelled

"Guaaaaaaah!" Nalia yelled.

_"Impossible...How are they able to hurt me?! I have My water body on...wait," _Nalia look at gray and relies something. _"No! He didn't! He frost my Body into Ice!" _Nalia shock in her thoughts

While Erza, Gray and the other continue assault on Nalia. The Phoenix Moon member are shock to see that their guildmate Nalia is being overpowered. 

"As i expected. With Nalia's Water body on, she is immute to only way to defect her is to frost her entire water body and she can be able to hit." Mavis said.

"Photon Slicer!" Erza yelled

Erza wearing the Morning Star Armor, uses her two sabers to fire an energy blast at Nalia

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Nalia yelled

"Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray yelled

two ice-molded swords, holding one in each hand, and swings them in an cross-pattern, slashing Nalia

"Guuaaaaah!" Nalia yelled

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus yelled.

"Kyaaaah!" Nalia yelled

Laxus raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large spear out of it. They then hurl such spear at Nalia, making her weak.

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" Gajeel yelled

Gajeel punched Nalia greatly enhancing his own punching power cause Nalia to crash into her own throne with a large crash noise.

"What an excited match again all five member against one person!"

"Yes quite, never thought the goddess of water would fall to her opponent."

"What an shocking fight to! Dont you agreed fin and sally?"

The three host look at Nalia too generals, seeing them hugging each other and scared.

"Eeer, are you too alright?"

"Oh crap now." Sally shock.

"You done it now." Fin shock.

The team doesnt know what they mean until the smoke is clear and Nalia appear out of the smoke, looking down and her own clothes rip as well. Then Nalia Clench. Then the wind is swirl slowly around her. then faster then hear Nalia grow. Then the wind around her swirl faster then-

"Fairy...TAAAAAAAAAAAIL!" Nalia yelled in rage while her head scream up.

A magic circle appear on the ground and on top on Nalia, then somehting happen. Then a pink line appear on arms and reaching her hands, then a gemstone appear on the center of Nalia hands. Then her shoulder appear the same thing and reach to her cheeks, then, it separated on her cheeks. Then another lines appear on her legs and reach to her feets, then the lines spread line thorns of flowers and reach to her feet. Nalia then look down the headed up and she glared deeply. It her Inner Demon. Team fairy tail are shock and sense larger magical power from here. is that even possible.

"I never seen Astral Magic do something like that. Her magic power has increase even more." Mavis shock.

"Holy cow! Nalia look like a different person like being possess!"

"Now i'm being scared now!"

"That why we rather not anger our misstress or that will happen..." Fin said.

"Well, you guys outdone yourself this time."

The team look at the golden plate and see sting and rogue shock but Team phoenix moon look sad or upset.

"You guys force her to release her true power." Zachary said.

"That spell she cast is advance spell as well." Julia said.

"That spell she cast is call Astral body. It allow the user to increase every abilty and magic. That kind of power can even conquer the entire world." Elie said.

"Not even the dragons can survive that kind of power." Let said.

"Well, you guys got your death wish." Musica said.

Then the team look at Nalia while still in rage, then later, she grab Gray face by suprised and the team look back and shock. Then Nalia swirl then slam Gray into the floor with larger crash smoke come out. Once the smoke is clear, Nalia still hold Gray face and then let go and see Gray knock out!

"GRAY!"

"Holy crap! She took him out with one single blow!"

Then Nalia disappear and then and grab Juvia by suprised again and made the team shock and toss juvia on the ground and look shock and Nalia raised her leg and stomp Juvia, with another crashing sound.

"JUVIAAAAAAAAA!" The team and Lyon shock.

Nalia then reveal that Juvia is knock out.

"That too point for Team Phoenix Moon! Nalia, the goddess of water, turn into a true goddess!"

Nalia then look at Team Fairy tail and appear in front of them.

"You guys are next. Celestial Atmosphere!"

Nalia cast her spell and Team Fairy tail got into the sky and the sun, moon, and the stars attack each of the three memebers.

"KUUAAAAHHH!" Erza yelled.

"GUAAAAAA!" Gajeel yelled.

"KUUUUUYAAAAA!" Laxus yelled

"Erza!" Romeo yelled.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled

"Laxus! Freed, Evergreen, and bixop yelled.

Nalia then jump into the air and then energy appear on her hands.

"Lunatic Burst!" Nalia yelled.

A lareger beam strike Erza, Laxus and Gajeel into the ground. Nalia then appear on the ground and cast another spell.

"Galaxy Howl!" Nalia yelled.

A power of a quadrillion stars strike Fairy tail team.

"Gaaaaaah!" Erza yelled.

"Cuuuuooooooh!" Laxus yelled

"Uaaaaaaahhhhh!" Gajeel yelled.

"What intense power..." Levy shock.

Nalia being to counter Fairy tail team with combat and then her spells.

"She is impossible to handle." Makrov shock

"She is like an actual goddness." Mavis said.

Continue with her combat and Fairy tail couldn't handly.

"She unstopable in that form. No one can defeat her in her form. It impossible to damage her." said the man with the Phoenix moon cape and dress like a knight warrior.

In the castle P.O.V

"I didnot expect that would happen." Amethyst said.

"Neither did we. That was something i won't forget." Happy said.

Lucy look down on the floor and thinking it was her own fault until.

"I know what you're thinking Ms. Lucy. But that isnt your fault my dear. You're own future self sacrifice herself to save you. After all you are her past sure she be reunited her comrades in the heavens and rest peacefully." Amethyst said with a smile.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

Mean while back the water palace. Erza, Gajeel and Laxus have got too much damage from there battle with Nalia's inner demon. Erza's injured leg puts her at a disadvantage in her battle against Nalia.

"Ugh...U.." Erza said.

"You got to be joking. With you leg in that condition, standing is futile." Nalia said.

"I'll manage...somehow. This is a fight we must win. At any and all costs...I'll stand up...as many times as need be...I'll show you...The true strength of Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"And here I thought Sabertooth is too daft." Nalia said.

"I'll show you thw power of Fairy Tail...and I will make you see it. Anger...I seethings..." Erza said.

"Do you honestly think I would be scared of that?" Nalia said and her magic been cast. A water hand and grab Erza wounded leg and crash her wall on Nalia palace walls.

"Ugh...Argh!" Erza yelled.

"I am Nalia...The goddness of Water...The mistress of Waters, Oceans and Seas. All the water around this world obeys my every command. Even the animals of the seas. My Astral Magic allow me to grant Anything I wish." Nalia said.

"What she wish..?" Millianna said.

"Not only can she even controls the stars...the space surrounded her..." Arania said.

"But she can also alter the properites of said space Like Sabertooth Minerva." Risley said.

"Now you understand the fear of a goddess that can control the entire space? And the lady of the all oceans Titania?" Nalia said with a smug.

however, "I've seen through it!" Erza sees through it and delivers a blow. " GAH-WHA-" Nalia begin to counterattack but Erza dodge Nalia attack with speed and recounter her attack.

"Argh! Ugh..ugh...WHY YOU!" Nalia rage with Astral magic.

"My Rage...Is my guild rage! Second Organ release!" Erza Yelled.

Erza activates her Second Origin, much to the surprise of the spectators.

"Second Origin?!" Jet shock

"She has...something like that in her back pocket?!" Droy shock.

"March fourth young ones...unfettered like wind gusting through a field..." Mavis said.

"Nakagami Armor!" Erza yelled.

"YOU ARE TOO DAFT FAIRY TAIL! JUST LIKE THAT DAFT SABERTOOTH!" Nalia summon one her minions.

A monstrous Tail appear from the water up and down and up and down then, came out of the water is a monstrous Serpent with electric body and The sun appear near the throne of Nalia came another monstrous Serpent.

"ANACONDA! CANEBRAKE! PLAY WITH YOUR NEW TOY!" Nalia yelled

The too monstrous Serpent charge at Erza with full powerful blast but Erza cut them first and the too monstrous Serpent scream in pain and fail and disappear. Nalia power grown even more with her rage.

"I HAD ENOUGH!" Nalia cross X her arms and and the water behind her is starting to form. "NOW YOU SHALL FAIL, AND SHALL NEVER TAKE ANOTHER STEP TITANA! FOR MY GUILD...FOR MY FRIENDS THAT WILL BE AVANGED! TRITONS WRATH!"

A Large water body of king neptune strike Erza with a most powerful blow of water, almost covering up Nalia arena, But, then A large slash cut through The large waterwody and water return where they were in Nalia pool and Nalia look striagth but relies Erza remain undamage.

"Huh?! (IN the other version What?!)

"That imopssible! That spell is too inpossible to avoid!" Fin shock.

"Did she just...slice that spell?!"

"No..I think the area surrounding it." Elfman said

"Due to the massive amount of magic consumed by nakagami's armors, it has been more than a decade since anyone has been able to don it." Levy said

"Where did you get that book?" Cana ask.

"Those who have the stamina to equp it however, Are allowed to bend the law of magic to their whim and have been known to proform miraculous feats..." Erza said.

"That...impossible...how could you still have magic running within you..?" Nalia shock.

"Like i said, I will show you...the power of Fairy Tail. The power of my comrades. and for those i hold near and personal playthings. This is payback." Erza said with a glared.

"Nalia step back slowly and shock and scared at the same time.

_"Now I understand...Why they became the strongest seven years ago...THERE MONSTERS!" _Nalia shock in her thoughts

"Minion-" Nalia said.

"But Erza got closer and Nalia shock.

"NAKAGAMI'S STARLIGHT!" Erza yelled.

Erza angrily surges forward and slashes Nalia while Nalia shock as well her guildmate are shock to see Nalia has fallen but then Nalia chrash into her broken throne. Once the smoke is clear they see water protecting Nalia from any more injuring. They place Nalia where she was while Erza still stand.

"Fairy...Tail-" Nalia then begin to fall on her left side as her guild to see her fall. "Well...done..." Nalia said and fall.

"The victor is Erza! She earns 1 point for chopping off the Great and powerful Goddness of water! They're a powerhouse! Fairy Tail is simply too strong! As things stand now... Fairy Tail may in fact go undefeated! Haru from Phoenix Moon is the lone survivor! Yamaji-san.."

"Uhhhhhh...Fairy Tail seems to be on the brink of victory.."

"Holy crap pumpkin."

"On the brink of victory."

"Does he,,,mean us.."

After coming in last place for all those years..."

"Don't jinx it, dumbass."

There's still one person left... He doesnt stand a chance against them. Couldn't have it said Fairy Tail has it wrapped up! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!"

"I wouldnt count on that all of you cheering out there. Were shock to see our mistress has fallen, however, your still to much wounded for the tree of you. Lord Haru would have delieved the final blow and avanged his comrades." Fin said.

he is right about that, with that wounded, Haru will deleved the hard strike.

"Hoeever, He a fair fighter and Lady Nalia will treat your wounds as well. Step into the water and have a swim for a short time the three of you. Dont worry about the other too, they will get treated their wounds well."

Nalia's servents appear out of No where and puch the remaining three into the pool and the water turn light green and once they breathe again, there felt relaxing on Nalia water's and there wounds have been treated.

Alright, now for the ultimate showdown! and goodbye. Sally said then everyone in the room teleported back to the arena While team Phoenix Moon still remains. The next teleporter point at a floating castle.


End file.
